Le paradis où repose mon coeur
by Imeldamizi
Summary: COMPLETE. Slash HD. A 25 ans, Draco Malefoy se sent enfin prêt à épouser un homme qui lui conviendra et songe à fonder une famille. Un seul détail contracarre ses plans... Il est déjà marié !
1. Disclaimer

**Disclamer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Note : **Voilà donc une nouvelle fic. C'est un slash Draco/Harry classé R. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un slash, c'est une histoire relatant des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes ou deux femmes.

**Donc homophones, s'abstenir de lire, merci !**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

RAR chapitre 08 

**LightofMoon :** coucou ! « Harry en Capitaine super puissant et Draco en chef de famille intraitable » wow ! J'adore cette description des nos deux héros ! Je peux l'utiliser dis, va leur va trop bien ! Ils ont la classe, je sais, c'est normale, ils sont a moi ! Hein qui sait ça JKR ? Non dsl, connais pas ! lol bon je cesse mes âneries pour redevenir sérieuse et te remercie pour ta review, tes encouragements et tes compliments. J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi. Bisou

**Paradise Nightwish :** Salut ! Ah ben tiens, « poteau rose » le retour ! Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois… j'ai fait fort cette fois, j'en conviens lol ! Franchement je devrais peut-être faire un best of de mes meilleures fautes d'ortho, qu'en penses-tu ? lol

**Lady Shadow Cassandra :** kikoo ! argh encore le « poteau rose » ! snif snif décidément je vais en entendre parler pendant des lustre de ce truc ! pfff je te rassure, je suis pas en colère contre toi mais contre ma cousine qui se paie ma tête depuis qu'elle a lu cette faute d'orthographe, elle me sort des blagues vaseuses et des jeux de mot débiles à chaque coup de téléphone, argh ce qu'elle n'énerve ! enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai vite rectifier la faute et que j'espère que tout le monde va vite, amis alors très vite, l'oublier, surtout une certaine cousine qui va se prendre mon poing dans la gueule si sa continue ! lol Allez gros bisou

**Agatha Brume : **Salut ! Seamus a eu le béguin pour Harry depuis longtemps en faite, depuis Poudlard en faite. Il n'a pas vraiment digéré le fait que Draco le lui ait piqué bien qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, voilà pourquoi il fait de l'œil à Harry et ne manque pas une occasion pour dénigrer Draco. Ca ne va pas se passer comme tu le veux, mais pas de très loin. Il va effectivement y avoir un bébé, mais pas conçu comme ça. Je n'en dis pas plus, j'en ai déjà trop dis lol Bisou

**Onarluca, Tama, Momokoi, BlacjPage, Lunenoire, Lunicorne, Cirstalsky, Meldrac, Blackcat, Cyzia, Vif d'or:** Kikoo ! Merci pour vos encouragement, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire autant que les précédents. Bisou à tous et à toutes !

**Yuki-piyoko : **Salut ! Ravi que mes lemons te divertissent, moi aussi d'ailleurs, ils me divertissent lol (Pervers qu'il me dit mon frère ! non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans ma chambre de tout façon lui ! allez ouste !)

**Telika : **Salut ! Contente que ça te plaise. Pour le mélange des style, il y a effectivement du Naruto et X de Clamp pour a barrière, parce contre Le monde des ténèbres ne me dit rien. C'est un manga ? Il est bien ? Il parle de quoi ? Je suis très curieuse dès qu'il s'agit de manga, dsl lol Merci pour tes encouragements, te fais un gros bisou. Vive Drarry !

**Tiffany Shin : **Ma petite Shin ! Comment vas-tu ? moi j'ai la pêche, mais suis un peu crevé à cause du boulot, je fais que travailler ces dernier temps à tel point que je me demande si je fais autre chose, c'est déprimant ! Mais bon, on est bien obligé d'aller travailler, les sous tombent pas du ciel, malheureusement snif Contente que la remise en place du clan t'es plu, je dois dire que j'ai éprouvé un plaisir certain à l'écrire. Te fais un gros bisou et te dis à la prochaine (dans pas trop longtemps j'espère) Bisou

**Mifibou : **dsl, le prochainement s'est peut-être un peu étiré en longueur, mais la suite est là et bien là. Bisou

**Kenrjani : **houla ! je fais tout ça moi ? C'est pas pour jouer les modeste (je suis loin, mais alors très loin d'être modeste, légèrement beaucoup narcissique et nombriliste en fait lol), mais bon tu es sûre que tu confonds pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que l'a je vais vraiment rougir. Enfin, si toutes ses compliments sont vraiment pour moi alors je te dis : voilà enfin une lectrice clairvoyante lol (je t'ai dis que je n'était pas modeste, hein ?) plus sérieusement, je te remercie sincèrement pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. Tu n'es pas la première à me dire que c'est assez original et je dois dire que c'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, je n'ai pas cherché délibérément à faire quelque chose de différent, mais je suis contente que ça l'est et que ça plaise. Encore une fois merci et désolée pour le retard, quoique toit ça fais pas longtemps que tu attend lol. Bisou

**Drudue :** mais tu as du remarqué que je n'ais pas publié depuis 5 mois, honte à moi, je sais lol c'est pas drôle ? je sais aussi, dsl

**Fredoushka :** Salut ! Je tiens à te remercier tout particulièrement pour tes remarques sur les incohérences et fautes dans le chap 7, je les ai toutes corrigées, rassure-toi. Ah oui, le « poteau rose », décidément, j'aurais mieux fait de taper 7 fois dans les mains avant d'utiliser cette expression snif snif, ça a beaucoup fait rire ma cousine en tout cas, cette saleté se fout de ma gueule à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle argh ! Pour la danse de Remus et Sevy-chou, je savais que j'aurais du précisé qu'il dansait dans son fauteuil, en faite, ils ne danse pas vraiment, Sev fait juste tournoyer le fauteuil au bougeant autour… ça fait un peu ridicule dit comme ça, snif dans mon esprit c'était très romantique pourtant snif… ben va falloir repasser le brevet du romantisme lol en tout cas je te remercie encore, je t'avoue que j'ai souvent relu ce chap pour justement corrigé les fautes, mais je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. J'ai peut-être besoin de lunette, oui ! lol Allez, te fais en gros bisou.

**Didi :** trop court ?! Ben tiens, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça, généralement mes chapitre ont la réputation d'être trop long lol J'espère que les 21 pages du chapitre 8 te contenteront alors Bisou

**Océane :** Faudrait peut-être que je pense à refaire ma bio, parce que bon le but c'était pas de donner l'impression que je me dénigrais, je te rassure je me sens très bien dans ma peau, je bouffe toujours autant de chocolat et le fais de ne plus entrer dans mes pantalon, ne m'empêche pas d'en manger encore lol Pour l'anglais, je constate par moi même que cette technique fait des ravages, écoute plutôt : je comprend des choses en anglais ! Wow OO non mais là faut vraiment applaudir, c'est même pas de l'exagération. Le fait est que lire des fics et des mangas en anglais m'a fait progresser, je le déplorerais presque, en fait ! mdr Pour anecdotes, la fic que j'ai supprimé, c'est pas grave, j'en ai plein d'autre en réserve qui n'attende que ma bonne volonté pour germer te fais un gros bisou

**Voilà j'ai tout fait ! houra ! houra ! Je suis fière de moi ! Houra ! houra ! Bon vais allez écrire la suite moi, bisou**


	2. Une sage décision ?

Allongé dans un transat sur le pont de son yacht, Draco Malefoy contempait la baie de San Sauge d'un air satisfait. La station balnéaire de Magellan – l'île du pacifique entièrement habitée par des sorciers – était devenue le nouvel endroit à la mode du monde magique et sa contribution l'emplisait de fierté. Sans compter que la station lui rapporter déjà des bénéfices considérables, enrichissant le Clan Malefoy, qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin.

_Je n'ai pas chômé depuis la mort de mes parents_, songea-t-il distraitement.

Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy avaient disparu durant le combat final contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, six ans auparavant. Son père au côté de son Maître et sa mère au près de Dumbledore. Lui ?… Du côté de sa mère… et avec l'approbation de son père ! Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait se soustraire à l'emprise du Mage Noir, mais il était hors de question que son unique fils devienne un esclave comme lui. Voilà pourquoi il avait conseillé à Draco de lutter du côté des 'gentils'.

Après la guerre, il était devenu le chef du Clan Malefoy avec tout ce que cela comportait de responsabilités, dont la première était de diriger le Groupe Malefoy, l'entreprise familiale. Il était aidé dans sa tâche par Conor Malefoy, son cousin préféré avec le petit frère de celui-ci, Côme. Ils avaient grandi ensemble après la mort de son oncle Lotis, jeune frère de Lucius, et de sa tante Schialéas lors d'une expédition en Amazonie. Lucius et Narcissia les avaient élevé comme leur propre fils. Ils n'avaient été séparés qu'à son entrée à Poudlard, car ses cousins avaient été inscrits à Durmstrang dès leur naissance par leur parent.

Faire fructifier les gallions des Malefoy était en quelque sorte devenu une seconde nature. Mais le projet de San Sauge dépassait la simple opération financière ; il avait travaillé à sa réalisation depuis le départ, alors que le projet n'était encore qu'une simple idée dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. A eux deux, ils lui avaient donné corps, réussissant à créer un lieu plein de charme.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ? Cette question le hantait depuis quelque temps. Les travaux étaient terminés, la station opérationnelle. Les luxueuses villas qui parsemés le flanc de la colline, avaient toutes trouvé un propriétaire ; l'hôtel cinq étoiles ne désemplissait pas, à l'instar du centre de remise en forme. Dans un semaine, son yacht quitterait le port pour rallier les Caraïbes où il attendrait l'arrivée de son cousin, Conor. Ce dernier y passerait sa lune de miel dans trois semaines.

Bref, il était temps pour lui de passer à autre chose bien qu'il n'eût pas encore de projets clairement déterminés. De quoi avait-il envie, au juste ? Voulait-il retourner à Londres et replonger dans le monde des affaires, aussi trépidant que stressant ? A cette seule idée, ses épaules ses crispèrent.

« Non, je ne crois pas que se soit la bonne solution. » objecta une voix grave derrière lui, à l'intérieur de la cabine. « L'événement est censé célébrer la naissance de San Sauge ; en même temps, ce sera l'occasion de remercier tous ceux qui ont travaillé dur pour que le projet aboutisse. Il faut que ce soit une grande soirée de fête et de réjouissances. Nous l'appellerons… le Baptême de San Sauge ; les années suivantes, un carnaval commémorera cette date. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Draco. Tout à coup, les muscles de ses épaules se décontractèrent et il exhala un soupir de bien-être. Le Baptême de San Sauge… ça sonnait plutôt bien. Oui, c'était parfait.

Il appréciait la compagnie de Orthon Langester. Sa nature à la fois discrète et terriblement efficace l'apaisait. Quand il lui demandait un service, il s'exécutait de bonne grâce, réglant les moindres détails de sa propre initiative. Il se sentait bien avec lui ; il comprenait parfaitement sa manière de voir les chose. A tel point qu'une idée était en train de germer dans son esprit depuis quelque temps : il n'était pas impossible qu'il le demande en mariage, un jour prochain.

L'homosexualité était une chose tout à fait naturelle chez les sorciers alors que les moldus avaient toujours été étroits d'esprit à ce sujet. Au XXIè siècle, il existait encore des personnes homophobes sur cette planète ! C'était pas croyable !! Même la plus célèbre belette du monde, j'ai nommé Ronald Weasley, n'était pas aussi intolérant !! Ce mépris des différences était l'une des raisons qui le conduisaient à détester les moldus.

Draco avait réalisé sa préférance pour les hommes alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans. Il avait surpris son oncle Thomas avec son amant. Il avait vivement réagi en contemplant l'étreinte brûlante qu'échangeait les deux hommes. A tel point qu'il avait dû faire une petite séance de travaux manuels après !!

Les Malefoy avaient une longue liste de couples gay dans leur arbre généalogique, qu'ils soient homme ou femme. La conception d'enfant n'était pas un problème dans le monde maique pour ces couples : il existait une potion qui leur permettait de concevoir. Nombreux chefs du Clan Malefoy avaient été de 'l'autre bord', même si la famille avait connu une période de dix générations sous l'autorité de couples dits 'normals'.

Bien sûr, Orthon était gay lui aussi. Il ne l'aimait pas d'amour à proprement parler. De toute façon, il ne croyait plus en l'amour… quoiqu'il était déjà étonnant qu'il y ait cru un jour !… Simplement, Orthon était un beau jeune homme brillant et cultivé, et surtout facile à vivre. Il serait à n'en point douter un amant passionné et sensuel. En plus de toutes ces qualités, il avait été élevé dans les mêmes principes que lui. Riche et noble de part sa naissance, il comprenait parfaitement son emploi du temps surchargé d'homme d'affaire.

Pour le chef qu'il était, ces éléments revêtaient une importance non négligeable. Il devait jouir d'une certaine liberté s'il voulait assurer l'avenir et la prospérité de son Clan. Issue d'un milieu identique au sien, Orthon acceptait les contraites liées à son statut social. Avec lui, il n'éprouverait aucune culpabilité à rentrer tard après une longue journée de travail et il ne le harcèlerait pas pour connaître son planning.

La culpabilité… voilà bien un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver un jour ! Il haissait cette émotion. Elle pouvait détruire un homme plus vite qu'un _Endoloris_.

Oui, décidément, Orthon incarnait l'époux idéale pour un homme comme lui.

Il n'y avait qu'un léger souci…

Draco était déjà marié !!

Aussi devait-il, avant de prétendre faire une cour assidue à Orthon, couper les liens légaux qui l'unissaient encore à son époux actuel… et quel époux ! Le sauveur du monde magique, le vainqueur du Lord Noir, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde : Harry Potter en personne !! Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, le divorce ne serait qu'une simple formalité.

_Harry_…

« Au nom de Lucifer !! » maugréa-t-il à mi-voix en se levant d'un bond, tenaillé par une nouvelle bouffé d'agitation.

Il n'aurait pas dû prononcer son prénom, même en pensée. C'était toujours la même chose : sa simple évocation faisait naître un troubillon de sentiments contradictoires qui ébranlait son sang-froid légendaire, même s'il avait appris à les contrôler, au fil du temps.

D'un geste irrité, il pointa sa baguette vers le minibar et l'ouvrit d'une formule. Une canette de bièraubeurre en sortie et vint jusqu'à lui. Il la prit et alla s'appuyer contre la rambard, le regard perdu sur le paysage qui l'enchanté quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Cet enquiquineur de Gryffondor !_ songea-t-il, souricls froncés

Il l'avait marqué au fer rouge et la cicatrice n'avait toujours pas disparu, malgré trois annés de séparation !

Il avala une gorgée de bièraubeurre. Derrière lui, Orthon finissait de régler les derniers détails de l'inauguration de San Sauge. Sa voix grave, posée et directe, résonnait à ses oreilles. Il lui suffirait de trouner légèrement la tête pour le voir, resplendissant avec ses cheveux châtain, sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleu turquoise. Ses vêtements élégants étaient toujours soigneusement choisis pour mettre en valeur sa silhouette musclée, non pas pour épater la galerie comme…

Il prit une autre goulée. Accroché haut dans le ciel d'azur, le soleil dardait ses rayons sur ses larges épaules brunis par ses soins.

Brusquement le souvenir de Harry fit jaillir en lui des sensations d'une toute autre nature. Irrésistible, une vague de désir le submergea tandis qu'une onde de chaleur raidissait son bas-ventre. Draco esquissa un sourire d'autodérision. Eprouverait-il jamais un désir aussi intense pour un autre homme que Harry ?

Tels deux adolescents fougueux, ils s'étaient données l'un à l'autre sans réfléchir, oubliant tous leurs antécédants, se jetant corps et âme dans un mariage que leur propre passion avait fini par étouffer. Trop jeunes, ils manquaient encore de maturité, malgré la guerre qui les avait fait grandir avant l'âge. Ils faisaient l'amour de la même manière qu'ils se querellaient : avec une ardeur, une intensité inouïes. Fatalement, cette débauche d'émotions les avait laissés hagards, à bout de nerfs, pleins d'amertume.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse exister une douleur si intense, si destructrice… d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'aimer un homme avec une telle déraison. Il avait adoré Harry, vénéré même… mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Leur séparation avait été si douloureuse que Draco avait préféré oublier l'existence même de son époux, craignant de s'enliser dans le désespoir et la rancœur.

A présent, son séjour à San Sauge touchait à sa fin et il était temps de tourner la page. A vingt-cinq ans, il se sentait prêt à épouser un homme qui lui conviendrait et songeait même à fonder une famille.

« Pourquoi fronces-tu les sourcils ? »

Orthon l'avait rejoint sans bruit, ce qui l'irritait un peu car il désestait ne pas sentir les gens s'approcher de lui. Tournant légèrement la tête, il rencontra son regard clair. Un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres… Mais ce fut un autre sourire qui s'imposa à lui. Et avec lui le souvenir d'une bouche charnue experte en moues provocantes. Et puis, il y avait ces yeux d'un beau vert émeraude, pleins d'insolence.

Ceux qui qualifiaient Harry Potter d'innocent agneau jeté en paturage au méchant Mage Noir, ne l'avaient jamais vu debout les points sur les hanches, les jambes écartés, cette moue provocatrice aux coins des lèvres et son regard verts brillants de défi… ou les mains enfouis dans ses mèches blondes, les jambes autour de sa taille, la bouche entrouvert, le souffle haltant, le visage empourpré, ses iris émeraude dilatés de désir…

D'un battement de cils il chassa cette image. Il but une autre gorgée de bièraubeurre, avant de répondre d'un ton évacif :

« J'essaie de me faire à l'idée qu'il va bientôt falloir partir d'ici. »

« Et, bien sûr, tu n'en as aucune envie. » murmura Orthon.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Draco.

« J'ai appris à aimer cet endroit. »

Un long silence suivit ces paroles. Draco n'était pas du genre à avouer ce qu'il ressentait d'ordinaire, mais là, quitter ce lieu qu'il avait appris à adorer lui étreignait le cœur. Il se remémora alors les années érpouvantes qu'il avait passées ici dans l'espoir de se reconstruir, d'atteindre une sorte d'équilibre, fût-il précaire. San Sauge avait représenté le sanctuaire idéal pour panser ses blessures. Harry l'avait…

Orthon effleura son bras, interrompant brusquement le cours de ses pensées. Ils se touchaient rarement, ayant à peine dépassé le cap de l'amitié. Orthon était le meilleur ami de Côme, son cousin préféré qu'il aimait comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu ; et Draco ne désirait pas précipiter les choses avec lui. Malgré tout, son corps réagit aussitôt à ce contact aérien mais il ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble, comme d'habitude. Orthon laissa retomber sa main.

« Veut-tu connaître mon avis sur la question, Draco ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix apaisante. « Personnellement, je pense que tu es resté trop longtemps. Ton existance d'exile volontaire t'a éloigné de la réalité et je crois qu'il est grand temps pour toi de regagner Londres où tu pourras enfin reprendre le cours de ta vraie vie. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Ce sont des paroles d'une grande sagesse. » répondit-il dans un sourire amusé. « Ne t'inquietes pas : j'ai l'intention de retourner à Londres après l'inauguration de San Sauge pour… 'reprendre le cours de ma vraie vie', comme tu dis. »

« Formidable ! » approuva Orthon. « Ta grand-mère sera aux anges quand elle apprendra la nouvelle ! »

Sur ces paroles, il regagna la cabine d'un pas léger, plus élégant que jamais dans sa robe de sorcier bleu marine, avec ses mèches chatains clair convenablement peignées. Draco fronça les sourcils. A la place de sa coiffure sobre, il imagina une crinière sombre indomptable bien connu du monde sorcier. Harry aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de porter ce style de vêtement. Lui, il aimait les jeans molduss qui moulaient ses jambes comme une seconde peau, des chemises 'dans le vent' qui épousaient parfaitement ses muscles, arborant un air cool et sexy qui lui avait valu le prix de l'homme le plus sexy du monde sorcier depuis 1999, par _Sorcière Heddo_.

Draco ne savait pas quand le Survivant avait troqué ses vêtements trois fois trop larges pour lui avec ces fringues stylés qui le rendait si sensuel qu'il était imprudent de le laisser sortir dans la rue. Mais il avait eu un véritable choc lorsqu'il avait eu cette extraodinaire métamorphose sous les yeux pour le première fois.

_Mais il se serait soucié du bien-être de ma grand-mère, malgré leur mésentente_, ajouta-t-il en prenant une autre gorgée de bièraubeurre.

Harry n'était pas du genre à souhaiter le malheur des autres. Il ne s'était jamais entendue avec sa famille, mais Draco devait bien reconnaître que personne n'avait essayé d'arrondir les angles. En revanche, Orthon adorait sa grand-mère qui le lui rendait bien. En tant qu'ami de son cousin, il avait toujours été présent dans sa vie bien qu'il ne l'ait réellement remarqué que la semaine précédente, quand il était arrivée à San Sauge pour diriger la grande fête d'inauguration de la station balnéaire à la place de Côme, retenu par les préparatifs de mariage de Conor.

L'arrivée de Orthon avait été un véritable cadeau du ciel pour Draco. Après quatre années passées à Berlin, le jeune homme venait à peine de rentrer à Londres quand il avait accepté la mission inopinée. Gai, cultivé et bien élevé, il était apprécié de tous ici. Si l'on exceptait une brève liaison avec son cousin Conor – et oui encore un gay ! – qui ternissait légèrement son image de jeune homme modèle, Orthon le rendrait sans aucun doute plus heureux qu'un petit lion brun aux crocs acérée.

Sur cette conclusion, il vida sa canette et se détourna. Sur le quai, un homme était en train de prendre des photos du yacht. Draco darda sur lui un regard irrité. Il nourrisait une avertion quasi instinctive pour les photographes, non seulement parce qu'il détestait leur intrusition dans sa vie – il n'oublirait jamais le harcèlement dont il avait été la victime durant le procès qui avait eu lieu après la défaite du Mage Noir, et près sa séparation avec son époux – mais aussi parce que c'était à cause d'une simple photo que son histoire avec Harry avait commencé.

C'était durant une soirée des anciens élèves organisés à Poudlard à l'initiative de Parvati Thomas. Le photographe avait voulu prendre un cliché du célèbre Harry Potter avec le non moins célèbre Draco Malefoy. D'abord rétissants, ils avaient finis par céder. Il ne sut jamais comment mais ses yeux avaient soudain plongé dans ceux émeraude du brun et là… Paff !!

Il avait d'abord pensé à un mauvais sort ou un filtre d'amour versé dans son verre par un ex vindicatif. Mais au bout de six heures, où il avait avalé plus d'antidote et s'était lancé plus de contre-sort quand vingt ans de vie, le regard du brun l'avait toujours hanté brûlant son corps d'une flamme mortelle. Il s'était alors résigné : il était bel et bien éperdu de désir pour Harry Potter son pire ennemi !!

Il avait voulu fuir le château et avait rencontré Harry dans un couloir désert et sombre où seul quelques troches brûlaient. Il avait alors eu envie de le battre, de lui casser la gueule, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était lui dévorer les lèvres d'un baiser sauvage. Il ne sut jamais comment ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, mais le résultat restait le même : cette nuit-là, il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie. Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais connu d'homme, au contraire même, il en avait dépucelé plus d'un ! Mais avec les autres c'était juste du sexe, l'assouvissement de ses sens. Avec Harry s'était différent. Il s'était donné corps et âme, ne formant plus qu'un avec son amant, perdant le contrôler de ses émotions pour la première fois.

Après cette nuit…

Il n'avait aucune envie de se remémorer la suite des évènements. Aucune envie de penser à Harry. Il l'avait chassée de sa vie et il était temps d'officialiser cette désicion.

Le photographe trouna les talons et Draco l'imita, gagné par un regain de détermination. Tout à coup, il se sentait moins triste à l'idée de devoir quitter San Sauge. Orthon avait raison : l'heure était venue de 'reprendre le cours de sa vraie vie'.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry pensait exactement la même chose en lisant la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Dans ce courrier, l'avocat de son mari lui annonçait la décision de ce dernier d'entamer une procédure de divorce.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, il poursuivait sa lecture. Son oncle Rémus était encore couché et il profita de ce rare moment de solitude pour se remettre du choc qu'il avait eu ouvrant l'enveloppe. Pourtant, il approuvait entièrement le contenu de la missive. Il était grand temps que l'un d'entre eux prenne le minotaur par les cornes et mette un terme définitif à ce mariage qui n'aurait jamais dû être célébré.

Malgré tout, les mots dansaient devant ses yeux embués. Il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants le dernier chapitre d'une monumentale bévue qui avait duré quatre longues annés. En ratifiant la proposition de Draco, il admettrait du même coup que toutes ces années n'avaient été qu'un terrible gâchis.

Son mari ressentait-il la même chose ? Comme il était difficile de reconnaître ses propres erreurs et l'incommensurable naïveté dont on pouvait faire preuve !

Mais d'autres interrogations le taraudaient ; ce brusque passage à l'acte cachait-il une raison plus 'concrète'… en d'autres termes, Draco était-il tombé amoureux d'un autre homme, envisageait-il de se remarier ?

A cette simple idée, une vive douleur lui déchira le cœur. C'était idiot, évidemment, leur histoire appartenait désormais au passé et pourtant… pourtant, il l'avait aimé si passionnément, au point d'en perdre la raison ! Ils ne s'étaient pas toujours compris, hélas, mais leur fougue les avait transporté vers de grands moments de bonheur comme il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant.

_Assez ! _

Il devait absolument s'interdire de songer à la passion qui les avait dévorés, Draco et lui. Au prix d'un effort, il parvint à se ressaisir et reprit le cours de sa lecture.

L'avocat de Draco le priait de bien vouloir se rendre à Londres pour rencontrer son époux – en présence de leurs avocats respectifs, bien sûr – afin qu'ils puissent s'accorder sur les grandes lignes d'un divorce à l'amiable, rapide et sans souci. Quelques jours suffiraient pour régler la question, précisait Jonathan Hayes. Dans l'impossiblité de se rendre à San Francisco – Harry avait déménagé dans la ville américaine après sa séparation avec le blond, pour s'installer chez Rémus Lupin, l'ami de collège de son père, qu'il considérait comme son oncle – à cette époque de l'année, Draco prendrait en charge tous les frais du voyage, pour son avocat et lui.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi diable Draco ne pouvait-il pas se déplacer ? Quand ils s'étaient revus quatre ans plus tôt, il passait son temps avec une valise à la main…

_Comme c'est étrange de repenser à lui_, songea-t-il en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Lentement, les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer. Un an après sa victoire sur Voldemort, il s'était rendu à une soirée des anciens élèves à Poudlard. Il y avait croisé les amis qu'il voyait tous les jours – Ron et sa femme Luna, Dean et Parvati Thomas, Hermione Ganger, Nevile et Ginny Londubat – et ceux qu'il avait perdu de vu, comme Seamus qui était parti faire le tour du monde ou Lavande qui vivait au Japon avec son mari.

Harry passait une excellente soirée jusqu'à ce que un crétin fini voulut le prendre en photo avec son ennemi juré, Draco Malefoy. Il avait catégoriquement réfusé au départ, jusqu'à ce que Parvati lui dise que cette photo serait vendue au enchère pour son association charitative. Comment dire non après ça ?

Après sa victoire sur Voldemort, Harry était devenu la cible favorite des moustics (paparazzi). Après un mois de ce harcèlement, le jeune homme en avait eu assez et avait inventé une incantation qui brûlait les pélicules photos si jamais on prenait un cliché de lui sans sa permission. Depuis, les photos du Survivant se faisaient si rare qu'ils valaient une véritable fortune. Il avait halluciné un jour en apprenant qu'un cliché de lui s'était vendu à cinq cent mille gallions. Les gens étaient foux !!

Durant la prise de cette photo, son regard avait croisé les prunelles argent de son ennemi, et là… Pafff !!!

Il avait d'abord pensé à un mauvais tour de l'ex-Serpentard dans le but de le ridiculiser, histoire de se rappeler le bon vieux temps. Mais au bout de six heures, où il avait avalé plus d'antidote et s'était lancé plus de contre-sort quand vingt ans de vie, le regard gris l'avait toujours hanté brûlant son corps d'une flamme mortelle. Il s'était alors résigné : il était bel et bien éperdu de désir pour Draco Malefoy son pire ennemi !!

Il avait voulu fuir le château mais avait seulement rencontré l'objet de son tourmant dans un couloir désert et sombre où seul quelques troches brûlaient. Il avait alors eu envie de le battre, de lui casser la gueule, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était lui dévorer les lèvres d'un baiser sauvage. Il ne sut jamais comment ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, mais le résultat restait le même : cette nuit-là, il avait offert sa virginité à la seule personne à qui il ne voulait rien donner. Il s'était livré corps et âme, sans la moindre retenue.

Après cette nuit de total abandon, il s'était enfui au petit matin, appeuré parce qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Lui, Harry Potter, avait pris les jambes à son cou, comme un lâche devant ses propres sentiments !!

Il était parti au Japon où Lavande l'avait invité à séjourner. Il y était resté six mois… six mois durant lesquels il n'avait fait que rêver à un certain blond aux yeux d'argent.

Coup du sort, en se promenant dans les rues de Tokyo un jour, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec l'objet de son obsession. Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit, il s'était retourvé dans un appartement luxieusement meublé où ils avaient fait l'amour toute la journée. Cette fois-ci, Harry n'avait pas fui, ayant enfin accepté les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Draco.

Ce dernier avait prolongé son séjour et avait passé le reste de ses vacances à faire l'amour avec lui. C'était avec une délectation non feinte que Draco l'avait initiée aux plaisirs de la chair, l'aidant à affirmer sa sensualité, le poussant à explorer leurs deux corps unis par un même désir brûlant. Quand était venu le jour où ils avaient dû regagner l'Angleterre, Draco l'avait demandé en mariage argant qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui.

Harry avait été si surpris d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Draco Malefoy que sa mâchoire avait du se décrocher, ce qui avait bien fait rire son amant. Il avait accepté, fou de joie. Ils s'étaient marié à la va-vite avant de filer au Centre de Tranplanage International de Tokyo.

A peine arrivés à Londres que Draco l'entraînait dans son appartement pour lui faire l'amour encore et encore jusqu'au lendemain. Avec du recul, leur bonheur n'avait duré que le temps de cette journée. Dès leur arrivée dans la demeure familiale des Malefoy, la magie avait volé en éclats.

« Tu ne peux pas rencontrer ma grand-mère dans cette tenue. » fut la première critique que Draco lui adressa d'un ton ouvertement réprobteur.

« Pourquoi ? Que reproches-tu à ma tenue ? »

« Se sont des vêtements moldus !! La pauvre risque d'avoir une attaque en te voyant ! Quant à tes cheveux, ne peux-tu pas les discipliner un peu ? Au nom de Merlin, Harry, respecte un peu les gens que tu t'apprêtes à rencontrer ! »

Par esprit de bravoure, il n'avait rien modifié à son apparence, gonflant ainsi, avec l'étiquette de séducteur dévoyé, la très longue liste des défauts qui faisaient de lui le pire mari possible pour Draco. Il aurait du se douter que n'étant déjà pas dans les petits papiers des Malefoy de part sa naissance et son histoire, il le serait encore moins en 'prenant leur chef dans ses filets' comme lui avait dit Côme, le cousin de son mari.

A partir de là, les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la lettre posée devant lui. Oui, il était grand temps de tirer définitivement le rideau sur le dernier tableau d'une pièce qui n'aurait jamais dû se jouer. Il n'y avait qu'un seul obstacle à la proposition de Jonathan Hayes. Il ne pourait pas passer plusieurs jours à Londres ; il ne voulait pas laisser son oncle seul si longtemps.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

« A quelle heure arrive-t-il à Londres ? »

Draco était assis dans son spacieux bureau de la capitale anglaise. Depuis son retour, deux semains plus tôt, il était devenu un autre homme. A la place du jeune loup de la finance aux allures décontractes qui se prélassait sur son yacht quelques jours plus tôt, se tenait un homme d'affaires riche et influent, à la mise froide et austère.

Oh, cette métamorphose ne le réjouissait guère mais il avait été obligé de se prêter au jeu pour se fondre de nouveau dans le mileiu de la finance dirigé par des règles et des coutumes clairement définis. Son bureau croulait presque sous les piles de document qui réclamaient tous son avis dans les plus brefs délais. Il passait d'une réunion à une autre sans prendre le temps de souffler.

Terminés, les savoureux repas pris tranquillement sur une terrasse du Boulvard San Sauge : depuis son retour, il allait de réception en cocktail, incapable de goûter à l'instant présent. L'engrenage du pouvoir et de l'argent l'avait vite rattrapé et son emploi du temps était d'autant plus chargé que Conor était indisponible à l'approche de son mariage.

A la mort de ses parents, Draco avait pris la place de son père au sein de la famille Malefoy, il était donc de son devoir de la représenter en toute occasion. Sa grand-mère frôlait la crise de nerf à cause du mariage de Conor et elle était heureuse de pouvoir se reposer sur lui pour les décisions importantes. Cette histoire de mariage grandiose avait le don d'irriter Draco, lui qui avait épousé Harry dans la plus stricte intimité. D'ailleurs sa grand-mère le lui reprochait toujours. Le chef du Clan Malefoy ne se mariait pas à la sauvette !

Malgré l'échec de leur union, c'était avec un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé qu'il se remémorait le jour de leur mariage, et plus précisément l'instant où Harry avait plongé son regard dans le sien, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, lorsqu'il avait glissé l'alliance à son annulaire.

« Je t'aime tant. » avait-il chuchoté avec une ferveur boulversante.

Pas besoin de cinq cents invités pour éprouve l'allégresse qui l'avait alors envahi. A ce souvenir, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il avait été si heureux… avant de tout perdre.

« Dans la soirée. »

La voix de Jonathan Hayes l'arracha à ses pensées moroses.

« Il a insisté pour faire lui-même ses réservations d'hôtel. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre. « Il séjour au _Chaudron Baveur_, prés du Chemin de Travers. »

Draco fronça des sourcils.

« C'est une petite taverne à peine confortable. Pourquoi a-t-il choisi ce genre d'établissement alors qu'il aurait pu s'installer dans une suite du _Mirage_ ? »

Jonathan haussa les épaules.

« Je sais seulement qu'il a refusé notre aide et réservé trois chambres au _Chaudron Baveur_ dont une accessible aux personnes handicapées. »

Comme frappé par la fondre, Draco se redressa.

« Pourquoi ? A-t-il eu un accident ? Est-il… malade ? » s'enquit-il en dissimulant mal son inqiétude.

« J'ignore si cette chambre lui est destinée. » répondit Jonathan. « Il n'est pas facile d'avoir des informations sur Harry Potter. »

« Renseignes-toi ! » ordonna Draco d'un ton sec.

La simple idée que Harry puisse être prisonnier d'un fauteul roulant lui déchirait le cœur. Intrigué par sa pâleur subite, Jonathan le considéra sans mot dire.

« Quoi que ma famille ait pu penser de mon mariage avec Harry, je continuerais de lui vouer le plus profond respect et je tiens à le traiter de cette façon jusqu'au bout. Est-ce clair ? » souligna Draco avec un regard d'avertissement.

« Absoument. » répondit l'avocat en hochant la tête.

Deux fois plus âgé que lui, Jonathan Hayes était aussi son parrain, mais en cet instant précis, il ressemblait plutôt à un employé dévoué à son patron.

« Je n'ai pas songé un instant que… »

« Essaies d'en savoir davantage avant notre rendez-vous. » coupa froidement Draco en consultant sa montre.

Une autre réunion l'attendait et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il mit un terme à l'entretien. Sans un mot de plus, Jonathan prit congé. Dès que la porte se fut refermés sur lui, Draco se laissa tombe dans son fauteuil, en proie à une profonde confusion. Il agissait de manière totalement irrationnelle ! Son pauvre parrain ne devait plus rien y comprendre. Deux semaines plus tôt, il l'avait contacté pour l'informer de son intention de divorcer. Leur conversation avait été claire et concise, très professionnelle.

Mais deux semaines plus tôt, Harry était encore le lion noir indomptable au croc acérés qui n'avait cessé de se jouer de lui tout le long de leur mariage.

Un fauteuil roulant…

Etouffant un juron, il se leva et arpenta la pièce d'un pas fébrile. A cause de cette nouvelle, Harry redevenair tout à coup le jeune homme vulnérable en mal d'amour qu'il s'était promis de toujours chérir et protéger.

Un autre juron s'échappa de ses lèvres. Au même instant la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. C'était Orthon qui voulait lui rappeler d'arriver à l'heure au dîner qu'organisait sa mère le soir même. En entendant sa voix grave, teintée d'amusement, Draco sentit la tension quitter sa nuque et ses épaules. A la fin de la conservation, il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, plus calme, maître de ses émotions.

C'était incontestable : Orthon était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Il savait mieux que quiconque le ramener vers les choses importantes du quotidien, comme la réunion à laquelle il devait se rendre sans tarder.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

« Tu t'attireras des ennuis avec ce genre de tenue. » déclara Rémus Lupin avec son calme coutumier.

Harry recula d'un pas pour examiner son reflet.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il ne voyait rien d'indécent à son costume beige taillé sur mesure complété d'une chemise noire qui ne 'collait pas à son corps comme un sparadra' comme dirait son cher mari. Le tout était accompagné de chaussures, noires également, impécablement cirées. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient savament disposés pour donner l'illusion d'un style décoiffé voulu – de tout façon, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec sa touffe indisciplinée, alors. Ses yeux vert étaient dissimulés derrière les fins verres de ses lunettes ovales, qui avaient remplacé pour l'occasion ses lentilles de contact.

_Bref, à part mes cheveux, le résultat est d'un classicisme et d'une sobriété exemplaires_, songea-t-il en feignant d'ignorer la lueur de provocation qui brillaient dans son regard.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Ce costume _moldu_ est la pire des provocations, enfin ! En plus, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu serais sexy même avec des haillons ! »

« Je suis pas responsable de mon physique ! » répliqua Harry avec véhémence. « Après tout, c'est ton meilleur ami qui m'a légué ce corps… en plus de ses fichus cheveux qui ne veulent jamais aller dans le même sens !! »

« Avec en prime son sale caractère ! » ajouta Rémus en hochant la tête, amusé. « Je t'en prie, Harry, avoue que tu as secrètement envie de lui montrer une dernière fois ce à quoi il s'apprête à renoncer ! »

Les yeux émeraude lancèrent des éclairs.

« Cher oncle, dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui l'ai quitté, il y a trois ans de cela ? »

« Et dois-je te rappeler qu'il ne s'est pas donné la peine de venir te chercher ? »

Harry encaissa le coup. Ce n'était pas le genre de Rémus de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais son oncle s'était mis dans la tête qu'il voulait profiter de cette rencontre pour récupérer Draco – idée qu'il avait pêché on ne sait où –, et utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition pour l'en dissuader.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi. » lâcha-t-il en s'emparant de la veste de son costume. « J'ai un rendez-vous important. »

« Que je te déconseille d'honorer. » intervint son oncle.

« Je t'en prie, oncle Rémus, ne commences pas. »

Ce dernier feignit de ne pas l'entendre.

« Je suis d'accord sur le fond : il est grand temps de mettre un terme à ce mariage ; la lettre de l'avocat de Draco m'est apparue comme une véritable bénédiction. »

Harry se tourna vers son oncle qui s'efforçait de tenir debout, appuyée à son déambulateur. Déjà, il reprenait :

« Malgré tout, je persite à croire que tu aurais dû mener les négociations par le biais d'une tierce personne. Et lorsque je te vois dans cette tenue choisie avec un soin tout particulier, je suis convaincu que ce rendez-vous est une grossière erreur. »

« Assieds-toi, oncle Rémus, je t'en prie. Regarde comme tes bras tremblent. Les Médicomages t'ont bien dit de ne pas surestimer tes forces. »

« Je m'assiérai quand tu admettras enfin que j'ai raison. »

Contre tout attente, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Harry.

« Et après, on dit que moi, je suis buté ! » lança-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Son oncle esquissa une moue contrite. Rémus avait été victime d'un kidnapping six mois plus tôt, orchestré par un petit groupe de Mangemort encore en liberté, Merlin savait comment. Ils voulaient faire souffrir Harry en s'en prenant aux personnes qu'il aimait. Cela avait commencé par son oncle. Ils l'avaient si atrocement battu, que sa colone vertébrale avait énormément souffert. Il se remettait lentement de ses blessures. Dieu merci, sa ténacité et le soutien de son neveu lui donnait le courage de subir la lente et éprouvante rééducation qui lui rendrait toute sa mobilité dans quelques temps. Les Médicomages avaient été clair sur ce point : Rémus Lupin retrouverait sa motricité d'autant. Bien que ses transformations mensuelles retardent grandement sa guérison, tous les espoirs étaient permis.

Bien sûr, Harry avait retrouvé les salauds qui s'en étaient pris à son oncle et il leur avait fait payer très cher chaque goutte de sang versé par le loup-garou. Ils avaient découvert le côté noir et cruel du jeune homme et avaient enfin compris pourquoi leur misérable Maître n'avait pu le vaincre. Harry les avait regardé mourir en agonisant sans ciller, le visage de marbre. Un groupe de randonneur moldu les avaient retrouvé, affreusement mutilé. On ne touchait pas à ce qui lui était cher sans en payer le prix !

Jamais personne n'avait fait le lien avec lui. Harry soupçonnait Dumbledore d'en savoir plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire, mais il n'avait aucune preuve pour confirmer ses doutes. De tout façon, dès qu'ils avaient vu la Marque des Ténèbres sur les bras mystérieusement épargnés des cadavres, le Ministère de la magie avait cessé son enquête.

Harry ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait. Au contraire même, il aurait voulu les faire encore plus souffrir, mais sa bonne conscience avait joué son rôle et l'avait convaincu d'arrêter le massacre. Il pouvait être bien pire que Voldemort, bien plus dure, bien plus impitoyable. A tel point que son côté sombre l'effrayait parfois.

Mais la différence qu'il y avait entre lui et le Mage Noir, était qu'il avait des amis fidèles qui l'entouraient d'un amour sincère, qui l'enveloppaient de chaleur et de lumière pour que jamais il ne tombe dans l'obscurité. La preuve en était que lorsqu'ils avaient découvert cette facette de sa personnalité qu'il leur avait soigneusement caché, ils ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos. Au contraire, ils lui avaient sauté à la gorge pour l'étrangler… punition pour avoir douter de leur amitié et compréhension.

« Rien est tu noir ou tout blanc, Harry. Il existe une part d'ombre et de lumière en chacun de nous. Certains choisissent la lumière, d'autres l'ombre, mais ce choix ne fait jamais disparaître l'autre facette de notre personnalité. » lui avait dit Luna. « Regarde Ron : il est si gentil en temps normal ; mais laisse-le une journée entier sans manger et mets-lui une poule sous les yeux ; et la pauvre bête n'aura même pas fait un pas qu'elle serait déjà engloutie par ce ventre sur patte ! »

Ils avaient tous rire après avoir dévisagé Luna un long moment dans un silence abasourdi. Seul Ron avait protesté vivement, avant de bouder. Luna avait de ces images parfois !

Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny et Neville… ses meilleurs amis – bien que Ron et Hermione aient une place spéciale dans son cœur – qui formaient, avec lui, un groupe indissociable. Ils avaient tant fait pour lui. Et puis il y avait aussi son oncle Rémus, son mentor Dumbledore, sans oublier toute la famille Weasley et les professeurs de Poudlard – même Rogue, qu'il avait appris à apprécier, malgré leur contentieux. Incroyable, non ?

Voyant les mains de Rémus trembler, il revint à la réalité. Exahalant un soupir, le jeune homme plaça une chaise derrière son oncle et le força à s'asseoir. Celui-ci obéit sans protester. Dans un élan de tendresse, Harry déposa un baiser sur sa joue piquante – il ne s'était pas encore rassé. Son oncle était un battant. Sa présence ici aujourd'hui en était la preuve. Et puis, c'est lui qui l'avait porté à bout de bras après la mort de Sirius, lui qui lui avait redonné une raison de vivre… autre que celle d'envoyer Voldemort dans les abîmes de l'Enfer une bonne fois pour toute.

« Ecoute, Rémus… » commença-t-il en s'accroupissant devant la chaise pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. « …D'accord, j'avoue avoir choisi cette tenue dans un but précis, mais certainement pas pour que Draco regrette sa décision. Quand nous vivions ensemble, il n'arrêtait pas de critiquer mes goûts vestimentaires et moi, têtu comme je suis, je refusais obstinément de changer quoi que ce soit à mon apparence. »

Le loup-garou opina du chef.

« Tu avais entièrement raison, mon chéri. Quel prétentieux ! »

Harry réprima à grand-peine un souire.

« Eh bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai l'intention de lui montrer que je suis libre de m'habiller comme bon me semble ; quand je décide, je peux être aussi classique que n'importe qui. »

Le regard ambre de Rémus, si perspicace, manquait de conviction. Au même instant, on frappa à la porte et Harry se leva, soulagé. C'était Bass Urfelss, son avocat, qui venait le chercher. Sur un dernier sourire à l'adresse de son oncle, il voulut s'éloigner mais Rémus le retint par la main.

« Ne le laisse pas te blesser de nouveau. » murmura –t-il avec douceur.

Harry se rembrunit.

« Draco m'a fait beaucoup de choses, mais il ne m'a jamais blessé intentionnellement. » affirma-t-il d'un ton sec. « Nous nous aimions, mais nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre, tout bêtement. Ce fut difficile à admettre, pour lui comme pour moi. »

Sur le point de répliquer, Rémus se ravisa. La situation était déjà suffisamment tendue comme ça. On frappa de nouveau et Harry tourna les talons.

« Que comptes-tu faire en mon absence ? » demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

« Jonas a loué une voiture. Nous allons nous promener un peu en ville. »

L'expression de Harry s'assombrit. Encore un sujet litigieux qu'il n'avait pas abordé avec son oncle. Jonas Marvel était leur voisin et ami. Il était sorcier et exercait le métier de Kinémage. Il était d'ailleurs assez connu à San Francisco et très respecté par ses confrères. Harry aurait presque pu le considérer comme son nouveau compagnon. De son côté, Jonas n'attendait qu'un mot de sa part pour entrer dans sa vie. Mais était-ce réellement lui qu'il voulait ? Ne souhaitait-il pas seulement s'afficher avec Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde ?

Sans qu'il ait encore pu comprendre comment, Jonas avait réussit à se joindre à eux pour ce voyage en Angleterre – avec la complicité de son oncle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Harry était tombé des nues en le voyant pénétrer dans la célèbre taverne du Chemin de Travers, la veille au soir. Pour apaiser sa colère, Jonas avait effleuré sa joue d'une caresse aérienne avant de déclarer d'un ton faussement innocent :

« Je suis ici pour ton oncle… et tu es censé apprécier la surprise, petit ingrat ! »

Mais sa tentative de désamorcer la situation était restée vaine. Harry en avait assez que d'autres empiètent sur sa vie privée sans lui demander son avis. Refusant de croire aux prétextes invoqués par les deux complices – Jonas parlait d'une pause bien méritée dans un emploi du temps surchargé tandis que son oncle prétendait qu'il serait plus en sécurité avec quelqu'un à ses côtés –, Harry tira ses propres conclusions : craignant par-dessus tout que son neveu retombe dans les bras de son séduisant mari, Rémus Lupin avait invité Jonas pour lui servir de garde-fou.

Que d'efforts pour rien ! Il n'y avait pas le moindre risque pour qu'il succombe de nouveau au charme de Draco. S'il ne le détestait pas, il le méprisait pour la manière dont il l'avait traité. Par ses remarques acerbes et ses critiques permanentes, il avait entamé son assurance encore jeune, étouffé son entrain nouvellement asquis et, au final, anéanti l'amour qu'il lui portait.

« Je préfèrerais qu'il ne te fatigue pas trop. » lança-t-il à son oncle en faisant allusion à Jonas.

« Jonas est un Kinémage professionnel, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Et Harry… » ajouta-t-il comme ce dernier s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte : « …saches que ce costume beige _moldu_ qui met si bien tes _atouts_ en valeur n'a absolument rien de classique, alors je doute que ton macho de mari comprenne le message que tu cherches à lui transmettre ! »

Harry quitta la pièce sans se donner la peine de répliquer. Le regard que lui coula Bass Urfelss en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de sa tenue. D'accord un constume moldu n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus conventionnel dans le monde de la magie pour un sorcier, mais il n'en avait cure, qu'on se le tienne pour dit !

Il redressa le menton.

« Nous y allons ? »

Bass Urfelss se contenta de hocher la tête avant de lui emboîter le pas. Harry l'avait choisi pour avocat car Hermione le lui avait conseillé. A vingt-cinq ans, sa meilleure amie était la meilleure avocate du pays et avait même son propre cabinet qui s'occupait aussi bien d'affaires moldues que socières. Elle aurait bien voulu le représenter, mais elle était sur une affaire dès plus épineuse en ce moment, consernant la corruption de haut-fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie, qui monopolisait toute son attention. Elle lui avait alors recommandé Bass Urfelss, un jeune avocat plein d'avenir de son cabinet, qu'elle avait su pêcher, avec son flair habituel, dans l'océan des nouveaux diplômés sur le marché du travail. Oh il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se défendre… de ce côté là, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne… mais sa présence serait sans doute… stimulante.

En tout cas, il avait bien l'intention de ressortir en homme libre du bureau de Draco. Il ne s'agissait ni d'argent ni de négociation fastidieuses. Il n'attendait rien de lui sur le plan matériel. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin. Cependant, il doutait qu'il veuille récupérer son alliance en or et les bijoux qu'il lui avait offerts, au grand dam de son cousin Côme.

« Ce sont des bijoux de familles. » avait-il précisé d'un ton contrarié avant d'ajouter perfidement : « des veilles breloques que mon oncle Lucius n'a jamais voulu porter ; ceci dit, vous n'en êtes même pas digne. »

Mais, cet enfant pourri-gaté n'était pas dans la chambre à coucher pour voir Harry uniquement paré des précieux bijoux. Il n'avait pas vu son cousin adoré se prosterner à ses pieds, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau brûlante, étincelant de mille feu sous l'éclats de l'or.

Aujourd'hui, ces bijoux sommeillaient dans un coffre-fort de Gringotts. Il ne voyait aucun inconvénient a ce que Draco les récupère, s'il le désirait. Il était simplement curieux de voir ce qu'il proposerait en échange et, quand il aurait fini de parler, il lui annoncerait calmement qu'il ne lui demandait rien. Il lui rendrait volontiers ces fichus bijoux et s'en irait la tête haute.

Ils sortirent du _Chaudron Baveur_ côté moldu, non sans avoir salué Tom au passage. Ils se dissimulèrent dans une petite ruelle et transplanèrent jusqu'au _Palais des saveurs_, un salon de thé très chic du monde sorcier, qui donnait directement sur le Carrefour des Gallions, le centre d'affaire sorcier. Il aurait été plus logique de passer par le Chemin de Travers, mais il y avait un tel engouement autour de Harry qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire un pas sans être assailis par les fans.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon de thé, saluèrent Jean-Paule, le patron de l'établissement avant de se rendre dans l'arrière boutique. Bass Urfelss toucha les birques de pierre de sa baguette en un code secret que seuls les sorciers connaissaient. Le mur s'ébranla et se découpa en deux pour leur donner accès au Carrefour des Gallions. Le siège social de la société de Draco n'était qu'à cinq minutes à pieds, de là.

Bass Urfelss, en tant qu'avocat, le questionna avec empressement. Qu'attendait-il au juste de son mari ? Que désirait-il lui réclamer ? Harry tenta d'éluder ses questions mais le jeune homme insista.

« Voue êtes en position de force, Mr Potter. » fit-il observer. « En l'absence de tout contrat de mariage, vous pouvez prétendre à la moitié des biens détenus par votre conjoint. »

Harry cligna des yeux, interloqué et choqué en même temps. Interloqué car c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'un contrat de mariage. Etait-ce pour cette raison que Draco tenait à le rencontrer personnellement ? Craignait-il qu'il revendique sa part jusqu'à la dernière noise ? Il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple chevalière, d'une gourmette, d'une montre et d'une chaine, désormais. L'enjeu était tout autre.

Et choqué que son avocat puisse imaginer un seul instant qu'il voudrait quoique ce soit de Draco. Hermione ne devait telle pas toucher deux mots à son petit protégé au sujet de ce divorce et des intentions de Harry ? Il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'agissait pas pour l'argent. Son coffre-fort n'avait plus une place pour accueillir d'autre gallions ! D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait prétendre à la moitié des biens de son mari, alors celui-ci pouvait en faire de même… et ce n'était pas sûr que Harry en sorte bénéficiaire !

« Je vois que vous avez bien potasser votre dossier. » ironisa le jeune homme.

« Naturellement. » dit l'autre qui n'avait pas perçu le sarcasme… et pour un avocat c'était pas brillant ! « C'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez engagé, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Non, c'est parce que Hermione a insisté pour que je vous prenne !_ eut envie de répondre Harry avant de se dire que ce ne serait pas dès plus diplomatique.

Il hésita un instant avant de demander :

« Savez-vous pourquoi mon mari a brusquement décidé d'entamer une procédure de divorce ? »

« J'ignore les véritables raisons de sa décision. » commença le jeune avocat, sans osé le regarder, visiblement très mal à l'aise. « Mais je soupçonne l'existence d'un autre homme. Il s'appelle Orthon Langester et appartient à l'une des familles les plus anciennes d'Angleterre, d'après mes sources… »

_Des sources tout à fait exactes_, songea Harry, submergé malgré lui par une bouffée de jalousie.

Un rapprochement des deux familles, Malefoy d'un côté, Langester de l'autre, équivaudrait à la naissance d'une dynastie ! La grand-mère de Draco devait être aux anges…

« Il a passé récemment quelques jours avec votre mari sur son yacht dans le Pacifique. » poursuivit l'avocat avec un détachement professionnel. « Conor Malefoy épousera Lorenzo Santoriti la semaine prochaine et la rumeur laisse entendre que votre époux ne tardera pas à suivre les traces de son cousin. Peut-être s'agit-il d'une histoire d'héritage. Les familles aussi influentes que le Clan Malefoy sont toujours soucieuses de planifier leur succession. »

Une histoire d'héritage… Comme ces mots sonnaient cruellement ! Une vive douleur lui trodait le cœur.

_Va au diable, Draco !!_ fulmina-t-il _in petto_ envahi d'une rancœur indicible.


	3. Confrontation

_Va au diable !!_ songea-t-il de nouveau un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'ils se trouvaient face à face dans la somptueuse salle de conseil où la réunion avait lieu. Sur les murs lambrissés s'alignaient les élégants protraits des ancêtres de la famille Malefoy.

Devant lui se tenait le dernier spécimen de la longue lignée familiale. Draco Malefoy, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, blond, athlétique… plus arrogant et hautain que jamais. Un bourreau des cœurs, il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Il portait une élégante robe de sorcier en soie noir parsemée par de fines broderies en fils d'argent, taillée sur mesure. Il n'avait pas changé. En plus de son élégance naturelle, il dégageait toujours la même impression de puissance ténébreuse qui inspirait respect et/ou crainte de son entourage.

Son visage avait définitivement perdu ses traits féminins pour devenir plus mâle, d'une beauté scandinave. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi épais, blond pâle. Ses yeux de ce gris presque transparent était toujours aussi pénétrants. Sa bouche, au contour ferme et fin, toujours aussi sensuelle. Seule sa peau, bruni par le soleil, avait perdu sa couleur nacrée habituelle.

En le voyant, Harry fut submergé par l'envie soudaine de le boxer. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur lui et faire plier en deux ce coprs parfait sous ses coups de poing vengeurs. Le traître ! Leurs trois années de séparation s'envolèrent en fumée tandis qu'une vague de jalousie l'assaillait, incontrôlable. Orthon Langester ! Orthon, sublime créature au cœur brisé que sa famille avait dû éloigner de Londres lorsque Draco y était revenu avec son nouvel époux. Quelle scandale !

Draco s'imaginait-il qu'il ne savait rien de cette histoire ? Son cousin Côme avait été trop heureux de lui parler de sa liaison avec le très respectable Orthon, avant que Draco ne perde la tête et décide de l'épouser, lui, le petit orphelin au look tapageur ! Avec une jubilation féroce, Côme s'était par la suite empressé de mentionner les fréquents voyages de Draco à Berlin, où il allait sans doute consoler son ex-petit ami.

_Je te déteste !_

Tel fut le message véhiculé par son regard vert, assombri par la colère. De part et d'autre de la longue table acajou, les deux époux se dévisageaient dans un silence oppressant. Harry ignora délibérément Jonathan, assis auprès de Draco. Bass Urfelss se tenait derrière lui, attentif et muet comme une tombe. Draco n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour l'acceuillir, se contentant de le considérer avec froideur.

A l'autre bout de la table, ce dernier examinait effectivement son époux – bien campé sur ses deux jambes qu'il savait magnifques –, pétrifié par une fureur sans nom.

Dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui, qu'il avait craint de le trouver affaibli, diminué… Quel idiot ! Un vif soulagement s'était emparé de lui quand il avait appris que ce n'était pas Harry qui était dans un fauteuil roulant mais son oncle. La culpabilité avait vite chassé le soulagement.

L'enlèvement et ses conséquences demeuraient dramatiques pour Rémus Lupin ; qui, en plus d'être un bel homme aimable et généreux, avait su redonner le goût de vivre à Harry après la mort de Sirius Black. Rien que pour cela, Draco lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. La nouvelle de l'épreuve par laquelle Rémus était passée, l'avait profondémment boulversé… Même s'il n'irait pas le crier sur les toits !

Quelques heures plus tôt, en proie à des émotions contradictoires, il avait décidé de se montrer généreux (tous ses ancêtres avaient dû se retourner dans leur tombe !), prévenant et attentionné à l'égard son futur-ex-époux.

En cet instant précis, il avait envie de laisser exploser la rage qui lui rongeait le cœur.

Quatres ans… quatre années durant, cet homme avait vécu sans que Draco parvienne à le chasser de sa chair ni de son esprit. Il était là, présent dans un coin de sa mémoire, à fleur de peau. En permanence. Envahi par un mélange de culpabilité et de nostalgie, il avait décidé de lui témoigner le respect qu'il méritait en taisant ses projets de remariage jusqu'à ce que le divorce fût prononcé.

Mais ça, c'était avant… avant qu'il découvre que son mari ne manifestait pas les mêmes égards à son endroit. Etait-il donc incapable de se passer pendant deux jours de ce 'Mr Vénale' de pacotille ? Savait-il satisfaire tous ses désirs, le conaissait-il aussi intimement que lui ? Harry, tremblait-il à ses épaules quand il atteignait les cimes du plaisir ?

Ses yeux argent étincelèrent de rage tandis que l'amertume crispait ses traits en un masque glacial. Avec lenteur, il fit glisser son regard le long du corps de son mari, ses iris clairs s'assombrissant en constatant les vêtements qui ornaient celui-ci. Il portait une tenue moldue. Bien qu'il méprisait tout ce qui touchait aux moldus, Draco devait reconnaître que Harry était à couper le souffle. Une véritable invitation à la débauche ! Et il s'était promené comme ça dans les rues de la capitale ? Il voulait provoquer une émeute ou quoi ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi _ce_ costume ? Par esprit de provocation ou pour plaire à un autre que lui ?

En tout cas, si c'était dans le but de l'énerver, il avait parfaitement réussi ! Il était furieux à l'idée que son mari se soit vêtu ainsi pour un autre que lui, furieux que des regards lubriques se soient posés sur lui, furieux de ressentir ce besoin de proclamer Harry comme sien alors qu'ils n'étaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre depuis trois ans, furieux qu'être encore en proix au démon de la jalousie alors qu'il voulait en finir définitivement avec tout cela.

Mais, il était encore plus furieux de constater que Harry avait toujours le pouvoir de lui faire perdre le contrôle par sa seule présence, de déclancher en lui un tumulte d'émotion contradictoire qui ne pouvait aboutir qu'à une seule chose. En cet instant précis, il était à deux doigts de lui sauter pour l'étaler sur la table et lui faire l'amour avec déraison jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que lui, Harry Potter, était et serait toujours à lui, Draco Malefoy, et à lui seul.

Heureusement pour lui, que le self-control légendaire des Malefoy lui permettait de résister à ses pulsions d'hommes des cavernes !

« Tu es en retard. » annonça-t-il d'un ton sec en l'enveloppant d'un regard polaire.

Son visage était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Il contempla ces yeux verts ourlés de longs cils recourbés, ce nez droit et cette bouche pleine qui appelait les baisers…

Une autre image se superposa au visage de Harry, parfaitement irritante : celle du colosse blond qu'il avait aperçu au _Chaudron Baveur_, sourire niais aux lèvres effleurant du bout des doigts la joue de son mari… comme s'il en avait le droit !

La joue douce et nacrée de _son_ mari ! Une joue qui s'était empourprée alors qu'il ne rougissait que pour lui quelques années plus tôt ! Quand il avait assisté à cette scène révoltante, la veille au soir, Harry ne portait pas ce costume moldu mais une simple robe de sorcier bleu-nuit qui mettait divinement en valeur son corps musclé. Ses yeux… ses yeux n'étaient pas cachés derrière ses stupides lunettes mais exposaient librement au regard de l'autre verracrasse !

« Notre entrevue aurait dû débuter il y a un quart d'heure. » reprit-il. « Nous allons devoir faire vite, maintenant. »

Les pupilles de Harry se rétrécirent.

« Il y avait du monde dans la rue et… »

« Le Carrefour des Gallions est toujours encombré. » coupa-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. « Je pensais que tu t'en souviendrais. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

Sans s'embarrasser de lui indiquer une chaise, il s'installa et attendit que les autres l'imitent. Jonathan darda sur lui un regard réprobateur qu'il ignora. Quant à l'avocat de Harry, il suivait la scène d'un air intrigué. Presque fasciné.

Réfoulant à grand-peine une nouvelle bouffée d'irritation, Draco se mit à tapoter la table vernie du bout de sa longue plume noire. Il avait hâte d'en finir, la tension qui l'habitait frôlait l'insupportable. Avec un naturel forcé, Jonathan serra la main de Bass Urfelss tandis que Harry contournait souplement la table pour prendre place en face de son mari.

Il s'assit, se cala confortablement dans le siège et planta son regard dans le sien. L'hostilité qu'il y lut lui fit l'effet d'un _Endoloris_. A l'évidence, il était prêt à se battre poing et baguette pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Un muscle tressauta sur la mâchoire de Draco. Qu'il soit sans crainte : il avait en face de lui un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Harry posa ses mains à plat sur la table : ses longs doigt aux ongles soigneusement coupés effleurèrent le bois, comme dans une lente caresse. Draco sentit une onde de chaleur se répandre en lui tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait légèrement. Devinant son trouble, Harry esquisa une moue dédaigneuse. Maudit Gryffondor !

Jonathan vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pendant que Bass Urfelss prenait place au près de son client. Celui-ci le gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant qui le fit rougir comme un écolier. En face d'eux, Draco fulminait. Harry chercha de nouveau son regard.

_Ne joue pas avec moi_, le prévint le blond, dont l'expression se fit plus glaciale, sans prononcer le moindre mot. _C'est perdu d'avance._

Jonathan mit fin à cette joute silencieuse en ouvrant le dossier vert posé devant lui.

« Si nous commencions ? » suggéra-t-il en s'emparant d'un premier parchemin.

Bass Urfelss ouvrit à son tour une pochette en cuir noir. A côté de lui, Harry croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Draco continua de tapoter la table du bout de sa plume.

« Malgré la tension presque palpable qui règne dans cette pièce, j'aimerais préciser que nous avons la ferme intention, Draco et moi-même, de mener cet entretien de manière courtoise et sereine. » déclara Jonathhan. « Soyez-en assuré, Harry. »

S'arrachant au regard magnétique de Draco, Harry rencontra celui de Jonathan.

« Bonjour, Jonathan. »

L'avocat se figea. Levant brusquement les yeux de son dossier, Bass Urfelss guetta la réaction de son collègue, s'apprêtant déjà à prendre la défense de son client. Contre toute attente, le célèbre avocat Jonathan Hayes s'empourpra violemment.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Harry. » murmura-t-il en se levant. « Comment ai-je pu être distrait au point d'oublier de vous saluer ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit le jeune homme.

Dédaignant la main qu'il s'apprêtait à lui tendre, le Survivant reporta son attention sur Draco. Dépité Jonathan n'eût d'autre choix que de se rasseoir. Draco soutint le regard de Harry sans ciller, conscient que le brun venait de lui offrir une petite démonstration de ses multiples talents de provocateur. L'air se chargea d'électricité. Jonathan s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit vaillemment :

« Eu égard à la sensibilité des deux parties et répondant aux instructions de mon client, j'ai rédigé une esquisse des propositions que nous aimerions vous faire afin de rendre cette tâche moins fastidieuse. Voici… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit glisser sur la table un long parchemin. Harry ne daigna même pas y jeter un coup d'oeil mais Bass Urfelss s'en empara et entreprit de le parcourir.

« Vous conviendrez sûrement que nous nous sommes montrés généreux dans nos propositions matérielles, eu égard à la situation des deux parties. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » s'enquit le jeune avocat.

Jonathan leva les yeux.

« Nos clients ne vivent plus ensemble depuis trois ans. » expliqua-t-il simplement.

_Trois ans, un mois et vingt-quatre jours_, rectifia Harry en son for intérieur.

Si seulement Draco pouvait arrêter de faire ce bruit avec sa plume ! Il le toisait du regard comme s'il avait devant lui son pire ennemi… comme avant, à Poudlard. Les lèvres serrées, le reflet metallique de ses yeux argent, tout en lui exprimait son impatience à le chasser de sa vie, définitivement.

Une vive douleur lui vrila le cœur. C'était absurde, pourquoi souffrait-il encore ? Le regard froid, teinté de mépris, dont il l'avait enveloppé à son arrivée lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Draco semblait se demander comment il avait pu désirer un homme comme lui… C'était insupportable !

Bass Urfelss hocha lentement la tête.

« Merci. » dit-il avant de se replonger dans la lecture du parchemin.

Jonathan énuméra à voix haute les dédommagements financiers qu'ils avaient prévu de lui octroyer. Une violente nausée s'empara de Harry. Avaient-ils si peu de considération pour lui ?

« Quand ai-je bien pu te donner l'impression de n'être qu'un seducteur de bas étage avide de luxe et d'argent ? » coupa-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Draco leva les yeux, imperturbable.

« Tu es ici aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle autre raison pourrait expliquer ta présence ? »

Harry tressaillit. S'il n'était pas venu pour l'argent, il était ici pour tenter de le récupérer, voici exctement ce qu'il insinuait.

« Les deux parties ont invoqué des incompatibilités d'humeur pour justifier leur séparation. » intervint promptement Jonathan, sentant venir cris et insultes. « Il n'y a donc aucune raison d'entamer une procédure de divorce pour faute. Etes-vous d'accord ? »

« Absolument. » dit Bass Urfelss.

Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord, lui. Il dévisageait l'homme qu'il avait épousé quatre ans plus tôt, cet homme qui oubliait trop souvent qu'il avait un mari, prétextant un emploi du temps surchargé. Sauf la nuit. La nuit, il se souvenait de lui et réclamait son dû, sans se soucier de ses états d'âme. Car c'était bel et bien pour le retenir dans son lit qu'il l'avait épousé en toute hâte. Leur entente sexuelle était parfaite, ils faisaient l'amour avec fougue et tendresse, passion et pudeur, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant jamais connu une telle plénitude au plan physique.

Hélas, Draco n'avait pas compris que le mariage ne se résumait pas à une harmonie charnelle. Il avait refusé d'écouter son désaroi et, lorsqu'il avait commis _l'erreur_ de tomber enceinte, leur union avait volé en éclat.

« Comment cela a-t-il bien pu se produire ? » avait-il demandé, fou de rage, quand Harry l'avait mis au courrant de son état.

N'avaient-ils pas suffisamment de problèmes comme ça ? Un enfant en serait un de plus ! Draco l'avait accusé d'avoir bu la potion Pregment en douce pour avoir l'enfant qu'il lui refusait. Harry avait été scandalisé et avait nié en bloque. Malheureusement ne pouvant fournir aucune explication à son état, Draco avait refusé de le croire. Que Draco le croit capable d'une telle perfidie, l'avait affreusement blessé… plus même que son indifférence à son égard en dehors du lit conjugal. Son attitude avait prouvé à Harry que son mari ne le connaissait absolument pas.

Une visite chez son Médicomage avait clarifié la situation. Le désir de Harry d'avoir un enfant avait été si intense, qu'inconsciemment, sa magie avait réagi sur son corps, le transformant de telle manière qu'il puisse concevoir et revecoir un embryon. Cet événement était très rare car il fallait bien sûr que le sorcier soit démesurément puissant pour permettre la métamorphose du corps sans effets secondaires néfastes, mais c'était du déjà vu dans le monde magique. Certains disaient même que Merlin avait utilisé ce procédé pour enfanter.

Le Médicomage leur avait expliqué que les émotions fortes qu'avaient ressenti Harry étaient causés en grande partie par le changement qui s'était opéré à l'intérieur de son corps. L'augmentation de certains hormones, la diminution d'autres avaient provoqué des sautes d'humeur continuelles. Il avait prescri aussi repos et calme pour Harry jusqu'au dernier stade de sa grossesse car les risques de fausses-couches étaient plus élevés chez un homme que chez une femme.

Malheureusement la tension qui l'entourait n'avait laissé aucun répit à Harry. Deux mois plus tard, il perdait le bébé et Draco avait eu du mal à cacher son soulagement. Ils étaient trop jeune et n'étaient pas prêts à devenir père, selon lui. C'était mieux comme ça. Ces mots avaient emplifié le vide qu'avait ressenti à la perte du petit être qui grandissait en son sein.

_A quoi t'attendais-tu de la part d'un Serpentard ?!_ songea-t-il avec amertume.

Submergé par un mélange de tristesse et de rancœur, Harry sentit la colère couler dans ses veines comme du poison. Au même instant, Draco cessa de marteler la table avec sa plume, comme s'il était conscient qu'un rien suffirait à faire éclater sa rage.

« Votre client a quitté mon client de sa propre initiative. » expliqua Jonathan à Bass Urfelss. « Ils n'ont eu aucun contact depuis. »

C'était exact. Draco ne s'était même pas donné la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles. Pas un hibou, rien, il n'avait rien reçu de lui ! Le tapotement reprit, plus agaçant que jamais. Le faisait-il exprès pour le faire sortir de ses gonds ?! La bouche de Draco se durcit, comme si les mots de son avocat l'avaient contrarié.

A l'évidence, son mari se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était ainsi depuis le début mais aveuglé par l'amour, Harry avait oublié qu'il avait affaire à un type qui avait failli rentrer de son plein gré au service de Voldemort.

« Mr Malefoy verse chaque mois une somme d'argent considérable sur le compte de Mr Potter mais il semblerait que celui-ci n'ait jamais perçu les virements. » reprit Jonathan.

« Je ne veux pas de ton argent. » lança Harry à l'adresse de Draco. « Je n'ai pas touché la moindre noise de tes virements. »

« Cela ne me regarde pas. » répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

« Passons à la maison de San Francisco, aux Etat-Unis. » enchaîna Jonathan. Draco avait acheter cette immense demeure pour y séjourner lorsqu'ils rendaient visite son oncle Rémus. « Mon client a émis le souhait d'en faire don à Mr Potter en tant que… »

« Je ne veux pas non plus de ta maison. »

« Mais… Mr Potter… je ne crois pas que… »

« Tu prendras la maison. » déclara Draco d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique, comme s'il s'adressait l'un de ses collaborateurs stupides.

Mais c'était Harry Potter qu'il avait en face de lui, pas l'un de ses employés. Et personne n'imposait sa volonté à Harry Potter.

« Non, merci. » dit-il d'un ton aussi catégorique que celui de son mari, avant d'ajouter le sarcasme dans la voix : « Serait-ce une manière de soulager ta conscience ? »

Il vit les pupilles de son époux se rétrécir dangeureusement.

« Je n'ai aucun problème de conscience. »

_En as-tu seulement une ?_

Mais au lieu de poser la question, Harry s'adossa nonchalament à sa chaise en arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Mais peut-être devrions-nous parler de ta conscience, Harry. » ajouta Draco d'un ton doucereux qui ne présageait en général rien de bon, en se pendant en avant, le regard perçant.

« Draco, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécéssaire de… » tenta d'intervenir Jonathan.

« Garde ta maison. » coupa Harry, glacial. « Et tout ce qui figure sur cette fichu liste ! »

« Tu n'attends donc rien de moi ? »

« Absolument rien. » assena Harry, savourant la bouffée de pur satisfaction que lui procurait ces mots.

Le visage de Draco reste de marbre mais la teinte noire qu'avait pris ses yeux prouvait son mécontentement. Harry sentit aussi peser sur lui le regard éberlué de Bass Urfelss. Il avait droit à la moitié des richesses de son mari et il n'en voulait pas… le pauvre ne comprenait plus rien ! Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Harry le devança.

« Je ne veux ni de tes maisons, ni de ton argent. » martela-t-il, froidement, cachant parfaitement sa jubilation. « Je veux simplement que tu disparaisses de ma vie, c'est tout. Et je ne veux plus de ton alliance. » ajouta-il en l'arrachant de son annulaire pour la pousser en direction de Draco. « Pas plus que je ne veux de tes précieux bijoux de famille. » conclut-il d'un ton lourd de mépris.

Sous les regards stupéfaits des deux avocats et celui, indéchiffrable, de Draco, il sortit une enveloppe cachatée de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la jeta sur la table.

« Tu trouveras dans cette enveloppe la clé d'un coffre-fort de Gringotts et une lettre te donnant l'autorisation de récupérer son contenu à ma place. » lui expliqua-t-il. « Tu n'auras qu'à les offrir à ton futur époux. Il en sera probablement plus digne que moi. »

Draco le fixa sans ciller alors que Survivant donnait libre cours à son ressentiment. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le blond demanda d'un ton monocorde :

« Je réitère ma question : qu'attends-tu de moi, au juste ? »

« Le divorce ! » cingla Harry, les yeux brillants de colère. « C'est tout ce que je désire ! Un divorce rapide et sans histoire afin de pouvoir te rayer définitivement de ma vie ! »

« Ne me cherche pas, Harry, ou tu risquerais de le regretter. » menaça Draco, polaire.

Le jeune homme émit un rire froid.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, Draco ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnament calme ayant maîtrisé la rage qui l'avait dominé un instant. « Ne profères pas de menaces qui pourraient se retouner contre toi ! »

Une paire d'yeux gris le transpercèrent comme deux couteaux acérés.

« Est-ce à cause de ce Vénale qui t'attend à l'hôtel ? »

Harry se raidit. Mais sa surprise céda vite la place à l'indignation.

« Tu m'as espionné ! »

« Je plaide coupable. » railla son mari en se carrant dans son fauteuil avec une désinvolture exaspérante. « Sais-tu que l'adultère est un vilain péché ? Si je voulais te compliquer la vie, je pourrais très bien vous traîner devant les tribunaux, toi et ton amant. »

Mais Harry ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionné par les dires de son mari.

« Fais-le, je m'en moque. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'accepterais pas la moindre noise de ta part. »

Sur ces paroles catégoriques, il se leva sous les regards interdits des deux avocats.

« Harry, s'il vous plaît… » intervint Jonathan.

« Mr Potter, accordez-vous le temps de la réflexion… » enchaîna Bass Urfelss.

« Laissez-nous seuls, voulez-vous ? » ordonna soudain Draco. « Reste ici, Harry. »

Au ton de sa voix, celui-ci comprit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la magie s'il le fallait pour le retenir. Pour ne pas que l'entrevue se termine dans un bain de sang dont il sortirait vainqueur, à n'en pas douter, il obéit de mauvaise grâce. Il vit les deux avocats passer à côté de lui, tête basse, comme deux rats désertant le navire. La porte se referma doucement derrière eux. Ils étaient seuls. Harry pivota sur ses talons, le regard étincelant de rage.

« Tu n'es qu'un vil serpent. » lança-t-il avec dédain.

Il esquissa une grimace faussement offensée.

« Un vil serpent… alors que toi, mon ange, tu es un gentil et courageux petit lion. »

_Mon ange_… Ces deux petits mots firent tressaillir Harry. Toujours assis sur sa chaise, parfaitement décontracté, Draco se remit à jouer avec sa plume. Toutefois, ce calme apparent ne le trompa pas. Sa bouche avait pris un pli dur, ses mâchoires étaient serrées et ses yeux gris brillaient dangereusement derrière ses longs cils. Il fulminait.

« Parle-moi de Jonas Marvel. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, tant la question lui parut incongrue. Comment osait-il demander des explications après trois années de silence total ? Il avança vers la table, posa ses mains sur le plateau verni et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Jonas et moi entretenons une relation purement sexuelle. » mentit Harry avec insolence. « J'aime faire l'amour, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. De l'avis de Jonas, je suis un excellent amant. Il… »

Tel un serpent fonce sur sa proie, Draco contourna la table d'un mouvement fluide et le prit dans ses bras. L'instant d'après Harry était allongé sur la table, coincé sous Draco dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Une vague de sensations le submergea tandis que son esprit s'encombra d'images délicieusement érotiques, issues d'une époque où aucun d'eux n'aurait bridé le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire. » murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou brûlant.

Luttant à grand-peine contre l'envie de nouer ses doigts sur la nuque de son compagnon, Harry baissa les yeux, appeuré par l'intensité des émotions qui le surbmergeaient. Voilà, il suffisait que Draco le prenne dans ses bras pour qu'il sente sa volonté s'affaiblir. Que lui avait donc fait ce maudit Serpentard ?!

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » articula-t-il dans un murmure.

Mais le dernier mot se perdit sur les lèvres de Draco qui captura sa bouche dans un baiser d'une douceur inattendue. En quelques instants, Harry abondonna toute envie de résister à cet homme qui savait si bien l'embrasser. Il ne protesta pas quand il ouvrit sa veste beige et se contenta de gémir lorsque ses longs doigts déboutonnèrent habilement sa chemise noire pour caresser son torce. S'accrochant à ses larges épaules, il s'arqua contre lui quand il pinça entre le pouce et l'index un téton durci par le décir.

Leur étreinte était tellement… _primitive_, le feu qui les dévorait était tellement incontrôlable ! On n'entendait plus que leurs respirations saccadées et le bruissement du tissu sur le bois verni. L'air était débordante d'une sensualité torride. Grisé par le plaisir, Harry savoura la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la caresse langoureuse de sa langue, l'ondulation de son bassin à laquelle répondaient ses hanches, irradiées d'une exquise chaleur. S'il glissait sa main entre ses jambes, s'il effleurait du bout des doigts son sexe dressé, il s'abandonnerait à lui. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Tout à coup, Draco le libéra. Désorienté, Harry resta allongé sur la table. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle. Draco se tenait devant lui, impassible. Harry avait oublié la colère qui avait initié leur étreinte. Mais à présent que tout lui revenait en mémoire, une violente vague d'humiliation lui broya le ventre.

Seul Draco avait un tel pouvoir sur lui : le pouvoir de transpercer toutes ses défences pour le laisser vide de volonté, à sa merci. Il était beaucoup plus puissant que le blond c'était indéniable, mais celui-ci pouvait d'annihiler toute sa volonté rien qu'en le touchant. Draco était dangereux… Très dangereux !

Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Draco le prit par la taille et l'aida à se relever. Lorsque son mari croisa son regard étincelant, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Je te déteste. » murmura Harry d'une voix rauque. « Tu n'es qu'un être abject. »

Le visage de son mari s'assombrit.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici avec ton amant. C'est une insulte pour moi ! »

Submergé par un flot d'émotions intenses et contradictoires, Harry leva la main et lui assena une gifle retentissante. Puis il ramassa sa cape et tourna les talons. Ses cheveux était encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutume, ne faisant même plus l'illusion d'un effet de style voulu, ses lunettes avait glissé sur son nez, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rouge, son teint très pâle, sauf ses joues qui avait une joli couleur rose. Bref son visage était la preuve vivante de ce qui s'était passé.

D'un pas furieux, il se dirigea vers la porte, remontant la fermeture éclair de sa veste sans se préoccupé de reboutonner sa chemise dont les pans dépassés de sa veste. Heureusement, sa cape camoufla cette tenue débraillée.

Draco ne chercha pas à le retenir. Quand Harry fit irruption dans la pièce voisine, les deux avocats le considérèrent d'un air éberlué.

« Qu'il rédige les papiers comme bon lui semble. » déclara-t-il à l'adresse de Bass Urfelss. « Je signerais. »

Sans un mot de plus, il poursuivit son chemin.


	4. Mon mari

Dans la salle du conseil, Draco ruminait sa colère. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Avait-il perdu la raison pour le traiter de façon aussi irrespectueuse ? Bon d'accord, d'un Malefoy cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, c'était même dans sa nature ; mais le jour de son mariage avec Harry, il s'était juré de toujours le traiter avec un respect irreprochable, et cela quelque soit la situation. Il n'avait aucune excuse, absolument aucune !

De quel droit réagissait-il ainsi alors qu'ils étaient séparés depuis trois ans ? Beau, désirable et fougueux, Harry avait trouvé du réconfort dans les bras d'un autre… et alors ? N'était-il pas normal, après trois années de silence ?

Etouffant un soupir, Draco passa une main lasse sur ses yeux. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, pas une seule fois en trois ans il ne l'avait imaginé avec un autre homme. Quel idiot ! A croire qu'à force de fréquenter des Gryffondor, il était devenu aussi naïf que eux ! Ou plus exatement, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry trouverait mieux ailleurs ! Quel monstre d'arrogance !… Quoique ça, c'était dans ses gènes, donc il ne pouvait rien y faire !

Dès l'instant où Harry avait franchi le seuil de cette pièce, Draco s'était laissé gagner par une jalousie incontrôlable. Tel le stéréotype du barbar scandinave, dominateur et possessif, il n'avait pas réussi à dominer le ressentiment qui lui perçait le cœur. Résultat, il avait perdu son sang-froid, chose qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe devant un tel manque de self-control !

Il plaidait coupable. Coupable de cruauté morale, d'irrespect et de stupidité. La porte s'ouvrit au moment où il se servait une rasade de _Flame Sang _et se tourna vers Jonathan.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Qu'il signerait tous les papiers que je lui présenterais, quel que soit leur contenu. Je te conseille d'en profiter avant qu'il change d'avis. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il semble encore très perturbé. »

« Il m'a avoué de but en blanc qu'il couchait avec cet abruti. » marmonna Draco, comme si cela suffisait à expliquer sa conduite.

« Et toi, lui as-tu dit que tu voulais divorcer rapidement afin de pouvoir te remarier ? »

Draco leva sur son parrain un regard interdit.

« Qui t'a raconté ça ? » aboya-t-il, glacial.

L'avocat haussa les épaules, mais son teint soidain très pâle, Draco sut qu'il n'en menait pas large.

« C'est la rumeur qui court. »

_La rumeur_, songea Draco, partagé entre la stupeur et la colère.

Par qui avait-elle été lancée cette rumeur ? Sa grand-mère, calculatrice ? Son cousin Côme, optimiste ? Non sûrement pas Côme. Ce n'était pas son genre de colporter ce genre de nouvelles. Par contre sa chère grand-mère adorait s'immicer dans sa vie privée, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde. Il aimait énormément son ailleul, mais parfois il avait envie de lui jeter le sort d'Oubliette pour qu'elle lui foute un peu la paix.

« La rumeur raconte beaucoup de chose. » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. « De toute façon, Harry ne sera plus là pour l'entendre. »

Pourquoi était-ce si important à ses yeux ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Pourquoi continuait-il à se soucier de l'opinion d'un homme qu'il avait pas vu depuis trois ans ? Surtout lui, qui ne se préoccupait jamais des avis autres que le sien ?

Le silence qui s'étirait éveilla son attention. Levant les yeux sur Jonathan, il décela dans son expression quelque chose d'indéfinissable, voir d'inquiétant.

« Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il est déjà au courant. » l'informa Jonathan. « Son avocat a évoqué les Langester avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Il semblerait que ce jeune type ait mené une enquête appronfondie pour monter le dossier de son client. » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de respect dans la voix. « Il savait que Orthon avait passé quelques jours sur ton yacht, précisant qu'il connaissait les opinions rigides des familles de Sang Pur concernant les laisons extraconjugales. Il a laissé entendre qu'un scandale de ce genre nuirait considérablement à la réputation de deux familles comme les vôtres. Il est intelligent et très adroit, ce jeune avocat. » conclut Jonathan. « Dommage que Granger l'ait repéré en premier. »

Mais Draco l'écoutait à peine. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il revit le visage de Harry quand il était entré dans la pièce, revit la colère, la haine, l'hostilité qui assombrissaient ses traits.

« Par Serpentard. » murmura-t-il alors que tout s'éclairait dans son esprit.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas capté ces signaux pourtant évident ? C'était une réaction typique de Harry : quand il souffrait, il passait à l'attaque. Et lui, pauvre imbécile, était une fois de plus passé à côté de l'essentiel !

« Pour être franc, l'absence de contrat de mariage me donne du souci. » poursuivit Jonathan. « Il pourrait très bien décider de traîner ton nom dans la boue, tu comprends… »

Tournant les talons, Draco avisa la table vernie. Son estomac se contracta – non par dégoût pour ce qu'il avait fait mais pour des raisons beaucoup plus bassiques. Il sentait encore la chaleur du corps de Harry pressé contre le sien, gardait sur ses lèvres le goût de sa bouche.

A l'autre bout de la table gisaient son alliance et l'enveloppe contenant la clé qui lui permettrait de récupérer les fameux bijoux de famille. Draco fronça les sourcils. Quelle appellation stupide !

_Ainsi, Harry a porté son alliance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, même après trois ans de séparation_, songea-t-il en jouant distraitement avec son propre anneau d'or.

Etait-ce normal qu'un homme garde son alliance quand il prenait un amant ?

Cette pensée lui arracha une grimace. L'amant blond, bronzé et musclé… Une bouffé de colère l'assaillit brutalement. La jalousie, telle une coulée de lave, brulait ses veines. Allait-il réellement laisser un autre toucher son mari ? Allait-il réellement permettre qu'un homme, autre que Harry, le toucher ? Voulait-il réellement se séparer définitivement de la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimé à la folie ? Voulait-il réellement radier Harry de sa vie ?

Le visage radieux de son mari le jour de leur mariage surgit devant lui. Il souriait, heureux, les yeux brillants comme deux émeraudes. Un sourire si chaleureux, si tendre, si étincelant qui lui réchauffait ce cœur si froid en temps normale. Harry… _Harry_… son lion indomptable, son ange noir…

A cet instant, il cessa enfin de museler la petite voix qui hurlait en lui depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de divorcer. Posant son verre d'un geste sec, il se dirigea vers la table, ramassa l'alliance et l'enveloppe. Sa décision était prise et irrévocable… quoiqu'en pensait sa famille !

« Rédigeons les papiers tout de suite, Draco. » suggéra Jonathan.

« Plus tard. » dit ce dernier d'un ton absent.

« En tant qu'avocat, je te conseille de capturer le tant il est visible si tu tiens à un divorce simple et rapide. » insista Jonathan.

_Mais je ne veux pas divorver_, rétorqua une voix ferme dans l'esprit de Draco. _Ce que je veux, c'est récupérer mon mari. **Mon** mari !_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sitôt qu'il arriva dan la rue côté moldu, Harry transplana. Il pénétra dans le _Chaudron Baveur_ précipitament, aveuglé par le chagrin. Sa colère était retombée pour laisser place à la détresse et la confusion la plus totale. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre d'émotions. Il n'avait même pas attendu Bass Urfelss.

« Tout va bien, Mr Potter ? » s'enquit Tom, en le dévisageant avec une sincére inquiétude.

Quelle impression donnait-il avec ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, son visage pâle aux pommettes rosies dans lequel brillaient ses yeux verts perdus ? Sous sa veste fermée bâillait sa chemise déboutonnée et sa bouche portait encore l'empreinte du baiser enflammé de Draco.

« Oui… merci. » murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux pour qu'il ne voit pas ses émotions.

Comment Draco avait-il osé le traiter ainsi ? Cet homme n'avait donc aucune morale ?!… Question stupide ! C'était un Malefoy, le mot 'morale' ne devait même pas faire parti de son vocabulaire !

_Tu l'as poussé à bout_, souffla une petite voix railleuse. _Toi qui étais venu avec l'intention de lui faire payer son infidélité, te voilà bien avancé !_

Il contempla d'un air hébété son annulaire étrangement nu. Etait-ce l'humiliation que Draco lui avait fait subir qui le blessait le plus ou la prise de conscience terrifiante qu'il l'aimait toujours ?

Cette évidence l'avait frappé de plein fouet à l'instant où Bass Urfelss avait mentionné le nom de Orthon Langester, laissant entendre que celui-ci prendrait propablement sa place une fois le divorce prononcé. Ainsi, Draco n'avait pas oublié son ancien amour…

_Je le déteste !_ songea-t-il, gagné par le désespoir, la haine dansait la sarabande dans son esprit confus.

Draco ne le rendrait jamais heureux. N'avait-il pas retenu la leçon, après trois années passées loin de lui à tenter d'analyser l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur lui et les raisons de l'échec de leur union ?

En quelques instants, il fut dans sa chambre. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et alla directement prendre une douche.

_Plus jamais !_

Plus jamais il ne tomberait dans les pièges tendus par Draco Malefoy. Il se savonna vigoureusement comme pour effacer l'odeur dans son futur-ex-mari, qu'il crut sentir sur sa peau.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Qu'il rédige les papiers comme bon lui semble, il s'en moquait, après tout. Il sortit de la douche, attrapa une serviette et s'essuya rapidement avant d'enfiler un jean et un gros pull à col roulé.

Il l'obtiendrait son divorce ! Il pourrait alors épouser Orthon Langester et lui donner de jolis bambins blond aux yeux argent qui assureraient sa descendance…

Harry se figea. Le peigne qu'il tenait à la main sembla se suspender dans l'air tandis que la véritable signification de ses pensées pénétrait son cerveau. Draco avait-il changé d'avis au sujet des enfants ?

Qu'avait dit Bass Urfelss, au juste ? Il se remémorait les paroles de son avocat tout en terminant de coiffer ses mèches rebelles qui revenaient désespérément au même endroit après chaque coup de peigne. Son avocat avait parlé d'une 'histoire d'héritage'. Conor était sur le point de se marier ; bien qu'étant le cousin de Draco, il deviendrait le premier héritier s'il avait un fils avant ce dernier.

Un flot de larmes lui brouilla la vue. Il le lui aurait volonties donné ce fils qu'il semblait désirer à présent. Il lui aurait fait une ribambelle d'enfants s'il le lui avait demandé. Mais non, il ne l'avait pas jugé digne d'être le père de sa progéniture…

Terrassé par une vague de douleur, il resta un long moment immobile, devant la glace, les yeux fermés. Quand il se fut enfin repris, il mit une casquette noire pour ne pas être reconnu, prit son carnet de dessin et sa grosse doudoune, puis quitta la chambre. Ainsi accoutré, il avait l'air d'un de ses adolescents dans le vent qui peuplaient les rues de la capitale. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'aère l'esprit s'il ne voulait pas passer la reste de la journée à se morfondre.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se souvint de la présence de son oncle. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui avoir donné quelques nouvelles, fussent-elles éducolorées. S'armant de courage, il frappa à la porte voisine. Personne ne répondit. Rémus était probablement sorti avec Jonas. Soulagé, le jeune homme descendit le petit escalier qui donnait sur le bar de l'auberge. Il donna un message à Tom à l'intention de son oncle, s'ils revenaient avant lui.

Au moment où il franchissait la porte du _Chaudron Baveur_ côté moldu, Bass Urfelss se matérialisa devant lui.

« Ca y est, ils ont terminé la rédaction des papiers ? » s'enquit Harry en s'efforçant de masquer sa contrariété.

Le jeune avocat mit une seconde à le reconnaître sous son 'déguisement moldu'.

« Non. En fait, Mr Malefoy est parti tout de suite après vous. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il, maintenant ? »

« J'attends qu'ils me contactent. » répondit l'autre.

« Vraiment ? Puisque nous sommes à leur disposition, Mr Urfelss, je vous conseille de prendre votre après-midi. » dit-il d'un ton narquois. « Profitez-en pour visiter un peu la ville du côté moldu, si vous n'y êtes jamais allé. »

Bass Urfelss secoua la tête.

« Vous rentrez à San Francisco demain soir, Mr Potter. Il serait bon que nous discutions ensemble du dossier afin de… »

« Je ne veux rien de mon mari. » coupa Harry. « Mais, j'accepterai toutes ses conditions si cela peut nous permettre d'obtenir un divorce dans les meilleurs délais. J'aurait cru que Hermione vous avait fait part de mes exigences. Ils nous appelleront sans aucun doute demain pour nous présenter leur propositions. Je signerais les papiers et nous rentrerons. »

_Pour ne jamais revenir_, ajouta-il mentalement en s'éloignant laissant derrière lui son avocat interloqué.

Le froid mordant d'octobre lui fouetta le visage dans qu'il sortit du _Chaudron Baveur_. Montant la fermeture éclair de sa doudoune, il regarda d'un air absent les passants se presser dans la rue. Où irait-il ? Dans un quartier qui ne lui rappelerait pas Draco, frocément.

_Et ils sont nombreux,_ songra-t-il avec ironie.

Lors de l'année qu'il avait passé avec Draco, celui-ci n'avait jamais le temps de faire une sortie en tête à tête avec lui. Il passait des heures et des heures à son bureau, travaillant sans relache. Harry était sorti le plus souvent avec ses amis ou seul.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Draco venait d'arriver au _Chaudron Baveur_ par le côté sorcier quand il aperçut Harry sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée côté moldu qui parlait avec son avocat. D'après ses vêtements, Draco conclut que son mari s'apprêtait à sortir. Un pli barra son front. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, son mari n'était pas en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort, reclus ddans sa chambre d'hôtel. Où allait-il, vêtu de sa tenue de camouflage moldu ? Combien de fois avait-il contemplé sa magnifique silhouette alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas décidé sans se donner la peine de lui dire où il allait, ni ce qu'il comptait faire… ?

Les mâchoires de Draco se crispèrent. Il connaissait la raison de ces longues promenades solitaires. La plupart du temps, elles intervenaient après une dispute – Harry était venu lui demander quelque chose et il l'avait rabroué sans même l'écouter, trop absorbé par son travail. Une vague de culpabilité l'assaillit. Son mauvais caractère avait tout gâché. Incapable de s'accorder un peu de temps pour décompresser, il n'avait pas cessé de tancer et critiquer son époux, indifférent à son désarroi.

Etouffant un soupir, Draco transforma sa robe de sorcier taillée sur mesure en une tenue moldue décontractée, calquée sur celle de Harry. Jean sombre, pull à col roulé, gros anorak et casquette noire. Lucifer, heureusement que son père était mort où il aurait eu une crise cardiaque en le voyant habillé ainsi !

Sa décision était prise. Il suivrait Harry et tenterait de lui parler calmement. Peu importait l'opinion de son entourage : c'était une affaire entre son mari et lui.

Au même instant, Harry disparut derrière la porte d'entrée. D'un pas décidé, Draco traversa la taverne et sortit du _Chaudron Baveur_. Il le vit tourner au coin de la rue à sa droit et le suivit aussitôt.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

C'était bon de marcher. Dès les premiers pas, Harry sentit son corps se détendre et un sentiment de bien-être l'enveloppa lorsqu'il se fondit dans la foule. Il prit le métro jusqu'au centre, s'arrêta ça et là en jetant des coups d'œil curieux aux vitrines des magasins, sirota un café au lait brûlant jusqu'au parc, où il s'installa sur un banc et commença à dessiner traquillement les autres promeneurs. Il adorait dessiner. C'était devenu un passe temps précieux qui l'aidait à se détendre lorsqu'il était trop sous pression à cause de son travail.

Une femme et son bébé. Les enfants qui jouaient dans les bac à sable. Un couple de retraités assis sur le banc en face du sien. Un écrureil en quête de noix. Les canards chantonnant sur l'étang. Peu à peu, appréciant l'ambiance apaisante du parc, il oublia tous ses problèmes pour se plonger corps et âme dans ses croquis. Une heure plus trad, il était toujours assi sur le même banc, faisant glisser la mine sur le papier blanc, totalement absorbé par sa tâche.

Il était en train de dessiner une petite fille de huit ans environ qui prenait la pose, lui souriant avec espièclerie sous les yeux mi-amusés, mi-agacés de sa mère, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. L'instant d'après, une main se posa sur son épaule et il se raidit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette poigne froide et puissante.

Ce qui le contrariait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas sentit sa présence plutôt. Normalement, il savait toujours qui l'entourait, grâce aux auras que dégageait les autres. Malheureusement, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, il n'avait jamais pu l'identifier, même s'il était juste dans son dos. Du moins par pas la magie.

Son sourire se figea tandis que la fillette regardait le nouvel arrivant avec curiosité. Harry reprit son portrait comme si de rien.

« Bonjour, jeune fille. » dit la voix grave et étonnament douce de Draco. « Je comprend maintenant pourquoi mon mari dispârait si souvent sans mot dire. Il préfère la compagnie d'une charmante princesse. »

Prononcé d'un ton mi-flatteur, mi-amusé, ces paroles arrachèrent un gloussement à la fillette et un sourire malicieux à sa mère. Cette dernière regardait les deux hommes fixement, avant qu'une lueur de compréhension de passe dans ses yeux noirs. Le mot 'mari' avait du l'interloquer.

Draco fut surpris de ne pas voir du dégoût se peindre sur le visage de la mère. Au contrairement même, elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de reproter son attention sur son livre, tout en jetant de réguliers coups d'œil à sa fille pour ne pas la perdre de vue. De tout façon, celle-ci semblait trop captivée par Draco pour penser à fuir la surveillance maternelle.

_Même les fillettes n'échappent pas à son charme_, pensa Harry qui mettait la dernière touche au dessin avant de dégraffer la feuille et de la tendre à l'enfant.

Celle-ci courut le montrer à sa mère qui en resta muette d'admiration. Elle remercit chaleureusement Harry qui lui répondit par un sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur de Draco. La fillette du nom de Anna lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de rougir et de glousser. Puis elles partirent en les saluant.

Draco s'assit à côté de son mari. Il ne le regarda pas tout de suite mais fixa un point invisible devant lui, sourcils froncés. Harry était étonné de voir son mari vêtu à la moldu. Et for lui était de constater que Draco était tout simplement super. De plus, il ressemblait beaucoup plus au séduisant jeune homme dont il était follement épris qu'à l'homme d'affaires distant et implacable qu'il avait découvert dès leur arrivée à Londres.

A cette pensée, Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé, Draco ? Tu continues à me faire suivre, c'est ça ? C'est terriblement mesquin tu sais. »

Il plongea son regard gris dans le sien.

« Je suis un Malefoy. » dit-il simplement. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avait un tel talent pour le dessin. » ajouta-il.

Désarçonné, Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je… j'ai toujours eu une espèce de don pour dessiner. Petit, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire lorsque j'étais enfermé dans… »

Harry s'interrompit net en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Où étais-tu enfermé ? » demanda Draco, alors que le silence s'éternisait entre eux.

Il vit Harry se fermer comme une huître et sentit une rage sourde le submerger. C'était toujours ainsi. Dès qu'ils abordaient son passé, son mari devenait distant, se cachant dans un monde secret qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Inspirant pronfondément, Draco d'évertua au calme. Il n'était pas venu pour faire une scène à Harry, mais pour lui parler de leur avenir commun. Malheureusement, il ne put contrôler son ressentiment trop longtemps refoulé.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de toi ? Tu as vécu ici, à mes côtés, une année durant. Tu as habité parmi les miens, mangé, dormi avec moi, rencontré ma famille et mes amis sans jamais me parler de ce qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Te rends tu compte que je ne savais même pas que tu aimais dessiner. A chaque fois que les gens que je te présentais te posaient des questions sur ton passé, tu te fermais comme une huitre, sans leur répondre. » conclut-il d'un ton réprobateur.

« Cela ne les regardait pas. » répliqua Harry.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent d'un éclat métallique. Et lui alors ? Cela ne le regardait pas non plus ? N'avait-il donc pas le droit de réconforter son mari lorsqu'il éprouvait de la peine ?

« Tu n'as jamais essayé de t'intégrer au sein de ma famille. En vérité, tu faisais peur à tout le monde, avec ta langue acéré et tes attitudes provocateurs, sans oublier le fait que tu soit le Grand Harry Potter, le plus puissant sorcier du monde magique. Tu méprisais leur attachement aux traditions et tu n'as jamais voulu faire la moindre concession quand il s'agissait d'aplanir les divergences d'opinion. En fait, j'avais l'impression que tu ne te sentais bien que dans mon lit, blotti entre mes bras. »

Harry l'écouta sans mot dire, trop stupéfait pour l'interrompre. Pensait-il vraiment tout ce qu'il disait ?

« Il n'est guère étonnant que notre mariage n'ait pas tenu le coup. » murmura-t-il enfin. « Ton opinion de moi n'est pas meilleur. »

« Je t'aimais. » objecta Draco.

Harry laissa échapper un rire amer.

« Dans ce lit que tu viens de mentionner, peut-être ! En dehors de la chambre à coucher, je n'existais plus pour toi. »

« J'allais ajouter que, hélas, l'amour n'est pas toujours aveugle. » enchaîna Draco. « Je t'ai vu t'accrocher à ton désir de choquer, je t'ai vu toiser de ton petit air méprisant tous les nouveaux venus… Mais sais-tu ce qui m'attrisait le plus dans tout ça, Harry ? C'est que cette attitude ouvertement provocatrice te dérangeait autant que les autres. »

Harry demeura sileucieux. Draco avait raison, bien sûr. Il s'était sentit exclu et terriblement seul en arrivant dans la demeure familiale des Malefoy. Le seul moyen de se protéger avait été de feindre le dédain, faisant par là même ce qu'il avait tant reproché à son mari durant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard.

Mais puisqu'il avait vu clair dans son jeu, pourquoir ne l'avait-il pas aidé à surmonter son angoisse ? Parce qu'il était trop égoïste pour lui tendre la main, voilà pourquoi ! Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le plaisir physique qu'il trouvait dans ses bras, rien d'autre !

S'exhortant au calme, il soutint son regard.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, au juste, Draco ? » demanda-t-il froidement, en commençant un autre dessin. « J'imagine que tu m'as suivi pour une raison précise, pas seulement pour critiquer mon sale caratère. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'essayais juste de… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux fixés sur la main de son mari qui courrait sur la feuille blache où les traits commençaient à former un visage, légèrement interloqué. Ce n'était encore que des lignes mais ce visage lui rapelait quelqu'un.

« En fait, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin. » reprit-il au bout de quelques seconds.

« Je les accepte. » dit simplement Harry. « Tu peux partir, maintenant que tu m'as présenté tes excuses. » ajouta-il d'un ton neutre qui déplut fortement Draco.

Il allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit la main de son mari qui tenait le crayon s'immobiliser d'un coup, avant de se mettre à trembler légèrement. Lorsqu'il vit le visage dessiné, il comprit ce qui perturbait Harry. C'était lui que son mari avait croqué.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au profile de son mari et le trouva bien pâle. A sa mine étonnée, il comprit que Harry avait dessiné sans vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'il faisait. Et instinctivement, c'était lui qu'il avait croqué. Draco retint un sourire satisfait. S'il avait été superstitieux, il aurait pu voir en ce fait, un présage de bonne augure pour son entreprise !

Le visage du brun s'assombrit. Il arracha la page et froissa lentement la feuille et la jeta dans une poubelle qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Un silence pesant s'intalla entre eux alors que Harry refermait brusquement son carnet de croquis.

« Où est ton amant ? »

Harry leva les yeux, interloqué. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ? Il avait besoin d'être seul ! Il jeta un coup d'œil noir à son mari, dons l'espoir qu'il comprenne le message et dégarpisse illico presto. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet voulu.

Comme attiré par un aimant, son regard glissa lentement sur Draco. Il était magnifique. L'incarnation du beau scandinave, blond et musclé, avec de grands yeux gris ourlés de longs cils recourbés. La couleur sombre de son anorak réhaussait divinement avec son teint hâlé, et soulignait sa silhouette mince et athlétique. D'autres images, plus suggestives, défilèrent dans l'esprit confus de brun et il déglutit péniblement.

Draco était un homme d'une grand sensualité. En le voyant, on avait aussitôt envie de le toucher, de goûter la saveur de ses lèvres, de caresser sa peau souple et satinée.

« Le Mr Vénale-Sourire-Ravageur, où est-il ? » reprit-il d'un ton lourd d'ironie.

Arraché à ses pensées vagabondes, Harry cligna des yeux.

« Il s'appelle Jonas et il est Kinémage. » répondit Harry simplement, refrénant l'envie de s'inventer une liaison torride avec son voisin. « Comment va Orthon ? »

_Touché_, songea-t-il en voyant le blond se rembrunir.

« J'ai changé d'avis au sujet du divorce. » déclara-t-il tout de go.

Un ange passa… suivit de près par un démon qui en voulait visiblement à ses belles plumes nacrées ! Après une minute de stupeur totale où Harry enregristra difficilement ce que venait de dire son futur-ex-mari, qui apparemment ne voulait plus être si 'futur-ex' que ça, il lui jeta un regard froid, pensant que Draco s'amusait à le faire suffrir pour une raison obscure connue de lui seul.

« Et bien pas moi ! »

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir laissé le choix » rétorqua Draco avec une certaine arrogance.

Très mauvais réponse. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil polaire, qui fit légèrement pâlir le blond.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire des choses que tu pourrais regretter. » laissa tomber froidement son mari, avant de détourner le visage, pour regarder d'un air absent les enfants qui jouaient dans les bac à sable. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ? » ajouta-il au bout d'un long moment en reportant son regard à nouveau sur lui.

Les yeux argent de son mari se voilèrent tandis d'un sourire insolent étirait ses lèvres, tout sa confiance retrouvée.

« Le fait que je suis fou de désir pour toi. Depuis que tu es entré ce matin dans la salle du conseil, je ne pense qu'à une chose : te prendre dans mes bras et te faire l'amour passionnément. Tu es beau, si désirable, Harry. » murmra-t-il en l'enveloppant d'un regard ardent. « Ces trois années n'ont absolument pas entamé l'attirance que j'éprouve pour toi. A l'instant où je te parle, j'ai très envie de faire rouler sous ma langue tes tétons dresser de désir. Ensuite, je descenderais vers… »

« Arrête ! » coupa Hary en se levant d'un bond, les joues en feu. « J'en ai assez entendu. Va au diable avec tes fantasmes débridés ! »

Il passa devant lui pour le planter là, mais d'un mouvement vif qui surprit Harry, son mari referma ses doigts autour de son poignet et l'attira sur ses genoux d'un geste sec. Il eut à peine le temps de croiser son regard voilé par le désir avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, dures et exigeantes. Puis sa langue chercha la sienne et le baiser se tranforma vite en une caresse incroyablement sensuelle.

Quand il s'arracha à ses lèvres et le déposa sur le banc à côté de lui quelques instans plus tard, Harry garda les yeux fermés, parcouru de violents frissons. Et lorsqu'il se décida enfin à soulever les paupières, il vit Draco plonger une main dans la poche de son anorak. L'instant d'après, quelque chose atterrit sur le banc entre eux, avec un bruit metallique.

Encore sous le choc, Hary fixa l'objet sans comprendre. Il pouvait à peine respirer, son cœur battait à grands coups désordonnés dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-il osé l'embasser en public, sans se soucier des regards curieux, incrédules, dégoutés ou amusés posés sur eux ? Comment osait-il le troubler au point de lui ôter toute sa force de volonté ? Lui qui était réputé pour avoir une détermination de fer !

Au prix d'un effort, il parvint à se ressaissir et leva sur lui un regard glacial.

« Je veux que tu la portes. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton péremptoire qui fit tiquer Harry.

« Hors de question ! »

« Tant que tu seras encore mon mari, tu porteras mon alliance. »

« Je t'en pries, Draco, nous sommes en instance de divorce. C'est complètement absurde… ça ne veut plus rien dire. » conclut-il d'un ton agacé comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant capricieux.

Mais il détourna tout de même les yeux de la bague de peur de faiblir par pure sentimentalisme niais.

Sans mot dire, Draco se pencha vers lui, lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et tourna son visage vers lui. Quand il capta enfin son regard, il le libéra et leva ses longues mains hâlées et entreprit d'ôter sa propre alliance. Puis il la posa tout à côté de celle de Harry.

Celui-ci contempla les deux bagues, la gorge nouée, plus troublé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. L'un des rares rayons de soleil qui avaient réussi à traverser le rideau de nuages qui assombrissaient le ciel, vint les éclairer.

Les deux anneaux étaient absolument identiques, en or massif, lisses et étincelantes. A l'intérieur de chaque bague, on pouvait lire la même petite phrase, romantique à souhait : _'Le paradis où repose mon cœur'_. Ils avaient choisi ensemble leurs alliances et décidé d'un commun accord de faire graver cette jolie phrase, afin de rester toujours en contact. Quelle triste ironie !

« Répète que ça ne veut plus rien dire. » murmura Draco en le dévisageant avec intensité. « Si tu quittes cet endroit en laissant ton alliance sur la table, alors je m'inclinerai devant ta décision. Si tu ne t'en sens pas la force, reprends-la et discutons calmement, tous les deux. »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, en proie à une vive émotion. Au bout de quelques instants, comme poussé par une froce irrésistible, il s'empara de la bague et la glissa à son doigt, maudisant sa propre faiblesse. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir, pas envie de divorcer. Draco était son mari, l'homme de sa vie.

« Et maintenant ? » lança-t-il d'un ton cinglant qui dissimulait mal son trouble. « Que se passe-t-il ? Devons-nous retourner à ton bureau pour rédiger les papiers du divorce ? »

Sa voix tremblant légèrement, il refoula impitoyablement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il n'allait pas pleurer devant lui en plus ! Poussant un soupir, le blond reprit son alliance.

« Non. Nous allons dîner ensemble, ce soir. Je connais une excellente taverne à quelques kilomètres de Londres. Nous boirons du champagne et savourerons des mets exquis en nous remémorant les bons moments de notre mariage. » ajouta-il avec un sourire narquois.

L'ironie de ses propos raviva la fureur de Harry.

« Désolé, _chéri_. Je suis pris, ce soir. » rétorqua-t-il en le foudroyant du regard.

Le visage de Draco se durcit. Comme il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Harry se leva et, esquissant une moue dédaigneuse, précisa :

« Je dois dîner avec Rémus. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir sans laisser une chance à Draco d'en placer une, Harry se raidit subitement, les sens en alertes. Il avait une très mauvaise pressentiment tout d'un coup. Comme si quelque chose de grave se passait. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur la source de ce mal-être. Et merde ! Fallait-il absolument qu'ils décident de passer à l'action au moment où il avait déconnecté sa magie pour être un peu tranquille ?

« Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » s'inquiéta Draco, en froçant des sourcils.

Le Survivant ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, soudain très pâle.

« Une attaque ! Au Chemin de Travers ! » s'écria Harry avant de transplaner d'un coup.


	5. Sauveur ou Sauvé ?

_Le Chemin de Travers attaqué ??_

Il fallut à Draco quelques seconds pour intégrer ce que son mari venait de dire. Puis, il se ressaisit et leva d'un coup. Il ramassa les affaires de Harry, que ce dernier avait laissé en plan, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour être sûr que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il transplana jusqu'au _Chaudron Baveur_.

Arrivé à destination, il passa la porte d'entrée pour se figer sur le seuil, horrifié. Le plus célèbre pub de monde magique, en Angleterre, s'était transformé en hôpital de secours où, médicomages, infirmières et brancardiers s'agitaient autour des blessés graves ou légers. Les gémissements de douleur s'élevaient ci et là, se joignant au concert de métal et de voix qui emplissait la pièce. Draco remarqua avec une certaine consternation qu'un coin 'morgue' avait été aménagée à la va-vite, non loin de lui.

Une forte odeur de sang et d'anesthésie empestait la salle, cachant d'autres émanations peu ragoûtantes, comme la chair brûlée et une autre moins identifiable mais plus horrible. Les linges sales couvraient le sol, humides de sang et de potions. Les draps blancs qui recouvraient les morts, étaient parsemés de grosses tâches rouges. D'autres avaient glissaient, laissant voir des plaies béantes qui soulevèrent le cœur de Draco. Mais en bon Malefoy qu'il était, son visage resta lisse de toute émotion, quoiqu'un peu pâle.

La dernière fois que Draco avait vu un tel spectacle, c'était lors que la dernière attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui. Que s'était-il passé ?Qui était à l'origine de ce chaos ? Pas le Lord Noir, tout de même ?! Il n'allait pas leur faire _l'honneur_ de revenir _encore_ d'entre les morts ?!

A cette seule idée, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il avait beau d'être devenu un homme très puissant aussi bien sur le point social que magique, le seul fait d'imaginer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclenchait une peur intense en lui. Oui, lui Draco Lucius Malefoy avait peur !

Peur pour sa vie, mais surtout pour celle d'un imbécile décoiffé aux yeux verts qui devait déjà être en train de défier le fouteur de trouble, en bon petit soldat qu'il était. Harry… Stupide Gryffondor !

La mâchoire contractée, Draco se décida enfin à bouger. Avisant que les brancardiers amenaient les blessés de l'entrée côté sorcier, il prit résolument ce chemin, sachant que son mari ne pouvait être que sur le Chemin de Travers. Il traversa la salle avec difficulté, slalomant entre les lits improvisés, le corps médical surchargé, les blessés gémissants. Il devait vite rejoindre son stupide mari et le traîner dans un endroit sûr qu'il ne quitterait pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Il ne venait pas à peine de le retrouver pour le perdre parce que Monsieur voulait jouer les Merlin !

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son mari joue les héros ? C'était l'une des facettes du Survivant que Draco admirait mais qu'il détestait aussi. Il se faisait toujours un sang d'encre à chaque fois que son mari affrontait le mal. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces sombres crétins se débrouiller un peu tout seul pour une fois ?! Non bien sûr, c'était trop lui demander ! Il fallait toujours qu'il soit mêlé à ce genre d'affaire qui mettait immanquablement sa vie en danger.

Il était presque arrivé à la sortie lorsqu'un obstacle étonnant et inattendu surgit devant lui. Rémus Lupin. Bien installé dans son fauteuil roulant, il lui barrait la route, ses yeux ambre brillants d'une détermination qui aiguisa le sens alerte de Draco. En temps normaux, il aurait été ravi de voir l'oncle de Harry, mais là, il se doutait que celui-ci n'avait pas que des mots doux à lui dire. Et surtout, il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec qui que ce soit. Il devait vite retrouver son nigaud de mari.

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin, Draco. » l'avertit Remus, d'un ton ferme.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » demanda Draco, mi-surpris, mi-agacé.

Il n'avait réellement pas de temps à perdre.

« Vous n'iriez pas de l'autre côté. » répondit simplement lycanthrope, d'un ton calme.

« Ecoutez Remus, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre, alors ayez la gentillesse de vous pousser. »

Cela avait été dit d'un ton posé, neutre, presque gentil, mais l'ex-Maraudeur ne s'y trompa pas : c'était un ordre. Un ordre qui laissait entendre que s'il n'obéissait pas, Draco utiliserait la force. Bien qu'étant en position d'infériorité, l'oncle de Harry le jonchait sans la moindre parcelle de peur.

« Remus, si c'était votre mari qui était de l'autre côté, le laisseriez-vous risquer sa vie sans rien faire ? » demanda calmement Draco, plongeant son regard argent dans ceux or du lycanthrope.

« Parce que, maintenant, vous vous préoccupez de sa sécurité ? » demanda-t-il narquoisement.

« Je me suis toujours fait du soucis pour lui ! » objecta Draco, qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Le lycanthrope eut une moue sceptique mais ne dit rien. Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Draco soupira en pensant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir utiliser la magie pour passer. Mais se ne serait pas si facile. Bien que dans un fauteuil roulant, Remus Lupin n'en était pas moins un puissant sorcier et un loup-garou qui plus ait. A la raideur de son corps, Draco savait que l'handicapé avait déjà deviné son intention de le neutraliser.

« Si vous y allez, vous ne serez qu'une gêne pour Harry. » dit alors Lupin d'une voix basse qui surprit Draco.

Comme s'il lui adressa une prière mette !

« Je sais parfaitement me défendre ! Harry n'aura pas besoin de me protéger. Au contrairement même je ne veux que l'aider ! » expliqua Draco, de son ton le plus persuasif.

« Je sais que vous avez une très haute opinion de vous-même, Draco. Mais sachez que ce contre quoi se bat Harry en cet instant est bien au-dessus de nos faibles capacités, à nous, simples mortels ! » martela Lupin.

Draco se raidit, profondément offensé. Non mais pour qui le prenait-on ?! Il était l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde magique tout de même ! L'oncle de Harry ne le laissa pas exposer sa vexation.

« Harry m'a chargé de vous empêcher d'aller au devant du danger, le mettant ainsi lui-même en… »

« Remus, que se passe-t-il ? » l'interrompit un homme blond baraqué que Draco reconnu comme étant Mr Vénale.

L'amant de son mari le regardait avec méfiance, se dressant de toute sa taille entre l'handicapé et un Draco passablement énervé. En voilà un qui aurait mieux fait de rester dans son coin ! Décidant qu'il avait déjà suffisamment perdu de temps en parlottes inutiles, Draco passa à l'attaque. Il ne savait ce que valait Mr Vénale en magie, mais il savait que des deux, Lupin était celui qu'il fallait d'abord neutraliser.

Profitant du fait que le lycanthrope avait la vue masquée par le guignol de service, Draco prit sa baguette à une vitesse incroyable. Bien sûr les sens surdéveloppés de Lupin captèrent le mouvement, mais le temps qu'il pousse Mr Vénale hors de son champ de vision, Draco avait déjà jeté le sort de Sommeil qui atteignit le lycanthrope de plein fouet.

L'handicapé tomba aussitôt dans un profond sommeil que seule la magie de Draco l'en sortirait. Il avait intentionnellement utilisé un sort qui neutraliserait le lycanthrope sans lui faire de mal. Hors que question de faire du mal à l'oncle de Harry !

Draco vit avec un dégoût profond Mr Vénale, qui avait bien servi pour une fois, se relevait péniblement. Dire que cet homme osait proclamer Harry pour sien alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de protéger les personnes chères au cœur de son petit Gryffondor ! S'il avait été un Mangemort Remus serait déjà mort !

Dès qu'il vit Lupin inconscient dans son fauteuil, Mr Vénale bondit sur Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! » cria l'autre, rameutant le corps médical.

Draco évita le coup de poing du géant avant de lui balancer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui envoya Mr Vénale au sol. Sonné, l'autre secoua la tête en essayant de se relever le plus vite possible. Draco, qui n'allait pas prendre la peine de gaspiller sa magie pour un tel incapable, avait ressenti une immense jouissance lorsque son poing avait heurté la joue de son adversaire. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se battre à main nue comme les gangs de l'Allée des Embrumes (un Malefoy ne s'abaissait pas à donner ce genre de correction aux impudents qui s'opposeraient à lui, il avait des larbins pour le faire à sa place), mais là, il avait un petit compte personnel à régler avec cette raclure qui avait osé poser sa main putride sur _son_ mari.

« Messieurs ! Un peu de tenue par Merlin !! » les réprimanda une infirmière, les poings sur les hanches.

Sans lui prêter attention, Draco envoya un magistral coup de pieds dans les bijoux de famille du kinémage qui cria de douleur et se plia en deux en tenant l'endroit touché. Avant que l'autre ne se soit remis de sa douleur, il lui envoya un autre coup de pieds dans la figure qui dut casser le nez au pauvre kinémage, au 'crac' sonore qui se fit entendre sous le hurlement de douleur de Mr Vénale.

Mais, l'homme d'affaire n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Une haine sans nom s'était emparée de lui. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : éradiquer à jamais cet homme de la surface de la terre. Parce que pendant trois ans, il avait su donner à Harry ce que lui-même avait été incapable de lui donner.

Aveuglé par la rage, Draco le roua de coup de pieds pendant quelques secondes, avant de sortir sa baguette, bien décidé à castrer l'immonde pouriture qui avait touché _son_ mari. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'infirmière venir vers eux, suivit par des Aurors. Etouffant un juron, il donna un dernier coup de pieds au kinémage, avant de partir – non sans avoir jeté d'un ton haineux :

« Ca, c'est pour avoir osé poser tes sales pattes sur **_mon_** mari ! »

Il avait presque hurlé le pronom possessif. Personne ne s'emparait de ce qui appartenait à un Malefoy, et lui moins que tous les autres ! Il n'en avait toujours pas fini avec Jonas Marvel. Il ne se calmerait qu'une fois que cet homme serait trente-six pieds sous terre ! Mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas le temps de s'occupait de lui comme il se devait. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire arrêter par les autorités étant donné qu'il avait un mari à secourir. Mais il se promit de revenir sur le cas 'Mr Vénale' plus tard. Il lui ferait regretter d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'effleuré ce qui appartenait à Draco Malefoy !

Arrivé dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur, il se fraya difficilement un passage entre les brancardiers qui amenaient les blessés ou partaient en chercher d'autres. Il déboucha enfin sur le Chemin de Travers ou plus exactement sur le plus grand chaos que Draco n'ait jamais eu le déplaisir de voir. Mr Vénale et sa vengeance tombèrent dans un coin recul de son esprit.

Des cadavres… d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants… sur le sol rouge de sang, dans les boutiques éventrées, sur les toits détruits… partout… des cadavres… un chemin de cadavres ! Cette vision cauchemardesque l'aurait sans aucun doute rendu fou s'il n'avait déjà vu des massacres.

Et entre deux tas de chair éventré, calciné, réduit en bouillis, entre les cris, les gémissements, les pleures, médicomages, infirmières, brancardiers faisaient leur possible pour aider ceux qui pouvaient encore être sauvés ou abréger les souffrances de ceux dont la cause était déjà perdue.

Et puis, il y avait cette odeur. Une puanteur si âcre, si insupportable, si écœurante qu'elle prenait à la gorge, soulevant l'estomac. Une puanteur qui à elle seule, donnait envie de mourir pour y échapper. Une puanteur inhumaine… Cette fois, il n'y avait aucune odeur d'anesthésie pour la couvrir, et Draco la sentait dans toutes ses nuances.

Draco sentit la bile le monter à la gorge. Il posa précipitamment la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir son petit-déjeuner. Par Lucifer, que s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle horreur ? Et surtout comment faisaient les autres sorciers pour travailler dans cette horrible odeur ?!

Ne pouvant plus supporter cette putride puanteur, il se jeta le sort de Cache-nez. Il émit un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il n'huma plus la chose. Dès lors, une seule préoccupation le tourmenta : retrouver son mari.

« Trouve Harry Potter Malefoy ! » ordonna-t-il à sa baguette.

Mais celle-ci resta sans réaction. Et merde, il aurait dû se douter que Harry ne serait pas si facile à repérer. Puissant comme il était, son mari avait dû se rendre imperceptible. Comment le débusquer alors ?

Avisant un brancardier, Draco le harponna et lui demanda où était le champ de bataille. Il apprit qu'il y avait deux fronts, l'un dans l'Allée des Embrumes, l'autre à la Voie d'Ulysse – le quartier des touristes. Il relâcha l'homme et fit quelques pas. La question qui se posait maintenant était : quelle voie choisir ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre trop de temps. Chaque minute comptait.

Peut-être qu'avec une incantation élémentaire, il réussirait à trouver son mari. L'incantation à laquelle il pensait était assez difficile à effectuer car elle nécessitait une concentration totale. Et avec le bordel qui l'entourait, il lui serait très dur de faire le vide absolu de son esprit. Mais c'était la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit en cet instant.

Il tenta de faire abstraction des bruits dérangeants qui l'entouraient, pour faire le vide total de son esprit. Une fois suffisamment concentré, il forma un losange avec ses mains – ses pouces et ses index se touchant – et récita une latine en une langue morte que peu de sorcier maîtrisait.

Un souffle chaud balaya ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, alors qu'une lumière rouge émanait de ses mains. Il récita l'incantation de plus en plus vite, se concentrant sur Harry. Puis, lors que la dernière syllabe fut dite, un petit losange aux contours lumineux se dégagea de ses doigts pour s'éloigner à un mètre environ de lui. On pouvait distinguer une image assez floue à l'intérieur.

D'un mot, Draco la fit s'agrandir et l'image devint plus visible. Lorsqu'elle fit d'environ cinquante centimètres de diamètre, il s'en approcha et vit alors deux silhouettes sombres qui se faisaient face. L'une était imposante et menaçante, l'autre plus frêle, plus petite. Il la reconnut aussitôt. Harry.

En regardant le décor, Draco reconnut avec étonnement la Voie d'Ulysse. Mais contrairement aux Chemin de Travers qui était dévasté, l'avenue était en parfait état. Pas d'immeubles en ruine, pas de boutiques détruites, pas de cadavres jonchant le sol. Juste une netteté impeccable. Une netteté suspecte.

Dirigeant le cadre, il réussit à avoir une vision plus exacte de l'ennemi de son mari. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Il fit un pas en arrière, ne pouvant supporter l'image qui le narguait, le corps secouait de frissons glacés, une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos.

Un démon ! Son mari combattait un démon ! Pas l'un de ces esprits maléfiques qui ensorcelaient les hommes pour dévorer leurs âmes. Mais un véritable démon, avec la marque du Diable sur le front, reconnu comme l'un des puissants du monde d'En-Haut… un démon que seuls les anges avant le pouvoir de vaincre… Et son mari se battait seul contre _ça_… son mari… un simple mortel… c'était pire, bien plus pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé !

Les tremblements de son corps se firent plus perceptible, de grosses gouttes perlaient de son front, ses yeux gris devinrent voilé de frayeur. Draco tenta bien de maîtriser sa peur, mais c'était impossible. Tous sorciers avec un minimum de 'culture divine' savaient à quel point les anges et les démons étaient puissants, êtres supérieurs à toute autre espèce, représentant chacun une partie qui équilibrait le monde. Seul l'Être Suprême était plus puissant qu'eux. Alors que pouvait faire Harry, même en étant le plus puissant des mortels, contre un démon ?

_Harry… Harry… fuis… sorte de là… je t'en supplie… sort de là !_

Un mouvement brusque dans le cadre l'arracha à sa terreur. Draco écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité et horreur mêlées devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Coups de pieds, de poings, de coudes, de genoux, de têtes, sorts, incantations se mêlaient, se heurtaient avec une vitesse et une puissance phénoménales.

Draco arrivait à peine à suivre leurs mouvements, à comprendre les sorts lançaient, les incantations invoquées. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé son mari n'était pas du tout à l'article de la mort, terrassé par un démon surpuissant. Au contraire même, il lui semblait que Harry était au même niveau que son opposant. Impossible !

Draco savait que son mari était fort, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait tenir tête avec autant de panache à un démon. Jamais il n'aurait même pu imaginer que Harry pouvait être si puissant. C'était un peu effrayant de voir un être humain si fort qu'il en paraissait irréel.

Cependant le fait que Harry soit un mortel lui fut prouvé de la plus horrible des manières. En effet, évitant un sort mortel, le démon disparut pour se matérialiser juste derrière le Survivant à une vitesse phénoménale et lui portait un coup surpuissant qui envoya le jeune homme s'effondrer dans un immeuble. Immeuble qui s'écroula, emportant avec lui un beau brun ténébreux aux yeux verts.

Le cœur de Draco cessa de battre alors qu'il blêmissait à vu d'œil. Incapable de maîtriser plus avant les tremblements violents qui contrôlaient son corps, il poussa un long gémissement douloureux comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Une peur si panique, si insidieuse coula dans ses veines qu'il se sentit clouer sur place. Mais un désir prit bien vite le pas sur tout autre sentiment, annihilant toute peur en lui : il devait secourir son mari.

La seule pensée de voir Harry mort, gisant au sol, lui soulevait le cœur. Il lui avait été déjà très difficile de vivre séparé de lui par des milliers de miles, alors part la mort, il ne préférait même pas imaginer l'enfer que serait son existence.

_Harry, j'arrive !_ songea-t-il, se précipitant vers la Voie d'Ulysse.

Faisant fi du sol glissant de sang et des cadavres encombrant le passage, il courut comme si sa vie en dépendant, ne pouvant transplaner dans le Chemin de Travers. Il faillit à plusieurs reprises de rompre le cou, mais il ne ralentit pas l'allure. Cependant, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa destination, un cri aiguë à glacer le sang déchira le ciel.

Il s'arrêta net et leva la tête. Il vit une énorme créature noire volant au-dessus de lui. Elle bougea sa tête de droite à gauche un moment, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, puis fixa un point, comme s'il elle avait repéré ce qu'elle cherchait, avant de faire un piquer effrayant vers le sol.

« Tout le monde à couvert ! » hurla un Auror en avisant la fusée qui venait vers eux.

Aussitôt, médicomages, infirmières, brancardiers, blessés se mirent à l'abris dans les boutiques encore sur pieds. Six Aurors se positionnèrent en cercle et pointèrent leurs baguettes vers le ciel pour faire une barrière de protection alors que les autres jetèrent le sort de la Mort pour tuer la chose.

Mais cela ne servit à rien. D'un cri strident, la créature fit éclater la ridicule barrière et projeta les Aurors dans les airs de ses furieux battements d'aile. Draco entendit des hurlements alors qu'il s'agrippait de son mieux sur le rebord d'une vitrine pour ne pas être emporté lui aussi. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux pour ne pas se prendre des bouts de verre, de bois, de dalle ou de la poussière en pleine face, priant pour que ça s'arrête au plus vite.

Draco sut quand la créature avait mit pieds à terre, lorsque le sol trembla et que le cyclone qui s'était abattu sur eux cessa. Il tomba par terre dans un bruit mate. Toussant pour recracher la poussière qui cimentait ses poumons, il se redressa péniblement pour faire face à la plus monstrueuse créature jamais vue de sa vie. Pire encore que les Détraqueurs. Si hideuse que même dans ses pires cauchemars, il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Et cette charmante créature s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche féline, des vapeurs nauséabondes sortant des ses immenses narines, sa peau noir comme le chardon où des croûtes étaient arrachées, humide de sueur noirâtre.

Sa baguette ! Il jeta de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui et la repéra à un mètre environ sur sa droite. Il tendit la main pour la saisir, mais, avant même qu'il n'ait pu la toucher, la gueule du monstre se referma cruellement sur son bras, lui arrachant un cri inhumain. La douleur embruma son esprit, le laissant presque désincarné. Mais presque seulement.

Se reprenant, il tenta de se libérer de la gueule du monstre en utilisant les sorts les plus puissants qu'il savait faire sans baguette. Malheureusement, cela n'avait même pas l'air de chatouiller la créature qui battit à nouveau des ailes et l'emporta avec elle, sans se soucier des vaines tentatives de Draco pour de soustraire de son emprise.

La respiration de Draco se fit sifflante, alors que son esprit luttait de son mieux contre la souffrance qui irradiait son bras. Il sentait son sang chaud et poisseux coulait le long de son bras, teintant les lèvres monstrueuses de la créature en rouge. Il lui donna un coup de poing, visant l'œil, et eut la satisfaction de voir son entreprise atteindre son but. Un liquide froid et gluant recouvrit sa main, alors qu'il l'enlevait de l'orbite du monstre.

Malheureusement, au lieu de le libérer, cela eut seulement pour effet de mettre son geôlier en colère. En punition pour son attaque, il resserra cruellement ses dents acérées sur son bras, lui infligeant une telle douleur qu'il s'en évanoui…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ce fut une douleur aiguë, telle une pointe que l'on enfonçait dans son bras, qui le ranima. Le visage crispé, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour rendre sa vision moins floue. Mais il constat avec panique que cela n'eut aucun effet. Il sentait quelque chose de sec et poisseux en même temps, coller à son visage, lui obstruant la vue.

Il voulut lever la main droite pour voir ce que s'était, mais celle-ci refusait d'obtempérer. Fronçant des sourcils, il toucha son bras de son autre main et poussa un cri d'horreur. Il n'avait plus de bras !

Il tata frénétiquement le morceau d'épaule qui lui restait, à la recherche de son bras, mais ne trouva que du vide, à sa plus grande horreur. La bile lui monta aux lèvres lorsqu'il sentit son propre sang coulait sur sa main gauche qui s'était crispé sur la blessure béante, augmentant la douleur.

Comment avait-il bien pu perdre son bras droit ? Il se souvint d'un coup de la créature hideuse qui l'avait harponné… Arraché ! Son bras avait été arraché !

La douleur se fit plus intense, le sang coulait plus vite, l'esprit devint fou. Il hurla… hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé de toute sa vie… de colère, de désespoir, de souffrance… il hurla… jusqu'à ce qu'un coup violent le fasse taire.

« La ferme, humain ! A piaffer comme ça, tu vas le mettre encore plus en colère ! » cracha une voix désagréable et légèrement tremblante, comme si son possesseur avait peur.

Sonné, il mit du temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Mais dès qu'il eut reprit contenance, il hurla à nouveau. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre lui de mettre un tel en colère ?! Il avait plus de bras !!

« Tu vas la fermer, oui ?! » siffla Voix-désagréable, accompagnant son ordre d'un autre coup qui faillit assommer Draco. « C'est de ta faute s'il est comme ça, alors boucle-là ou je te le fais bouffer, ton si précieux bras ! »

Drao ouvrit le plus qu'il put ses yeux collant de sang pour voir qui était le sombre crétin qui osait s'adresser à lui ainsi. Mais il n'y voyait strictement rien, à part du rouge. Tout son monde était devenu rouge. Et cette brume écarlate opaque le rendait aveugle à toute autre chose qu'elle. Non seulement il n'avait plus de bras droit mais en plus il était aveugle !!

Une rage tel l'envahit qu'il jeta sa tête en arrière et hurla à plein poumon. Il entendit Voix-désagréable grogner un juron, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas à le frapper pour le faire taire. Ce fut un hurlement inhumain qui lui cloua le bec.

« Ce n'est pas possible !! » s'ahurit Voix-désagréable, tremblante et faible. « Comment un simple mortel peut-il tenir tête aussi longtemps à un Roi des Enfers ??! »

« Peut-être justement pas ce que ce n'est pas un _simple_ mortel. » répondit une autre voix à peine audible mais si froide qu'elle en gela l'air autour d'eux.

Draco ne comprit jamais ce qui se passa. Ne pouvant voir, il sentit simplement un air glacial alors que la Voix-désagréable hurla soudain à l'agonie, couvrant des sifflements d'épée coupant un corps. Il sentit des morceaux de choses gluantes pleuvoir sur lui, alors qu'une odeur immonde envahissait ses narines.

Puis, plus rien à part un silence oppressant qui rendit Draco presque fou. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? Où était Harry ? Etait-il sein et sauf ? Que se passait-il à la fin ???

Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant, vulnérable et perdu ! Il voulait savoir ! Il voulait comprendre ! Il voulait voir !

« Calme-toi, Malefoy. Tout va bien, maintenant. Harry est en bonne santé et il arrive. » dit Voix-glacée, après un très long moment où les nerfs de Draco avaient failli lâcher. « Eurynome, occupe-toi de cet imbécile de Zapan, pendant que je soigne le cavalier servant. »

En apprennent que Harry était sain et sauf, le cœur de Draco se gonfla de joie, avant de se serrer douloureusement. Dire qu'il devait arracher Harry des mains d'un Démon ! Quelle blague ! Il n'avait pas été plus efficace que Mr Vénale ! Remus avait raison enfin de compte : il n'était pas assez puissant pour protéger lui qu'il aimait. Un goût amer envahit sa bouche à cette constatation, alors que son visage se crispait de souffrance et de dégoût de lui-même.

Il en aurait presque pleuré de frustration si Voix-glacée ne donnait pas des ordres à une multitude de personne aux noms bizarres et vaguement familiers, d'un ton polaire qui ne souffrait pas de réplique ; lui rapellant qu'il n'était pas seul et ne devait donc pas se laisser aller à la faiblesse.

A chaque son prononcé par Voix-glacée, le blond eut l'impression que l'air se faisait plus froid. Un air polaire qui endormait la douleur qui le dévorait sa blessure béante. La sensation que quelqu'un s'agenouillait près de lui, le fit sursauter. Draco sentit une main froide se poser sur son front et se rétracta aussitôt, réveillant la douleur endormie de sa blessure.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il légèrement paniqué.

« Laisse-toi faire, Malefoy. Je t'assure que je ne te ferais aucun mal. » dit Voix-glacée qui se voulait apaisante mais qui n'eut strictement pas l'effet souhaité tant elle était froide. « D'ailleurs, si jamais je touchais à un seul cheveu de ta tête, notre petit Ryry me tuerait à coup sûr ! »

Le souffle de Voix-glacée parcourut son visage, amenant avec lui un air sibérien qui faillit geler Draco pour l'éternité. Il sentait ce froid au plus profond de son être, paralysant doucement sa circulation sanguine, alors qu'une trompeur insidieuse s'infiltrait en lui. Il sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes, alors même que des doigts aussi froids que la banquise lui touchaient le reste de son bras meurtri.

Bientôt, il claqua des dents, transi de froid. Il ne sentait même plus ses doigts de pieds. Une douce léthargie l'avait de nouveau enveloppé, chassant la douleur. Les yeux se fermèrent tout à fait, alors qu'une subite source chaleur vint prendre sa main gauche. Celle-ci se referma durement sur cette chaleur bénite qui chassait peu à peu le froid qui régissait son corps.

« Tout va bien, mon amour. » entendit-il à son oreille.

« Harry… ? » murmura Draco, avant de sombrer dans les bras d'un Morphée bien complaisant, doté de yeux verts et de cheveux noirs en bataille.


	6. Le secret de Harry

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Draco se sentait quelque peu groggy. Il avait un goût pâteux dans la bouche, sa tête brumeuse et son corps engourdi. Mais surtout, il avait froid. Un froid qui semblait provenir de l'intérieur de lui. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières, comme si ce geste lui demandait trop de force et regarda d'un air dérouté le plafond terne au-dessus de lui.

Il leva lentement sa main, toucha délicatement son front, pour rencontrer le contact revêche d'une bande médicinale. Draco se figea un instant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait bougé sa main _droite_. Il fixa d'un air abasourdi le membre qui pourtant avait été arraché par un monstre, il y a peu.

D'un geste frénétique, il tata tout son bras, de la naissance de son épaule au bout de ses ongles. Une joie immense et un soulagement infini l'envahissent alors qu'il refoulait les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières. Salazar merci, les médicomages avaient réussi à lui recoudre son bras !

Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour surmonter son soulagement. Puis, il tourna lentement la tête d'un mouvement circulaire pour voir où il était, mais la pénombre de la pièce l'en empêcha.

« Où suis-je ? » pensa-t-il tout haut.

« Au _Chaudron Baveur_. » répondit une voix d'une incroyable douceur recelant pourtant une étrange puissance qui coupait le souffle.

Le regard acier de Draco se posa sur sa provenance, c'est-à-dire le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Là où il ne pouvait strictement pas distinguer son interlocuteur.

« Qui êtes vous ? » s'enquit aussitôt Draco d'une voix écaillée.

« Pour l'instant, cela n'a pas d'importance. » lui assura l'inconnu. « Buvez d'abord cette concoction, et ensuite je répondrais à toutes vos questions. »

Draco vit une coupe en argent apparaître près du lit, alors qu'il sentit son corps se redressait tout seul sur les gros oreillers. Avant même qu'il s'interroge sur l'étonnante liberté que prenaient ses membres, la coupe vint à ses lèvres et il la but lentement, ne laissant pas une goutte du breuvage sans goût qu'elle contenait.

Au fur et à mesure que le liquide coulait dans sa gorge, Draco sentit une chaleur agréable et douce l'envahir, chassant ce froid intérieur qui le rongeait. En quelques secondes, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Toute la lassitude et mal-être qu'il éprouvait s'envolèrent pour ne laisser que cette délicieuse chaleur.

Le blond s'installa plus confortablement sur lit et fixa avec intensité la pénombre qui dissimulait l'inconnu. Aussi insolite que cela puisse paraître, il ne trouvait absolument pas incongru qu'il soit dans une chambre de la taverne la plus célèbre du monde magique avec un parfait étranger dont il ne connaissait que la voix pour l'instant. Au contraire même, il avait étrangement confiance en lui, comme s'il savait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » rééditera-t-il.

Difficilement, il perçut un mouvement provenant de lui et la lumière fut dans la pièce. Draco fit face alors à un homme longiligne vêtu de cuir noir de la tête aux pieds, chaque pli de ses vêtements se faisant un devoir de souligner la majesté de ce corps androgyne. Pour tout bijou, il n'avait qu'une chevalière en argent où un énorme diamant noir avalait toute lumière à sa portée. Son regard se porta sur son visage. Et là, stupeur !

Un teint nacré et velouté rehaussé par la cascade sombre de sa chevelure ébène, un front haut, empreint de noblesse, des sourcils parfaitement arqués, des pommettes hautes, seyante, un nez fin et légèrement busqué, une bouche admirablement ciselée. Un visage aux lignes si parfaites que tout sculpteur se devait de mourir de jalousie devant le créateur de tant d'harmonie et de magnificence.

Et dans le velours de ce visage, deux diamants noirs scintillaient d'une aura oppressante, luisant d'une ironie incommensurable et d'un dégoût impérieux. Draco en était estomaqué de fascination. L'inconnu était d'une beauté si époustouflante que le blond en aurait presque oublié qu'il devait respirer

Il était installé sur un canapé avec une outrecuidante désinvolture, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. Sa main gauche nonchalamment appuyée sur son genou relevé, tenait entre ses doigts albâtres un verre d'hydromel. Son bras droit replié soutenu sur l'accoudoir, la tête posée sur sa main, il fixait Draco d'un regard vide qui déstabilisa totalement le blond.

Le silence s'étira lentement, alors que Draco ne se remettait toujours pas de la beauté de l'inconnu. Celui porta le verre à ses lèvres d'un geste plein de grâce et en but une gorgée savourant lentement le goût de l'alcool.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? » réussit à articuler Draco.

Il eut un long silence où leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas. Il y avait une insupportable tension dans l'air qui rendait la respiration de Draco difficile. Il avait aussi énormément de mal à soutenir le regard de l'inconnu. Mais il lui était impossible de détourner les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'ils été cloué à ceux de cet homme.

Chose terrifiante et fascinante à la fois, il avait l'impression que le noir ténébreux de ses prunelles s'assombrissaient davantage, gouffre sans fond dont la froideur n'avait d'égal que son intense obscurité. Puis brusquement, une image s'imposa à Draco. Il eut soudain l'impression de voir de majestueuses ailes noires se dresser derrière l'inconnu. Sur front une marque terrifiante et envoûtante à la fois. Cela n'avait durait qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il sache qui était en face de lui.

« Vous êtes… vous êtes… »

Il ne put le dire. Les yeux démesurément agrandis, Draco le fixait bouche bée. Le silence s'étira. L'inconnu nullement mal à l'aise, se contenta de regarder Draco en portant de temps à autre son verre à ses lèvres fines. Draco avait beau rejeter en bloque l'identité de cet homme, pourtant tout en lui – de son corps tremblant à son âme suffocante, en passant par son esprit en déroute – lui soufflait que cette homme était bien le Prince des Enfers, Juge des Démons, celui devant qui même les empereurs infernaux baissaient la tête. Lucifer.

« En effet, je suis. » finit-il par confirmer de cette vois douce lacérant l'air.

« Mais… mais… comment ?... pourquoi ?... » balbutia le blond, encore plus blanc que ses drap. « Je… vous… enfin… »

Il s'interrompit, agacé par le tremblement de sa voix. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vous qui accueillez les… »

« A trop appeler les choses, elles finissent par répondre. » coupa son interlocuteur, imperturbable.

Silence.

« Vous… vous n'êtes pas là pour _ça_ ? » parvint à demander Draco, un long moment plus tard.

Sa voix s'était raffermie, mais elle était encore très loin de la tonalité suavement glaciale des Malefoy.

« Non. »

Court. Explicite. Ne laissant place à aucun doute. Le silence se fit à nouveau. Draco remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton, un froid sournois s'étant faufilé jusqu'à lui.

« Alors pourquoi… ? »

« J'ai à m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire urgente. » coupa l'autre.

L'inconnu n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil. Même ses lèvres se mouvaient à peine au grès de ses paroles. Seule sa main semblait animée d'une audacieuse soumission, portant le verre à sa bouche, dans des gestes plein de grâce.

Claquant des dents, Draco se rendit compte que l'atmosphère s'était anormalement rafraîchie. Un froid étrange suintait l'air ambiant, le rendant presque blessant à chaque inspiration. Il eut un frisson violent et serra davantage les draps contre lui. Cette froideur, on aurait dit qu'elle se dégageait du corps de l'Autre.

« Buvez. Cela vous réchauffera. »

Un verre rempli d'un liquide ambre apparu devant le blond. Il hésita un instant à le prendre. Mais croisant le regard de l'Autre, il crut voir ses prunelles si sombres luire d'un éclat émeraude qu'il ne connaissait très bien. Harry. Il pouvait avoir confiance. Il prit la coupe et la vida lentement, savourant la chaleur infernale coulant dans sa gorge. Ce breuvage n'était certainement pas fait par des Vivants.

« Q-que faites-vous ici ? » s'enquit Draco après un long moment, quant il eut recouvré quelques couleurs.

« Je vais vous expliquer. » lui assura l'Autre de cette voix doux et glacée à la fois. « Mais ne m'interrompez pas. S'il y a une chose qui m'exècre encore plus que les longues explications, c'est bien d'être coupé quand j'en donne une. » ajouta-t-il, placidement.

Si sa voix était d'une neutralité infinie, la menace était claire. Draco déglutit bien malgré lui. Son auguste interlocuteur capta sa peur et cela sembla l'amuser. Preuve en était que ses lèvres du péché s'étiraient en un fin sourire sarcastique. C'était la première fois que son visage affichait une émotion.

Le démon prit le temps de boire une nouvelle gorgée, avant de reprendre la parole. Draco avait observé un silence strict, durant ce laps de temps, fasciné par les gestes plein de noblesse de son interlocuteur. On aurait dit une souris en hypnose devant un serpent !

« En tant que Juge des Enfers, mon devoir est de veiller à ce que les Lois Maléfiques de l'Être Suprême soient respectées. L'une d'elles interdit aux démons de venir sur terre. Mais comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a toujours des petits malins qui se croient au dessus des lois. Pour remettre ces opportunistes dans le droit chemin, la Brigade des Cavaliers Noirs, dont je suis le chef, a été crée. Mais en tant que démons, nous ne pouvons venir dans votre monde sans être nous-même hors-la-loi. C'est pourquoi, chaque membre de la Brigade a un Réceptacle, qui lui permet d'intervenir dans votre monde... Vous ne le savez pas mais votre mari est un Réceptacle… Mon Réceptacle. »

Harry, un Réceptacle ! Celui de Lui, en plus ! Nom de… !

Draco en fut si estomaqué qu'il en resta bouche bée. Il dévisagea le démon de ses yeux gris exorbitants. Le Prince des Ténèbres aurait balancé le sort de la Mort en pleine face qu'il n'aurait pas réagi autrement. Il crut même pendant un instant qu'il allait défaillir.

Il avait toujours su que Harry était quelqu'un de spécial. Non parce qu'il était le Survivant, mais à cause de ce regard qu'il avait parfois. Un regard d'un vert très sombre, empli d'une sagesse sans âge écrasante d'une froide indulgence et d'un cynisme acide. Un regard qui mettait toujours Draco mal à l'aise, qui lui avait toujours laissé l'impression de n'être qu'un insecte face à un Eternel. Un regard qu'il détestait car il lui donnait la sensation de n'être qu'un grain de sable dans la vie de son mari.

« Je ne savais pas. » finit par murmurer Draco pour rompre le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

« Voilà pourquoi je vous le dis. » dit le démon, imperturbable. « Les Réceptacles sont bien sûr choisi avec un soin particulier. Il faut qu'ils se soient très puissants corporellement et mentalement, pouvant supporter notre pénétration. Il faut aussi un être à l'apparence et au caractère semblable au notre pour que la fusion de nos corps, esprit et âme soit possible. »

« Mais, Harry n'est strictement pas comme vous… n'est-ce pas ? » protesta faiblement Draco, une fois la stupéfaction digérer tant bien que mal.

Le démon émit un imperceptible soupir et posa un regard légèrement agacé sur Draco qui le paralysa de peur et de fascination. Le blond déglutit, pensant sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais, le Prince des Enfers se contenta de boire une dernière gorgée d'alcool avant de poser son verre sur un plateau venu de lui-même offrir ses services au démon.

Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Draco, celui-ci se sentit écrase par leur froideur abyssale. Pour la première fois, son côté démoniaque se fit réellement ressentir. L'atmosphère était devenue lourde, rendant la respiration difficile.

« Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer alors que vous connaissez si mal celui que vous prétendez aimer plus que tout au monde ? » railla le démon avec une cruauté méprisante.

Draco voulut le contredire, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il savait bien que le démon avait parfaitement raison. Il savait si peu de chose sur Harry. On aurait pu croire que le fait d'être son mari aurait amené le brun à se confier à lui. Mais c'était tout le contraire.

Harry n'avait jamais évoqué son enfance ou les périodes troubles de la guerre. Lorsqu'il en parlait, il restait toujours dans les vagues, sans jamais révéler ses sentiments. Ce manque de confiance avait énormément chagriné Draco qui voyait là une preuve évidente du faible amour que le brun lui portait.

« La confiance est quelque chose qui se mériter. Or, vous n'avez rien fait pour cela. A chaque fois qu'il vous a mis à l'épreuve, vous avez lamentablement échoué. » susurra le démon, avec un moue adorablement condescendante.

Draco tressaillit sous cette attaque. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il le savait ça. Il le savait qu'il avait déçu Harry. Qu'il n'avait pas était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. Il le savait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, brimant l'immense tristesse l'envahissant. A nouveau un long silence les enveloppa.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda finalement Draco en redressant la tête. « Je croyais que les esprits ne révélait jamais l'identité de leur possédé. »

« Je en suis pas un esprit. » souligna calmement le démon. « Mais il est vrai que la pénétration est basée sur le même principe que la possession. Révéler notre identité, ainsi que celle de notre Réceptacle peut être très dangereux. »

Silence.

« Que voulez-vous ? » s'enquit une nouvelle fois Draco, la peur lui contractant le ventre.

Il sentait que ce qu'allait lui dire le Prince des Enfers ne lui plairait pas.

« Votre mari a réussi à deux reprises à prendre le dessus sur moi. »

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi.

« Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que Ha… »

« Je vous ai déjà dit qu'à trop appeler les choses, elles finissent par répondre. » coupa sèchement le démon.

Draco se crispa aussitôt, aussi impressionné qu'effrayé.

« Je… hum, vous voulez dire que… mon mari aurait réussi à vous renvoyer chez vous ? »

« Non. Laissez-moi vous expliquez… Lors d'une pénétration, l'âme et l'esprit du Réceptacle sont enfermés dans une sorte de bulle protectrice les coupant totalement d monde extérieur et de son propre corps. Cela nous permet d'avoir une totale maîtrise du corps pénétré. Mais dans le cas de votre mari, il semblerait que l'amour qu'il vous porte vous relie même lorsqu'il est enfermé dans cette bulle. Et ce lien est un énorme problème. »

« Je… pourquoi ? »

« Les deux uniques fois où votre mari a annihilé ma volonté et repris le contrôle de son corps, c'était lorsque _vous_ étiez en réel danger. Lorsqu'_Elle _était si proche de vous, qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne permettra jamais qu'Elle vous fauche. Et pour cela, il serait près à faire n'importe quoi… même à vous tuez de ses propres mains. »

Silence abasourdi.

« Je… je comprend pas. Le résultat final est le même… du moins si vous parlez bien de ce que je pense. » balbutia un Draco dérouté, après un long moment.

« Vous ne pouvez pas plus vous tromper. Je ne parle pas du simulacre que les Vivants craignent tant. Mais de la l'Autre, la véritable. Celle qui surpasse même le néant. L'embrasser signifie ne plus jamais exister, aussi bien dans le monde des Mortels que des Eternels »

Draco déglutit péniblement. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'Elle. Dans les sectes secrètes de la Magie Noire, on disait qu'il existait une mort absolue. Non pas seulement celle du corps, mais aussi de l'esprit et de l'âme. La destruction totale d'un être. On disait aussi que prononcer son nom, l'appelait à soi. Draco sentit un frisson lui courir l'échine. Quand ? Quand avait-il été si proche d'Elle ?

« Vous pouvez vous détendre. Vous n'êtes plus sa proie… du moins plus pour l'instant. »

Voilà qui ne rassura absolument pas Draco.

« Pourquoi me veut-Elle ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Elle ne vous veut pas particulièrement. Elle a juste voulu s'emparer de ce qui était à portée de main, voilà tout. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ce n'est pas Elle qui cherche ses victimes, se sont ses victimes qui viennent à Elle. »

« Mais… je n'ai jamais voulu La rencontrer ! »

« Evidement. Votre proximité n'était pas de votre fait, mais de facteur extérieur. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est-ce… ? » s'enquit expressément le blond.

« Celle n'a que peu d'importance. » coupa le démon, avec calme.

« Mais… ! » protesta Draco.

« Cela n'a que peu d'importance. » répéta son interlocuteur d'un ton catégorique qui ne souffrait de réplique.

Draco frissonna sous la froideur de sa voix.

« Non seulement votre mari a réussi à vaincre ma volonté, mais en plus, il a pu avoir accès à mes pouvoirs et les utiliser contre ses ennemis. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » s'écria Draco, sidéré. « Je veux dire, vous un Eternel et il n'est qu'un simple mortel ! C'est… c'est absolument illogique ! »

« La logique est une notion qui n'a de logique qu'elle-même. Sachez que rien n'est impossible. »

« Mais tout de même… » murmura Draco, ayant encore du mal à le croire.

« Vous êtes son valéon. Voilà pourquoi le lien entre vous est si fort. Si puissant, qu'il en annihile ma volonté. » laissa tomber le démon.

« Son valéon ? » répéta Draco, perplexe.

« J'oubliais que les Vivants n'ont aucune culture. » soupira le démon. « Le valéon est ce que vous, mortels, appelaient « âme sœur ». Bien que ce terme soit très réducteur, il est celui qui s'en approche le plus. »

Draco mit un peu de temps pour assimiler cette révélation. Il n'avait jamais cru à ce genre de choses. Il trouvait ça réducteur, dérangeant. Bien sûr, il aimait Harry, certes, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'ils étaient prédestinés l'un à l'autre. Il préférait croire qu'ils s'étaient choisis l'un l'autre. C'était plus… rationnel.

Troublé, Draco garda longtemps le silence, les yeux dans le vague. Son âme sœur ? Non… son valéon… Ces deux mots tourbillonnaient dans sa jusqu'à lui en donne le tournis. Il s furent vite remplacé par « Harry m'aime. ». Mister Vénale ou pas, Harry l'aimait lui et personne d'autre. Le cœur de Draco se gonfla d'une joie incommensurable. Il resta immobile, seulement attentif au ras de marais d'émotions tumultueuses qui le submergeait.

Puis, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, revenant à la réalité. Il se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il tentait d'essuyer le plus discrètement possible les larmes traîtresses coulant sur ses joues. Il s'éclaircit la voix et releva la tête, penaud. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi embarrassé de sa vie. Quand il croisa le regard du démon, ils e noya dans deux lacs verts.

_Harry !_

Le temps d'un battement de cils et les prunelles de son interlocuteur étaient redevenus noirs. Draco secoua la tête, sûr qu'il était en proie à des hallucinations. Il se racla à nouveau la gorge, mal à l'aise, mais infiniment heureux.

« Je… vous… il… » bafouilla-t-il pathétiquement.

« Je crois que vous nous avez tous énuméré. » souligna le démon, avec un fin sourire narquois.

Draco le fusilla des yeux, plus gêné encore. Il détestait être en position d'infériorité.

« Revenons au fait qui nous intéresse. » poursuivit le démon, l'air de rien. « Heureusement, votre mari a su contrôler mes pouvoirs lors de ses réveils et n'a pas de réel souvenir à leur sujet. Il se rappelle juste ne plus avoir été lui-même, d'avoir était plus sombre… diabolique. Mais nous ne sommes pas passés loin de la catastrophe. La destruction total de votre monde étant la possibilité la moins dramatique. Il est donc évident que nous ne pouvons accepter que ce genre de chose se reproduise. C'est en cela que vous nous êtes utile. »

« Moi ? Mais qu'est que je peux bien faire ? Je n'ai ni sa puissance, ni la votre ! »

C'était dur à reconnaître, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Il se voyait mal canaliser un Harry déchaîné usant des pouvoirs d'un démon supérieur.

« Votre mari s'est éveillé à deux reprise durant la pénétration. Il n'y en aura pas de troisième. »

L'air se satura d'une tension glaciale. Draco sentit une peur sans nom lui broyer les tripes. Qu'avaient-t-il fait ?

« Qu'avez-vous fait à mon mari ? » demanda-t-il, glacial.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, qu'il retrouvait sa voix malefoyenne.

« Un sceaux divin a été posé sur votre mari lui empêchant de se manifester durant la pénétration. » expliqua placidement le démon, nullement impressionné par la dureté de Draco.

« Mais si jamais il tentait de passer outre, son âme et son esprit seraient endommagés ! » s'écria Draco, fou de rage, se levant d'un bond.

« Je sais. »

« Mais… mais… ! » s'étrangla Draco, ulcéré par le flegme de son interlocuteur. « C'est hors de question ! » cingla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Votre avis n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Il est déjà scellé. »

Draco se laissa retombé sur le lit, tremblant. A nouveau, il avait envie de pleurer.

_Harry, pauvre idiot, dans quelle galère tu t'es encore embarqué !_

S'il mourrait, est-ce que son mari serait sauf ? S'il disparaissait…

« Ne tombons pas dans le mélodramatique, voulez-vous. » soupira le démon, semblant très las soudain.

Draco l'incendia du regard, alors même que son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine.

« Vous _lisez_ dans mes pensées ! » cracha-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

« Votre esprit est une véritable passoire. » lança calmement le démon, confirmant ainsi l'affirmation du blond.

Draco eut envie de lui balancer le lit à la figure.

« J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour votre mari, malgré le fait qu'il soit un mortel tout aussi incompréhensible que ceux de son espèce. » continua le démon, comme si de rien. « Voilà pourquoi je vais vous révéler la seule manière de l'immuniser contre le sceaux. Ou plus exactement, comme vous protéger, vous, contre l'Autre, puisque cela semble être le seul déclencheur de cette rage dévastatrice. »

« Que dois-je faire ? » s'empressa de demander Draco.

« Bien que votre lien soit très fort, il n'est pas à son paroxysme. Pour l'instant, seul vos corps sont totalement unis. En fortifiant votre lien valéonis à son maximum, vous bénéficierez de la protection de votre mari contre l'Autre. Vous n'aurez donc plus rien à craindre d'elle car les Réceptacles ne partent qu'à la fin de leur cycle. Elle ne peut les toucher. »

« Comment fortifier notre lien ? »

« Je ne peux vous le dire. Mais je peux vous le montrer. »

Le démon leva une main majestueuse. Soudain tout se mit à tanguer autour de Draco. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

L'impression de chute cessa rapidement. Crispé de tout son être, Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux pour conjurer le vertige qui le tenaillait. Entendant des bruits de conversation, il se tourna. Il était dans un petit salon décoré de bric-à-brac divers formant un ensemble pour le moins étrange. Un groupe de personne était installé près de la cheminée, des tasses fumante à la main. Ils riaient et discutaient avec animation.

Draco s'approcha d'eux après avoir reconnu la tête hirsute de son mari. Le blond réprima une grimace quand il avisa que c'était toute la clique des Gryffondor qui était présent. Ce qui le dérangea au plus haut point, outre le fait qu'il subissait la belette en train de roucouler avec sa cinglée d'épouse, Loufoca, c'était de voir cet espèce scroutt de Finnigan assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était Harry, sa main se rapprochant dangereusement de la tête du brun. Le regard dans l'irlandais couvait Harry n'était pas pour plaire à Draco, non plus.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait celui-là ? Harry était marié, casé, pris, en laisse ! Indisponible, quoi ! Qu'il aille pendouiller sa putride main ailleurs ! Si jamais il osait effleurer ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de _son_ mari, il le plus ferait payer très cher !

Toute son attention sur Finnigan et sa main coupable, Draco n'écouta pas la conversation. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix de Harry cajola l'air, qu'il cessa d'incendier l'irlandais du regard pour écouter son mari.

« La première fois que je le lui ai dis, c'était lorsque nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, à Poudlard. » confessa Harry, un sourire tendre aux lèvres et les yeux brillant de souvenir.

« A Poudlard ? Rassure-moi, ce n'était pas durant nos années d'étude ? » grimaça la belette.

« Non, c'était à la soirée des anciens élèves. » pouffa Harry.

Draco adorait l'entendre rire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus écouté ce son grave, légèrement rauque, et incroyablement sensuel.

« En tout cas, c'était la soirée des premières fois, dis-moi ! » se moqua Thomas.

« Draco a été le premier dans bien des domaines. » révéla Harry, son sourire tendre refaisant surface.

« Merlin ! Ne me dit pas que la Fouine a été ton premier amant ! »

Draco lui lança un regard féroce, montrant presque des dents. Non mais de quoi se mêlait-il, celui-là ? Et d'où il croyait pouvoir l'appeler de ce détestable surnom impunément ? Il oublia bien vite les diverses scènes de torture dédicacées à l'irlandais, quand il entendit la réponse glaciale de son mari.

« Il se nomme Draco et oui, il a été le premier sur ce plan aussi. Il me semble qu'il y a d'autres sièges disponibles dans cette pièce. »

Un petit silence tendu suivit ses mots. Finnigan s'éloigna de Harry, le visage légèrement pâle. Un sourire un peu idiot flotta sur la lèvre de Draco. Salazar qu'il aimait quand son petit lion le défendait !

« C'est tout même incroyable que tu soit resté vierge jusqu'à vingt ans ! » finit par dire Granger, pour relancer la conversation.

_Bon, ils vont le lâcher, oui, avec cette histoire ?_ s'agaça Draco, qui n'aimait que modérément que sa vie privé soit étalé devant ces crétins.

« C'est vrai qu'avec un physique comme le tien, cela paraît incroyable ! » renchérit Finnigan dans une pitoyable tentative pour amadouer Harry.

Mais, à la plus grande satisfaction de Draco, le brun ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil.

« D'abord, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps, durant la guerre. Et par la suite, personne ne m'a donné envie de franchir le cap avant Draco. »

_Normale, je suis le meilleur_, se vanta le blond, avec un sourire suffisant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ? » s'agaça Finnigan.

_Celui-là, il perd vraiment de bonnes occasions de se taire_, songea Draco alors qu'il vit la bouche de son mari devenir une fine ligne, signe avant coureur de réplique cinglante à venir.

Mais la belette femelle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Outre le fait qu'il soit riche comme crésus et soit doté d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, ce mec est une véritable bombe sexuelle ! »

« Ginny ! » suffoqua son frère, aux bords de la syncope.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Draco aussi. Cependant, il cessa bien vite quand il entendit ce fichu irlandais marmonner : « Cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un caractère de détraqueur ! ». Au regard polaire que Harry lança à Finnigan, Draco comprit que son cher et tendre avait parfaitement entendu la boutade. Il faudrait qu'il s'occupe du cas l'irlandais. On n'insultait pas un Malefoy impunément !

« Et lui, quand te l'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Loufoca, un air rêveur sur le visage.

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit aussitôt. Draco se raidit, sentant que la suite n'aller pas lui plaire. Qu'était-il sensé avoir dit à son mari ?

« Héhé ! Crache le morceau, Harry, qu'on se marre ! » ricana la belette en se frottant les mains d'anticipation. « Allez, Ry, fait pas ton timide, dis-nous comment Malefoy s'est déclaré. Ca a du lu coûter, ça, nyark !... Allez, Harry, ne le couvre pas !... Harry ? »

_Mais, il va se la fermer, ce stupide glouton !_

Draco tremblait de rage, alors même que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Son mari avait détourné le regard, le visage fermé. Un lourd silence s'en suivit. Draco vit Harry faire tourner son alliance autour de son doigt, chose qu'il détestait. Quand son époux faisait ça, il avait toujours l'impression que Harry n'avait qu'une envie : arracher l'anneau de son doigt. Se libérer de lui, donc.

« Draco ne m'a jamais dit qu'il aimait. » laissa tomber Harry.

Le silence qui suivit fut encore plus insupportable que le précédent.

Le visage blême, Draco se rendit à peine compte que le décor changeait. De cris joyeux l'arracha à ses tumultueux sentiments. Draco releva la tête. Un spectacle déchirant le lyncha les yeux. Harry tenait un bébé dans les bras, un sourire si heureux sur les lèvres que le cœur du blond en chavira. Le brun soulevait le poupon dans les airs, provoquant moult hurlement appréciateurs.

« Tu feras un excellent père, Harry ! » le complimenta Loufoca en lui tendant un biberon.

« Merci ! » s'exclama joyeusement son mari en caressant doucement le fin duvet du poupon qui tétait avidement son biberon.

_C'est bien le fils de son père, lui_, songea narquoisement le blond.

« Quand est-ce que Draco et toi allaient en faire un ? »

Le sourire de Harry vacilla. Draco sentit son estomac se contracter d'avantage.

« Je ne crois pas que se soit pour maintenant. » répondit le brun avec une légèreté feinte.

« Pourquoi ? Vous voulez des enfants, non ? »

« Oui, bien sur ! » répondit aussitôt Harry, avant que son visage s'assombrisse. « Enfin moi, j'en veux, mais Draco pense qu'il est encore trop tôt. »

Il y eut un moment de silence où Harry empêcha la progéniture de la belette de s'étouffer avec son biberon.

« De tout façon, même s'il était pour, il se passera des lustres avant que je tombe enceinte ! Draco passe tout son temps au bureau. C'est à peine si je le vois ! » marmonna amèrement Harry.

« Je vois. »

« Et puis, je ne crois pas que Draco veuille vraiment des enfants. » reprit Harry, après un petit silence. « Il retarde juste le moment où il me le révèlera avec son excuse bidon ! »

Draco fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » s'étonna Loufoca, en prenant sa belette miniature pour lui faire faire le rot.

« Il suffit de voir comment il se comporte avec eux. Dès qu'un enfant est dans les parages, il a cette moue méprisante et les regarde comme s'ils étaient de la vermine sur ses chaussures bien cirées. Ils ne voient en eux que d'horribles petits monstres touchent à tout, bavant, criant, vomissant, salissant leur couche ! » s'écria presque Harry, le visage contracté d'indignation.

« Change de père. »

Silence perplexe où Harry comme Draco cherchent de quoi parler Luna.

« Si tu es sûr que ton mari ne veut pas d'enfant et que toi, tu en veux absolument, alors change de père… ou de mari, si tu préfères. » expliqua Loufoca devant l'air interrogatif du brun.

Draco crut qu'il allait voir une attaque.

_Mais elle est malade !_

C'était donc ça, les _judicieux_ conseils que lui donnaient ses chers amis ! Pas étonnant que Harry l'ait quitté ! Ce qui rassurait quelque peu Draco, c'était que son mari avait une expression aussi choquée que lui. Puis, il éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

« Le problème Luna, c'est que je ne veux pas d'enfants s'ils ne sont pas de Draco. » dit tristement Harry.

« Oooh ! Alors, il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre le bon vouloir du dragon. »

« J'en ai bien peur, oui. » sourit Harry, résigné.

La tristesse de son mari lui brisa le cœur. Cependant, il ne put s'appesantir d'avantage sur sa douleur, car le décor changeait à nouveau, dans un tourbillon.

Ce souvenir-là, Draco s'en rappelait parfaitement. Harry et lui venaient de se marier et prenaient un repos bien mérité après une nuit d'amour. Draco fixa son double avec un mélange d'envie et de nostalgie. Il se souvenait le bonheur parfait de leur premier mois de mariage. Pourquoi tout avait volé en éclat ?

Son double avait un visage si serein, si heureux alors qu'il serrait contre son cœur la source de toute cette joie. Draco se rappela le sentiment de puissance et d'amour qui l'avait submergé de tenir cette perle rare dans ses bras, d'avoir été choisi par Harry, d'être la cause du sourire béat qui incurvait ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers. Comment avait-il pu oublié, ça ? Il n'était qu'un idiot !

« Lorsque nous rentrons, nous nous marierons à nouveau. » souffla son double en déposant un baiser dan les cheveux en pagaille de son tout nouveau mari.

« Se remarier ? » s'étonna Harry en redressant la tête pour le regarder. « Draco, l'encre n'est même pas encore sec sur notre acte de mariage ! » rit-il.

« Peut-être mais pas un de nos proches n'était présent. » protesta Draco.

« A qui la faute ? » accusa Harry ave un tendre sourire.

Il balaya de la main la boutade du brun.

« On va organiser un grand mariage, comme ceux des contes de fée ! » s'exclama son double, enflammé.

« Tu joueras le rôle de la princesse, je suppose ? » se moqua son mari.

« Harry, je suis sérieux ! » dit Draco, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Mais, moi aussi ! » pouffa la brune.

Draco sourit alors que son double leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré que son mari raille ses plans. Pour le punir, il s'embrassa férocement. Et ceci entraînant cela, ils ne reprirent leur conversation que bien plus tard.

« Je veux que le monde entier soit témoin de mon bonheur ! » souffla son double.

« Tu crois qu'ils l'accepteront ? » s'enquit Harry, inquiet.

« Ca, je m'en fiche ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est nous. » répondit son double en embrassant voluptueusement son mari.

« Oui. » dit Harry quand sa bouche fut libérée. « Je me remarierais avec toi autant de fois que tu voudras. » ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogatif du blond.

Son double l'embrassa à nouveau plus fougueusement. Un long moment plus tard, il reprit la parole en serrant Harry plus fort contre lui.

« Je ne laisserais jamais personne s'immiscer entre nous. Je te protègerais de tous les conspirateurs et je t'enchaînerais à moi de toutes les manières possibles. Pour que jamais tu ne m'échappes. »

« Je n'aurais jamais envie de t'échapper. » souffla Harry.

Les yeux brouillés, Draco regard sans les voir les deux amants s'unir à nouveau.

Quand ? Quand ce jeune marié passionné été-t-il devenue ce sinistre homme d'affaire casant son époux entre deux rendez-vous ? Draco n'aimait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Certes, les affaires de la famille avaient requis toute son attention, mais jamais elles n'auraient du passer avant Harry.

Comment avait-il pu faire tant de mal à l'être qu'il chérissait le plus en ce monde, sans même s'en rendre compte. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle. Il n'avait tenu aucune des promesses faites à Harry. Pire même, il l'avait rendu malheureux. Le bilan était catastrophique. Comment s'étonner maintenant que Harry l'ait quitté, qu'il se soit lassé ? Lui-même aurait abandonné bien avant que son mari. Mais quel crétin, il avait été !

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. »

Draco tressaillit. Il leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau dans son lit, dans la chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Le Prince des enfers lui faisait face, toujours imperturbable.

« Vous n'avez tenu aucune des promesses que vous lui avez faite. Pire même, vous l'avez fait souffrir plus quiconque. »

Draco ferma les yeux. Il avait été en dessous de tout, il le savait. Pas étonnant que Harry soit allé se consoler dans les bras de Mister Vénale !

« Votre crédulité ne fait pas honneur à votre perspicacité. Croyez-vous réellement qu'il se serait engagé avec un autre alors même que son alliance luisait à son annulaire ? Le mariage est un sacrément très important pour lui. Il ne tolèrerait pas de le bafouer. S'il avait voulu prendre un amant, il aurait d'abord divorcé. »

« Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. » murmura Draco, la gorge soudain très nouée.

« Il me semble que votre mémoire vous joue des tours. _Vous_ avez entamé cette procédure de divorce. Pas lui. Pour vous marier avec un autre qui plus ait. Avant que vous ne preniez les choses en main, votre mari ne semblait pas empressé d'officialiser votre rupture. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange de sa par ? »

Draco ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à ce côté de leur rupture. Harry l'avait quitté, point. A ce moment-là, leur couple allait suffisamment mal pour qu'il comprenne la décision de son mari. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il voyait toutes les failles de son raisonnement.

Harry n'était pas du genre à fuir. Généralement, il se débarrassait toujours rapidement de ce qui l'encombrait, de manière plus ou moins douce selon les cas. S'il avait réellement voulu le rayer de sa vie, il serait resté et lui aurait fait signé les document le libérer à coup d'_Impérium_ si nécessaire. Or, il avait fait tout le contraire. Pourquoi ? S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, Draco aurait dit qu'il voulait qu'il lui…

_Merde !_

Harry avait voulu qu'il lui courre après ! Il n'avait strictement rien compris ! Mais quel crétin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà sur le fait de bien connaître son mari ? Non mais quel crétin ! Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Mais quel crétin ! La seule explication qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il avait été bien trop imbriqué dans sa propre douleur pour réfléchir posément au comportement de Harry.

_Ce n'est pas une excuse, imbécile !_ se maugréa-t-il, écoeuré par sa propre bêtise.

« Maintenant que vous vous êtes rendu compte de vos erreurs et que vous savez comment faire pour les réparer, je peux m'en aller. Un dernier conseille tout de même : prenez garde à votre famille. Ils n'étaient pas étrangers à votre rupture. Bonne chance. »

« Merci. » fit vaguement Draco alors que l'apparence du Prince des Enfers changeait étonnamment sous ses yeux.

Les longs cheveux de jais se rétrécissaient jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une éparse forêt brune. Les yeux sombres s'éclaircirent pour prendre la couleur de l'émeraude. La peau pâle s'assombris, prenant une teinte plus légèrement plus mate. Même les vêtements changèrent d'apparence pour redevenir l'ensemble beige sexy qui moulait le corps parfait de son mari. Sur son nez, des lunettes ovales à fines montures étaient apparues.

Harry était de retour.

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour améliorer sa vue. Il semblait un peu perdu. Mais dès qu'il posa les yeux sur le blond, l'inquiétude et la peur se disputaient le soulagement et la joie. Ce mélange contradictoire conférait une teinte assez étonnante au regard de son mari. Avant que Draco ait pu se remettre de sa surpris, une fusée brune lui sauta dessus.

« Draco, tu es vivant ! Merlin merci, tu es vivant ! J'ai eu si peur ! » pleura presque Harry dans son cou, en le serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer.

Le blond ne put le rassurer car sa bouche fut soudain fort occupé avec celle de son époux.

C'est pas grave, on a tout le temps pour parler, songea Draco en savourant le goût exquis des lèvres de Harry.


	7. Seconde chance

Tant bien que mal, Harry essayait de reprendre ses esprits mais c'était très difficile lorsqu'il sentait le corps chaud de Draco pressé contre le sien. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait initié leur baiser. Baiser qui entraînait bien autre chose. Mais pouvait-il vraiment se reprocher sa faiblesse ?

Quand il avait vu son mari couvert de sang, à l'agonie, il avait totalement perdu la tête. Il avait ressenti la souffrance de Draco comme si elle avait été la sienne. Et cela lui avait été insupportable. Quand Draco avait perdu connaissance et qu'il l'avait cru mort, son être tout entier s'était brisé en mille morceaux. A cet instant, tous ses reproches contre Draco lui avaient paru bien lointain. Seul compté cette intolérable douleur lui anéantissant l'âme. Il l'aimait tellement !

Mais maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur la vie de son mari, Harry se rappelait que l'amour ne guérissait pas tout les maux et ne franchissait pas tous les obstacles. Il tenta de se soustraire aux bras de Draco mais pour un convalescent, son mari avec une poigne bien ferme.

« Dray… non… » réussit-il à articuler entre deux baisers enflammés.

« Dis-le encore. » chuchota son mari en plongeant son regard pénétrant dans le sien.

« Q-quoi donc ? »

« _Dray_. » dit-il de cette voix basse, sensuelle qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. « Redis-le encore. »

Harry tressaillit. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait utilisé l'affectueux diminutif dont il usait du temps où ils étaient heureux.

« Dis-le. » insista Draco en emprisonnant sa nuque de sa main libre.

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement des siennes et Harry laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

« Dray… »

Ferme et douce à la fois, la bouche de son mari captura la sienne avec une ardeur qui le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Leurs torses se plaquèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs hanches ondulèrent d'un même rythme. En l'espace de quelque instants, ils furent propulsés dans un monde de volupté où plus rien ne comptait sauf eux, leurs parfums, leurs épidermes, leurs gémissements et leurs frissons de plaisir. Harry perdit totalement la tête, ne se souvenant même plus de ses réticences.

Draco soupira lorsqu'il enfouit les mains dans la chevelure soyeuse et indomptable de Harry. En un clin d'œil, ce dernier fut débarrassé de sa veste et de sa chemise. Draco aussi s'était dépouillé de sa robe blanche de patient, livrant son torse magnifiquement sculpté au regard d'un Harry appréciateur. Il fit délicatement courir ses oncles sur la peau ferme du blond, lui arrachant des frissons délicieux.

Les draps qui les séparaient s'envolèrent dans un coin de la chambre avec le reste de leur vêtement. Nu, peau contre peau, ils se dévorèrent la bouche, comme des assoiffés. Leurs baisers devinèrent brûlant. Draco poussa un grognement satisfait quand il lui mordilla les lèvres, leurs langues dansèrent bientôt langoureusement. Harry saisit le sexe tendu de son mari et commença à le masser sensuellement, grisé par l'intensité vibrante de son désir. Draco gémit à nouveau tout en titillant les tétons fièrement dressés de Harry. Submergé par une onde de plaisir, ce dernier se tortilla lascivement en gémissant.

Poussé par l'envie de caresser son mari, Harry le fit s'allonger et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux. Il fit courir ses mains, sa langue sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps superbement découplé jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant plus, Draco l'obligea à cesse la plus intime et torturante caresse qu'il soit, pour un baiser torride. Emportés par un tourbillon de désir, ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, roulant sur le lit, étroitement enlacés.

Ce fut alors au tour de Draco de faire perdre la tête à Harry avec des caresser osées, sensuelles, gourmandes. De sa langue, de ses doigts, il le mena aux bords de la jouissance, tout en le préparant à le recevoir. Dans une longue plainte, rauque, Harry se libéra dans sa bouche, le souffle court. Draco n'attendit pas pour le pénétrer. Harry cria de douleur, de plaisir mêlé. Son mari posa une main sur sa joue en murmurant des paroles apaisantes, ne bougeant plus pour lui permettre de s'accoutumer à sa présence.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser sa main avant de lui faire un sourire lumineux. Il sentait Draco en lui. En lui. Cette présence oppressante et divine à la fois lui avait tant manqué. Il en avait rêvé, espéré et enfin, son souhait se réalisait. Enfin. Ivre de bonheur, Harry mordilla sa paume et ce fut au tour de Draco de gémir longuement en enfouissant ses lèvres dans la moiteur de son cou.

Le blond faisait tout pour se retenir et ne pas pilonner son mari comme il en avait envie. Il était surpris de trouver Harry si étroit. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une telle étroitesse. Comme si cela faisait longtemps que le brun n'avait fait l'amour, comme s'il s'était préservé pour lui seul. Cette seule idée fit pulser violemment son sexe. Il gémit de nouveau, au supplice.

« Ca va aller. » murmura Harry à son oreille, avec une tendresse qui fit chavirer le cœur de Draco.

Alors seulement, il bougea en lui. Et il faillit en mourir. C'était tellement bon ! Sentir la chaleur de Harry, respirer son odeur, entendre ses gémissements. Son cœur grognait dans sa poitrine comme un forcené et Draco était sûr qu'il allait mourir avant la fin. Comment avait-il seulement pu se passer de ça durant trois infernales années ? Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager toucher un autre homme ? Il avait du être complètement atteint ! Mais heureusement, il avait retrouvé toute sa raison !

Luisants de sueur, ils s'étreignirent avec une fougue presque primitive. Les coups de rein de Draco étaient de plus en plus puissants, malmenant délicieusement la prostate de Harry, ses baisers plus goulus meurtrissaient ses lèvres. Entre eux, le sexe du brun palpité douloureusement, subissant avec ivresse les suaves frottements du ventre de Draco. Mille étincelles jaillirent dans le champ de vision de Harry, encadrant le visage crispé de plaisir de Draco. Enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, il alla au-devant de ses fougueux assauts ponctués de soupirs et de gémissements.

Ils étaient si obnubilés l'un par l'autre, qu'ils ne virent le phénomène magique les entourant. Les meubles et autres objets décoratifs flottaient dans les airs en une chorégraphie festive. Une espèce d'aurore boréale scintillait de mille feux, reflétant une myriade de couleurs sur leurs corps en sueur. Eux-mêmes flottaient au dessus du lit, ondulant langoureusement l'un contre l'autre en une danse aussi ancienne que le monde.

Quand il l'eut amené au bord de l'extase, Draco prit le visage de Harry en coupe et l'enveloppa d'un regard empreint de gravité. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans le silence de la chambre. Il le dévisagea longuement, presque solennellement, avant de plonger de nouveau en lui en lui murmurant son plus précieux secret.

« Je t'aime, Harry… »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de plaisir mêlé alors que les premières ondes de l'orgasme lui coupèrent le souffle. L'étonnante déclaration de Draco avait décuplé sa jouissance.

« Oh ! » gémit Draco tandis qu'il se contractait autour de lui.

Harry l'embrassa avec une tendresse en complète contradiction avec le violent plaisir qui les emporta. Il en était toujours ainsi, entre eux : ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre pleinement, sans fausse pudeur, et atteignaient ensemble les confins de l'extase. Mais, cette fois-ci, ce fut encore plus intense. A tel point que leurs magies crépitèrent dans la chambre, intensifiant la lévitation des objets, cassant l'aurore boréale en une pléiade de feux d'artifice. Harry eut même l'impression de monter si haut vers les cieux qu'il pouvait toucher les étoiles. La chute n'en fut que plus vertigineuse.

Le souffle court, Draco se remit difficilement de l'incroyable orgasme qu'il venait de vivre. Jamais, il n'avait connu une telle félicité. Allongé de tout son long sur son mari, il avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de toute force. Il sentait le cœur de Harry battre la chamade contre sa paume, son souffle caresser son cou, son odeur imprégnant son corps. Les bras et les jambes de son mari l'enserraient comme pour l'empêcher de partir loin de lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir Harry partout autour de lui et il adorait cette sensation. Il aurait voulu ne plus jamais bouger. Mais il finit tout de même par se décaler, ne voulant pas écraser le brun.

Comme d'habitude, la passion céda la place à un moment de tendresse. Roulant sur le dos, Draco attira Harry contre lui et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Leurs respirations s'apaisèrent. Harry nicha sa joue dans le creux du cou de son époux tandis que son bras reposait sur sa hanche. C'était un de ces rares moments où le temps semblait suspendre son cours, où plus rien ne comptait sauf les émotions partagés.

Harry leva légèrement le visage pour déposer un langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres. Draco eut un long soupir de satisfaction avant de planter un baiser dans ses cheveux humides. Le brun laissa airer son regard sur la chambre silencieuse. Celle-ci était dans un état de désordre et de délabrement indescriptible. Même le lit n'avait pas été épargné ! En un clin d'œil, il répara les dégâts. Le lit reprit sa place sous leur corps repus et les couvertures vinrent les envelopper.

Puis il poussa un soupir d'aise et se blotti un peu plus contre Draco. Celui-ci émit un faible gémissement. Se trompant sur sa signification, Harry se redressa brusquement, blême.

« Par Gryffondor ! Draco, comment te sens-tu ? » paniqua-t-il en palpant le corps de son époux avec frénésie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Harry ? » demanda Draco, perplexe par cette soudaine agitation.

« Tu es blessé et moi je ne trouve rien de mieux que te sauter dessus ! » déplora le brun, angoissé.

Draco sourit tendrement et se détendit.

« Si ce n'est que ça, saute-moi dessus quand tu veux ! » rit-il.

« Je suis sérieux, Draco ! Tu as été gravement blessé ! » s'indigna Harry.

« Et tes baisers m'ont guéri. » souffla le blond en l'embrassant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester. « Harry, revins vivre avec moi. » chuchota-t-il contre son oreille quand leurs bouches se furent séparées.

Il sentit son mari se figer contre lui. Draco se redressa sur les coudes pour le regarder. Le visage de Harry était un masque de surprise.

« Pourquoi, Draco ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis au sujet du divorce ? Pourquoi me veux-tu de nouveau dans ta vie ? »

Draco arqua un sourcil surpris. Harry n'avait-il pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, alors que la passion les emportait ? Il lui avait pourtant fallu tout son courage pour les lui murmurer. Ce n'était peut-être pas glorieux, mais les Malefoy avaient toujours eu du mal à conjuguer le verbe « aimer ». Mais pour garder Harry, il serait prêt à le redire autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

Il roula sur Harry, prenant à nouveau son visage en coupe, soudant son regard au sien.

« Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

Harry trembla mais il ne sut si c'était d'allégresse ou de peur. C'était un aveu si incroyable dans la bouche de cet homme affirmant n'avoir besoin de personne qu'il en était terrifiant. Il se sentait si vulnérable, tout d'un coup. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il accepterait la proposition de son mari, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Du moins pas sans douleur. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse s'en relever.

« Et… et si nous recommençons à nous faire souffrir ? »

« Je veux t'accueillir de nouveau dans ma vie, sous mon toit et dans mon lit. » déclara Draco avec une espèce de férocité bouleversante. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire souffrir, je n'ai aucune envie que nous nous déchirions. Ce que je veux, c'est retrouver le bonheur que nous avons connu avant que le monde extérieur nous rattrape… je te veux, toi, tout entier… j'aimerais t'entendre dire que c'est également ce que tu désires. »

Coincé entre le matelas et le corps chaud de Draco, les yeux rivés aux siens, débordant d'amour et de sincérité, Harry se sentit fondre de joie et d'appréhension mêlées.

« Et dans ton cœur : est-ce que tu m'y accueilles ? »

« Tu n'as jamais quitté mon cœur, mon ange… je t'aime… »

Un bonheur et un soulagement sans nom envahirent Harry. Les yeux brillants, il attira le visage de Draco vers lui. Et ce fut tout contre ses lèvres qu'il murmura les trois petits mots, plus magiques que la magie elle-même, mettant à nu l'âme humaine. Il les lui livra espérant de tout son être que Draco saurait en faire meilleur usage que les fois précédentes où il les lui avait criés.

Ils échangèrent alors un baiser d'une rare sincérité, plein d'émotion, bouleversant de tendresse et de compréhension mutuelle

« Oui. » chuchota-t-il, une fois leur baiser rompu. « C'est ce que je veux moi aussi. Je veux être avec toi où que ce soit. »

Ils s'aimèrent de nouveau avec une douceur pleine d'audace. Alors que Draco lui faisait perdre la tête avec ses langoureux va-et-vient, Harry se jura qu'il ne regretterait pas sa décision. Cette fois-ci, il ferait tout pour que ça marche.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Draco se réveilla sous de délicieuses caresses. Poussant un gémissement, il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour contempler Harry dans ses œuvres les plus hardies. Fermant les yeux, il savoura à sa juste valeur ce petit cadeau. Il s'abandonna totalement au plaisir, entraîné loin de la réalité par la bouche entreprenante de son mari. Il adorait quand Harry le caresser ainsi, sentir son gland buter contre le fond de sa gorge lui procurer un plaisir inouï. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans la jouissance en un râle puissant.

Il sentit Harry remonter, se frottant lascivement contre son corps. Il effaça son sourire d'un baiser ardent. Draco noua un bras autour de son cou alors que l'autre alla se poser sur ses fesses rondes. D'un coup de rein il inversa leur position et se mit à le masturber avec une sensualité sadique.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à perdre la tête à son tour, tous ses cris de plaisir étaient étouffés par les baisers profonds de Draco. Mais il finit tout de même par changer leur position. Il se plaque contre le dos de Harry, lui écartant largement les jambes pour mieux atteindre son sexe tendu. Ainsi, son époux pourrait suivre chacun des mouvements de sa main.

Pour une raison qui dépassait l'entendement, Harry faisait une véritable fixation sur ses mains. Il adorait les avoir sur lui, sur partie bien précise de son anatomie en particulier. Accompagnant ses mouvements de main par de langoureux coups de rein, Draco ne tarda pas à le faire chavirer dans l'extase. Il étouffa ses gémissements de jouissance de ses lèvres, alors que le corps de son mari tressautait de plaisir.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, savourant la présence, la chaleur de l'autre.

« Je suis trop bien dans tes bras. » baya Harry en s'étirant comme un félin. « Je devrais me lever avant de m'endormir. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit soupir.

« Oui, on devrait se lever parce qu'où sinon jamais nous ne quitterons ce lit. » souffla Draco, en pressant contre ses fesses, son sexe de nouveau tendu par les tortillement de son époux.

Harry éclata de rire avant de se lever.

« Et puis, nous avons beaucoup de chose à régler. » ajouta Draco avec un soupir résigné, en se levant à son tour.

« Tu es sûr que tu peux marcher ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Si j'ai pu te faire l'amour avec tant d'enthousiasme, je pense que je peux marcher. » répondit moqueusement Draco.

Harry lui tira la langue.

« Moi qui pensais t'inviter à partager ma douche… eh bien tanpis pour toi ! » répliqua-t-il en s'envolant vers la salle d'eau.

Draco le suivit aussitôt, soudain galvanisé.

Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent enfin de la chambre. Ils prirent ainsi de plein fouet l'effervescence régnant au _Chaudron Baveur_. Médicomages et infirmières s'agitaient en tout sens, sortant et entrant dans les chambres, les bras chargés d'ustensiles médicales. Harry blêmit d'un coup se souvenant soudain de son oncle Remus.

« Mon Dieu ! »

S'arrachant à la main de son époux, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. La salle du bar était toujours dans un désordre sans nom et surpeuplé. Avec affolement, Harry chercha le loup-garou du regard. Au bout de cinq minutes, où il eut le temps d'imaginer le pire, il le repéra enfin, au fond de la salle, sur un petit lit de camp. Il se précipita vers lui, évitant avec une fluidité déconcertante tout obstacle lui barrant le passage.

« Remus ! » s'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant à son chevet.

Il lui prit la main, la serra, les yeux brillant d'angoisse. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas maintenant !

Draco, qui venait d'arriver près d'eux, libera aussitôt le lycanthrope du sort de sommeil.

« Tu as jeté un sort à mon oncle ! » s'indigna Harry, le regard flamboyant.

Draco grimaça.

« Il ne voulait pas me laisser te rejoindre. Et puis, c'est un sort bénin. » se défendit-il.

« Hum… Harry ? » murmura Remus, en battant des cils.

« Ca va ? » demanda aussitôt ce dernier en reportant un regard soucieux sur lui.

« Un peu sonné. »

Harry lança un regard noir à Draco.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda son oncle en tentant de se redresser.

« Ne bouge pas ! » protesta Harry en l'obligeant à se recoucher. « Un crétin fini t'a jeté un sort ! »

Draco grimaça à nouveau mais ne dit mot.

« Malefoy ! » s'écria soudain le lycanthrope en redressant d'un coup. « Désolé Harry ! Je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » tenta de le calmer le brun, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Si c'est grave ! Tu comptais sur moi et je n'ai pas réussi… » se dépita Remus. « Je sais pourtant que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Malefoy, tu en perdrais la tête… Je n'ai aucune excuse… »

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour cette petite fouine. Il a la tête dure ! La preuve, il n'arrête pas de grimacer d'indignation derrière mon dos. »

« Draco ! »

Celui-ci incendia son mari du regard avant de revenir à Remus.

« Je vais parfaitement bien. » le rassura-t-il.

Le lycan le détailla avidement, à la recherche qu'une quelconque égratignure. Mais la potion du le Prince des Enfers avait fait disparaître toutes ses blessures en plus de la douleur de paire avec. A ce constat, Remus poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ! » hurla presque Jonas Marvel, qui venait d'arriver, un bac d'eau dans les mains.

Il fixait Draco avec férocité.

« Je vois qu'ils vous ont soigné le nez. » constata le blond avec une ironie mordante. « Voilà qui est merveilleux, je vais pouvoir le casser à nouveau. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire effrayant.

« Espèce de… ! » cracha le Kinémage.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » l'interrompit Harry, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Jonas et Draco ont eu un différent te concernant. » répondit calmement Remus.

« Un différent ? » répéta Harry en fronçant encore plus des sourcils.

« Ils se sont battus. » crut bon de préciser Bass Urlfess qui était dans un état pitoyable.

Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et couverts de sang.

« Par Merlin, que vous est-il arrivé ? » s'alarma Harry.

Hermione allait le défigurer si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à son petit protégé !

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas mon sang. J'ai juste aidé les Médicomages à soigner les blessés. »

« Je vois. »

« Harry, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec ce type ? » aboya Jonas en agrippant le bras du brun.

« Lâchez mon mari ! » cingla Draco.

« Il suffit ! Je vous rappelle que des personnes blessées sont à quelques centimètres de vous. Témoignez-leur au moins un peu de respect à défaut de compassion ! » réprimanda sèchement Harry.

Jonas prit un air penaud alors que Draco arborait une moue arrogante. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Jonas, si je suis avec Draco, c'est parce que nous avons décidé de reprendre la vie commune. »

« Comment ! » s'écria le Kinémage. « Mais Harry, tu disais… »

« Harry, es-tu sûr de toi ? » coupa Remus en agrippant sa main.

Le brun s'accroupit de nouveau près de lui.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose. » affirma-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

Remus eut l'air surpris avant de couler un regard spéculatif sur Draco. Puis il revint vers Harry.

« Dans ce cas, je te souhaits d'être heureux… cette fois-ci. »

« Attendez, je ne suis pas d'accord, moi ! » intervint Jonas.

« Et qui se soucie de votre avis ? » rétorqua narquoisement Draco.

« Harry, et nous dans l'histoire ? Tu avais dis qu'après ton divorce… » poursuivit Jonas, jetant un coup d'œil noir au blond.

« J'aurais besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'envisager une nouvelle relation. » coupa le brun d'un air désolé. « Il me semble que c'est ce que j'ai dis. »

« Oui mais je pensais que… »

« Et bien vous vous êtes trompé. » assena durement Draco.

« Vous, ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! » rugit Jonas.

« Et moi, je vous conseille de protéger votre nez. » menaça sarcastiquement Draco.

« Ça suffit tous les deux ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! » intervint Harry, irrité. « Jonas, je suis désolé que tu te sois fais des fausses idées sur notre relation. Mais j'aime Draco et j'ai décidé de lui donner une autre chance. »

« Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici ! » marmonna le Kinémage, la mâchoire contractée.

« C'est la première chose sensée sortant de votre bouche. » railla Draco.

Jonas jeta un coup d'œil haineux vers Draco, la main se dirigeant vers sa baguette. Captant ce mouvement, Harry s'interposa entre eux.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à mon mari. » avertit Harry, glacial.

Une tension presque palpable régnait entre eux. Harry et Jonas s'affrontèrent du regard et le brun gagna. Le kinémage détourna les yeux, déconfis.

« Je m'en vais ! » annonça-t-il, dégoûté.

Et il s'en fut dignement.

« Bon débarras ! » marmonna Draco. « Comment tu as pu laisser ce veracrasse te toucher, »

« Veracrasse, hein ? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'appelle Mr Vélane ? » se moqua gentiment Harry.

« Tsss ! » fit Draco pour marquer sa désapprobation.

Harry rit de bon cœur. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses du blond avant de lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille qui rendit toute sa bonne humeur à Draco.

« Espèce de manipulateur ! Tu m'as bien fait tourner en bourrique, hein ! » gronda-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

Harry n'en rit que de plus bel.

« Tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai monté la tête de Jonas. Je suis désolé, Harry. » avoua soudainement Remus.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je viens de perdre un ami, mais j'ai gagné un mari. »

« Tu y gagne au change, je peux te l'assurer. » affirma Draco d'un ton arrogant.

« Ca, ce n'est pas dit, mon cher ! » rétorqua Harry. « Il va falloir que tu fasses tes preuves. »

Bien que le brun ait parlé sur le ton de la moquerie, Draco savait qu'il devrait démontrer à Harry qu'il avait bien fait de lui redonner cette seconde chance. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il prit le visage de son mari en coupe, en le fixant avec gravité. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je te donnerais toutes les preuves nécessaires. » promit-il solennellement.

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta, avant de repartir de plus belle. Draco avait l'air tellement sérieux. Il finit par lui faire un large sourire auquel le blond répondit par un nouveau baiser.

« Rentrons à la maison. » souffla Draco.

Harry se tendit un peu. L'idée de retourner dans une demeure inhospitalière ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment. Mais il s'était promis que rien ne s'interposerait entre Draco et lui.

« D'accord. Où est ton fauteuil, oncle Remus ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura ce dernier en fouillant les alentours du regard.

Alors que Draco faisait venir à lui le fauteuil roulant d'un _Accio_, Bass Urlfess prit Harry à part.

« Mr Potter, êtes vous sûr de vouloir reprendre la vie commune avec Mr Malefoy ? Je vous rappelle que vous pourriez prétendre à la moitié de sa fortune. »

« Dites-moi, Hermione n'était pas sensé vous faire un résumé de mes intentions ? » questionna Harry, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Elle l'a fait. Mais il est de mon devoir, en tant que votre avocat, de vous informer de toutes les possibilités s'offrant à vous, avec les avantages et les inconvénients que cela implique. »

« Je comprend. C'est vraiment très consciencieux de votre part, mais je ne crois pas que la montagne d'or que m'apportera le divorce vaille le bonheur d'être de nouveau avec Draco. Des galions, mon coffre-fort en déborde. En avoir plus ne m'intéresse pas. La prochaine fois, contentez-vous de suivre les directives de votre supérieur. » finit par dire Harry après un court silence.

« Excusez mon impudence, monsieur. » s'excusa l'avocat, comme un gamin prit en faute.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Vous avez une mine épouvantable. » dit seulement le brun.

« Harry, on est prêt. » annonça Draco.

« Harry ! »

Une petite fille blonde étrangement accoutrée jaillit d'un coup du plafond pour tomber sur le brun. Celui-ci se décala de justesse et la fusée humaine se rétama lamentablement par terre.

« Flavy ? Que fais-tu là ? » s'étonna Harry, penché sur son agresseur.

« Mais où est-ce que tu étais, bordel ! » hurla la fillette en se redressant d'un bond. « Le Capitaine Orwell est fou de rage ! Ça fait des heures qu'il essaie de te contacter ! Je me suis encore faite engueuler à cause de toi, sombre crétin ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, hein ! Je suis sûre que tu pionçais tranquillement pendant que moi, je me faisais hurler dessus ! Pauvre con ! »

« Uh ! Attends ! Arrêtes de hurler et expliques ! » intervint Harry les mains levées en signe d'apaisement pour tenter de tempérer la fureur de la dénommé Flavy.

« Euh, Harry, tu peux expliquer là ? » demanda Draco, perplexe.

Mais le brun ne put en placer une.

« Des emmerdeurs ont profité de la pagaille provoqué par l'autre déchet de l'humanité pour attaquer les frontière du Nord. Toute la Ligue est sur le pied de guerre, sauf un stupide épouvantail qui se la coule douce ! » ragea Flavy sans un regard pour Draco.

« Et merde ! » jura Harry, avec une grimace. « Je vais me faire démolir ! »

« Bien fait ! » rétorqua la fillette sans le moindre compassion.

« Flavy, pars devant, j'arrive. » ordonna Harry en se tournant vers son mari.

« Alors là tu rêves, mon gars ! Hors de ques… »

« Oseriez-vous désobéir à votre supérieur, Sous-capitaine Flaviana ? » coupa Harry, glacial.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! » marmonna la fillette avant de disparaître comme elle était venue.

Le brun se tourna vers son oncle et son mari. Draco semblait attendre une explication.

« Mon travail m'appelle. Je vous rejoindrai dès que possible. »

« Quel travail ? » s'enquit Draco, perplexe.

« Rem, explique-lui. Là, j'ai vraiment pas le temps. » pria Harry. « Occupes-toi bien de mon oncle. » dit-il pour Draco avant de lui voler un baiser torride. « Ça c'est pour la route ! » ajouta-t-il malicieusement. « A tout à l'heure ! »

Sûr ce, il disparut lui aussi. Draco n'avait même pas eu le temps de savourer à sa juste valeur leur baiser. Il eut un silence abasourdi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria Draco, le regard flamboyant.

« Allons-y, je vous expliquerai tout en route. » promit Remus.

Bien que sidéré et légèrement en colère que Harry lui fasse faux bon ainsi, Draco se reprit vite. Etrangement personne se semblait surpris par l'apparition soudain de cette fillette, ni par le départ précipité de Harry. Au contraire même, les gens agissaient tous comme si rien ne c'était produit. Etrange. D'habitude, le moindre geste de Harry provoquait moult émeutes. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient pu discuter tranquillement sans qu'un enquiquineur vienne demander un autographe !

Il mena l'oncle de son époux en dehors du pub, côté moldu. Une calèche déguisée en limousine devait les y attendre. Une fois confortablement installés, le lycanthrope expliqua la situation à Draco.

« Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler de la Ligue des Thaumaturges. »

Draco hocha la tête. Cette organisation était sensé protéger leur monde des invasions de peuples d'autres mondes. Seuls l'élite aussi bien des sorciers que d'être d'autres races étaient admis dans leur rang. Cependant, peu de gens savaient son existence car elle la protégeait jalousement. Si Draco en avait entendu parlé, c'était juste parce que l'un de ses ancêtres avait fait parti de cette prestigieuse Ligue, il y a six siècles. Qu'est-ce que Harry avait avoir avec cette organisation ?

_Salazar, ne me dites pas que…_

« A votre expression, je crois que vous avez déjà compris. Harry est le capitaine de la Septième Division de la Ligue. »

Draco ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes. Alors récapitulons, le Réceptacle du Prince des Enfers et le Capitaine d'une Division de la Ligue des Thaumaturges. Pas étonnant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se soit fait balayer par Harry !

« Et cette fillette braillarde et grossière fait parti de la Ligue ? » s'enquit sceptiquement Draco, n'osant imaginé ce que devait être les autres « collègues » de son mari.

« Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Draco. Le Sous-capitaine Flaviana est bien plus vieille et plus puissante que nous deux réunis. » assura Remus avec un sourire indulgent.

Si elle faisait parti de la Ligue, c'était à n'en pas douter !

« Vous avez l'air de bien la connaître. » dit-il après un moment.

« « Bien la connaître » serait un grand mot. Mais il est vrai que nous avons souvent eu l'occasion de discuter ensemble à San Francisco, lorsqu'elle venait chercher Harry pour une mission. » expliqua le lycan. « Vous semblez plutôt bien prendre la nouvelle. » remarqua-t-il, songeur.

« De Harry, plus rien ne m'étonne. » assura Draco, blasé.

Une pensée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

« Depuis combien de temps Harry fait parti de cette organisation ? » s'enquit le blond, calme en apparence mais le cœur battant.

Il eut un silence. Avec ses sens surdéveloppés de loup-garou, sûr que Remus avait du sentir son angoisse.

« Et bien, il l'ait depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort. » finit-il par répondre.

Il lourd silence s'en suivit. Draco détourna les yeux regardant la rue défiler sans la voir. Ainsi Harry n'avait jamais jugé utile de lui préciser cela. Il n'avait pas eu assez foi en lui pour lui parler de son travail. Il n'avait pas suffisamment gagné sa confiance pour qu'il se confie à lui. Le cœur de Draco se serra.

« Comment cela se fait-il que je ne m'en sois jamais rendu compte ? Je veux dire si Harry disparaissait en mission pour la Ligue, je l'aurais remarqué tout de même. »

Remus ne fut pas dupe. Ce n'était pas la question qu'il voulait poser.

« Les membres de la Ligue réapparaissent avec une minute de décalage sur le lieu de leur départ. De plus, dès qu'ils sont en mode Thaumaturge, le commun des mortels ne les voit plus, sauf s'ils le veulent. Plutôt commode pour passer inaperçu. »

« C'est impossible ! Nous l'aurions vu, sinon. » fit remarquer Draco, sceptique.

« C'est parce qu'il n'est pas parti en mission du Chaudron Baveur, mais de San Francisco. Tout son matériel est là-bas. En ce moment, il doit être en train de dormir pour récupérer. »

« A San Francisco ? Vous en êtes sûr ? » s'exclama Draco en se redressant brusquement.

« Eh bien, c'est la seule explication que je vois pour expliquer son absence. » dit Remus.

« Je vais le rejoindre ! » annonça le blond.

« C'est inutile. Quand Harry revient de mission, il est toujours exténué et a besoin de dormir au minimum trois heures. Et puis, le transplanage d'un continent à l'autre est déconseillé. »

« Harry le fait bien lui ! » souligna Draco, irrité. « Je veux être près de lui ! »

Remus le retint alors qu'il allait transplaner.

« Draco, il a besoin de se reposer avant d'affronter votre famille. Et quoi que vous disiez, si jamais vous allez le voir, il ne le pourra pas, nous le savons tous les deux. Si Harry est de mauvaise humeur à cause de la fatigue, tout se passera très mal. Et puis, je crois que vous auriez intérêt à apprendre aux vôtres le retour de Harry, et ne pas les mettre devant le fait accompli. Il va falloir ménager la sensibilité de chacun et cela ne pourra se faire dans la précipitation. Je ne veux pas que Harry souffre à nouveau. »

Remus avait raison, bien sûr. Mais c'était très difficile pour Draco de ne pas transplaner tout de suite à San Francisco. Et si Harry changeait d'avis ?

« Il a décidé de vous donner une seconde chance, il ne va pas faire machine arrière. Je pensais que vous le connaissiez suffisamment pour ne pas douter de sa parole. »

Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas homme à revenir sur sa parole. Trop entier, trop Gryffondor pour ça. Draco se sentit quelque peu rasséréné, même si l'envie le taraudait encore d'aller rejoindre son époux. Mais comme ses intentions étaient beaucoup moins avouables qu'il voulait bien le dire, il resta sagement assis sur la banquette et réfléchit au moyen de « préparer le terrain » entre sa famille et son époux, comme le disait Remus.

« Aure chose, Draco. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, Harry n'a jamais voulu vous dissimuler sa profession. Il n'a tout simplement pas le droit d'en parler. Personne à part moi, ne sait qu'il est un Thaumaturge. Pas même Ron et Hermione. » précisa doucement Remus.

Il eut un petit moment de silence.

« Mais à vous, il l'a dit. » souligna Draco, regardant fixement la rue défiler.

Remus soupira.

« Quand les recruteurs de la Ligue sont venu le voir, ils ont précisé qu'il fallait une personne à prévenir en cas de décès. Harry m'a choisi. C'est pour cela que je suis au courant. Et à ce moment-là, votre histoire n'avait même pas encore débuté. »

Draco fixa le lycanthrope pendant un long moment, doutant encore. Puis, il se souvint du regard brillant d'amour de son mari quand il lui avait fait sa déclaration. Il émit un soupir soulagé. Avant de faire une grimace peu seyante.

« C'est pas vrai ! Il vient à peine de se tirer des griffes d'un démon pour aller combattre Merlin sait où contre Salazar seul savait quoi ! Et moi, je dois rester là, à me morfondre ! Argh, stupide Gryffondor ! »

Remus éclata de rire.

« Il en va toujours ainsi avec Harry ! » pouffa-t-il.

Draco échangea un sourire complice avec le lycan.

« Mais le fait que je le sache maintenant, ça ne va pas lui attirer des problèmes ? » s'enquit soudain Draco en fronçant des sourcils.

« Sûrement. Mais il a l'habitude de se faire passer un savon ! » dit Remus avec un sourire indulgent.

« Tant qu'ils ne m'abîment pas son superbe corps ! » déclara un Draco polisson.

Remus éclat à nouveau de rire.


	8. Les bijoux de famille

**Les bijoux de famille**

« Draco ! Quelle est cette folie ? Est-il possible que tu sois soumis à ce point à l'emprise de cet homme ? Ainsi, il te suffit de passer une journée avec lui pour annuler des décisions mûries durant des mois ? Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Cette mascarade n'a que trop durée ! Ne te laisse pas ensorceler une fois de plus par lui et briser ces chaînes que tu acceptes de porter depuis trois longues années ! Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas manipuler ainsi, par Lucifer ! » s'indigna une veille dame, ponctuant sa tirade d'un sec coup de canne sur le sol en marbre.

Draco regarda sa grand-mère avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. En fait, il était ivre de rage et se retenait à grande peine de lui balancer un _Avada_. Cela faisait une demie heure qu'il était arrivé au manoir. Après avoir confortablement installé l'oncle de Harry, Draco avait eu une conversation très intéressante par cheminée avec son ami, Théodore Nott. Une fois les problèmes professionnels résolus, ils en étaient venus sur le plan personnel. Draco lui avait appris qu'il s'était remis avec Harry et alors Théo avait cru de son devoir de lui rapporter des conversations qu'il avait entendu bien malgré lui.

Draco avait appris que durant son année de vie commune avec Harry, alors qu'il travaillait comme un forcené pour maintenir l'entreprise familiale à flots, sa grand-mère traitait Harry plus bas que terre, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de ridiculiser son époux vis-à-vis du personnel en contredisant toutes ses instructions, qu'elle n'hésitait pas à lui parler de façon irrespectueuse, comme si elle s'adressait à un elfe de maison, qu'elle tenait absolument à démontrer qui donner les ordres.

Draco avait été absolument consterné par le comportement de son aïeul. Il s'était même disputé avec Théo, l'accusant de ne lui avoir rien dit plus tôt. Son ami lui avait alors rappelé qu'il l'avait mis en garde à cette époque, mais que Draco n'avait jamais voulu le croire. Il avait de nouveau tenté de lui en parler après le départ de Harry, mais alors, le blond ne voulait même plus entendre le nom de son mari. Draco s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait été tellement stupide !

Dès qu'il eut coupé la communication, après s'être réconcilié avec Théo bien sûr, il était parti à la recherche de sa grand-mère. Il l'avait trouvé dans son bureau en train de parler avec le traiteur du mariage de Conor. Mais au lieu d'exiger des explications sur son attitude vis-à-vis de Harry, il lui avait calmement appris sa réconciliation avec son époux. Il voulait constater de visu son animosité pour le brun.

Jamais il n'avait vu Reine Malefoy perdre son sang-froid. Pourtant, en cet instant, la vieille dame semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Debout, blême de rage, la main crispée sur sa canne en argent, elle semblait se retenir de le frapper avec. Une telle hostilité envers son époux lui faisait craindre les pires scénarios. Qu'avait pu bien dire sa grand-mère à son mari, quand il avait le dos tourné ? Le Prince des Enfers l'avait prévenu que sa famille n'avait pas été étrangère à sa rupture avec Harry. Or, connaissant sa grand-mère, il était fort à parier qu'elle n'y était pas allée en douceur.

Qu'il avait été stupide de croire que sa famille surmonterait son animosité d'un nom – Harry Potter – pour accepter son mari. Il aurait du savoir qu'il exposait son époux à leur méchanceté. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf, lui, Draco Malefoy ? C'était affligeant ! Mais il allait réparer cela. Il ne laisserait pas les siens s'interposer à nouveau entre Harry et lui. Plus jamais !

Draco se leva lentement et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« Tu vas trop loin ! » assena-t-il en la regardant durement. « Je ne te permets pas de parler de mon mari ainsi. »

« Comment ?! » s'offusqua sa grand-mère.

« Je sais la manière dont tu agissais avec Harry derrière mon dos. Je suis littéralement ivre de rage d'apprendre que ma propre grand-mère se soit conduite ainsi. Comment as-tu pu traiter mon époux comme un moins que rien ? En te conduisant ainsi, ce n'est pas seulement Harry que tu as rabaissé mais moi aussi ! »

La vieille dame fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Mais se reprit vite. C'était une Malefoy, ne l'oublions pas !

« Ecoutes, Draco, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de te ressaisir. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour ton bien et celui du clan ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'embarras dans lequel tu as mis notre famille en épousant ce… ce Potter ! Tu as déjà commis l'inconvenable une fois, je ne te laisserais pas souiller le nom des Malefoy une seconde fois ! »

« Silence ! » cingla Draco d'une voix coupante.

Son aïeul pâlit d'avantage, regardant son petit-fils d'un air incrédule. Jamais Draco ne s'était adressé à elle sur ce ton.

« Tu es ma grand-mère et en tant que tel je te dois le respect, mais ne t'y trompe pas. Je ne suis plus un gamin mais un homme. Je prends seul mes décisions et en tant que chef de cette famille, j'entends que mes directives soient suivies sans récriminations. J'ai décidé de donner une seconde chance à mon mariage et Merlin soit loué, Harry a accepté. Je te conseille vivement d'en prendre ton parti car cette fois-ci je ne laisserais personne s'immiscer entre nous. Ne crois pas que parce que tu es ma grand-mère, je t'épargnerais. Tu ne peux plus lourdement te tromper. J'en ai par-dessus la tête de te voir te mêler de mes affaires ! Je ne tolèrerais plus tes manigances !... Je t'annonce, dès à présent, que je vais me remarier avec Harry, mais cette fois-ci ce sera des noces dignes du Chef du Clan Malefoy. Tu sais, celles que tu voulais tant organiser. J'ai l'intention d'avoir des enfants avec Harry, des tas d'enfants, ceux que tu voulais tenir dans tes bras. Mais toi, tu n'assisteras ni à mon mariage, ni à la naissance de mes enfants. Parce qu'après le mariage de Conor, tu iras vivre à Grindelwald House, où tu y resteras jusqu'à ta mort. »

Le coup porta. La vieille dame émit un cri alors qu'elle s'assit précipitamment sur le canapé. Il semblait que son corps ne puisse plus la tenir. Draco ne fit pas un mouvement vers elle.

« Draco… » chuchota faiblement à vieille dame qui semblait soudain bien frêle et âgée.

« Je n'ai pas fini ! » tonna Draco, glacial. « Jusqu'à ton départ, j'entends à ce que tu te conduises avec Harry avec la déférence qui lui est dû. Il est mon mari. Après moi, il est celui qui dirige ce clan. Ses souhaits sont des ordres et moi seul peux les désavouer. Un fait que les Malefoy ont semblé oublie, toi la première. Mais je peux te garantir que je vais le remettre d'actualité. Quand Harry arrivera, je veux que tu lui présentes des excuses pour ta conduite inqualifiable, et ce, devant tout le Clan. »

D'une démarche princière, il alla prendre une petite clochette en argent sur une petite table et sonna un elfe. Un pop se fit entendre.

« Merry, je veux que tous les membres du Clan ainsi que les serviteurs se réussissent dans la Salle des Bleuets d'ici un quart d'heure. Ceux qui seront en retard ou qui ne viendront pas, seront considérés comme _persona non grata_ dans cette demeure. »

« Bien maître ! »

Dans un pop, l'elfe disparut.

« Cela vaut pour vous également, Reine. »

C'était la première fois en vingt-cinq ans de vie que Draco l'appelait par son prénom et la vouvoyait. Sa grand-mère en trembla. Alors qu'il allait sortir, elle sembla pourtant revenir de sa déconfiture.

« Draco, réfléchi, je t'en prie ! » supplia-t-elle. « Tu ne dois pas… »

Son petit-fils lui lança un tel regard que sa voix s'éteignit. Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce. D'une démarche rageuse, il se rendit dans la Salle des Bleuets, la plus grande du manoir, appelée ainsi à cause de ses tons bleus. Il n'y avait encore personne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il lui restait encore une heure avant le réveil de Harry. Il avait donc le temps de préparer le terrain. Il alla se poster devant les hautes fenêtre, regardant sans le voir le jardin magnifiquement entretenu du manoir.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le Clan Malefoy l'avait rejoint. Bien qu'il les ait entendu rentrer les uns après les autres, Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Tous étaient venus le saluer avec déférence, mais il n'avait répondu, marquant ainsi son désappointement. Même Côme avait réfréné son enthousiasme habituel devant son mutisme. Quand le silence se fut sur la salle, Draco consentit enfin à se tourner vers eux. Il enveloppa la foule d'un regard glacial qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer… Je vais reprendre la vie commune avec Harry. »

La bombe était lâchée. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Sa grand-mère, assisse juste en face de lui, ferma les yeux en tenant la main de Conor comme pour ne pas sombrer. Côme s'était levé d'un bond en criant un « Quoi !!?? » mi-incrédule, mi-horrifié. Son parrain était tellement blême qu'on aurait dit un fantôme. Et partout des chuchotements abasourdis. Draco comprenait qu'ils puissent être étonnés. Après tout, la rumeur le disait sur le point de divorcer pour se remarier avec un autre. Cependant, il ne pouvait tolérer un tel manque de tenue.

« Silence ! » tonna-t-il.

Tous se turent.

« Dans une heure tout au plus, Harry sera au manoir. Je vous prévins tout de suite que je ne saurais tolérer un manque de respect à son égard. Il est dans l'intérêt de chaque membre de cette famille que Harry se sente chez lui, au manoir. Que vous ne l'appréciez pas, je n'en ai que faire. Mais si jamais je constate un regard de travers, si j'entends une parole me déplaisant sur son compte, si je ressens une aura meurtrière vers lui, l'impudent devra faire face à mon courroux… Il y a trois ans, aucun de vous n'a fait d'efforts pour l'accepter. Cette fois-ci, j'exige cet effort. Je sais que vous n'aviez pas tous les tords. Mais je sais également que des membres du Clan ont comploté dans l'ombre pour précipiter notre rupture. L'un des coupables a déjà eu son jugement. Viendra le tour des autres, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas… Quand à vous, les elfes de maison, je vais mettre les points sur les « i ». Harry est votre maître, vous lui devez obéissance. Si vous avez quelque chose à me demander et que je ne suis pas disponible, c'est à lui que vous devrez vous adresser, sauf ordre contraire de ma part. Plus jamais je ne veux que vous suiviez les directives de personnes inférieures à lui avant les siennes. Et pour précision, puisque cela semble nécessaire, tout membre du Clan qui n'est pas moi est inférieur à Harry… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui ! » répondit précipitamment l'assemblée.

« Conor, je te charge de préparer une réception en l'honneur de Harry, en mon absence. Tu trouveras sur mon bureau la liste des invités à convier. C'est un peu soudain, mais je suis sûr que tous répondront présent. »

Son cousin fronça des sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur vers leur grand-mère. Jusqu'alors, c'était cette dernière qui organisait toutes les fêtes données au manoir. Le choix de Draco indiquait clairement qu'elle était en disgrâce, et personne ne s'y trompa. Le blond vit même quelques membres de sa famille s'éloigner prudemment d'elle.

« Tu veux que _moi_, j'organise cette réception ? » finit par demander son cousin.

« Dois-je me répéter ? » répliqua fraîchement Draco.

Il eut un silence pesant.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » répondit son cousin, assez froid.

« La réunion est donc terminé. Je vous revois _tous_ à la réception de bienvenue. » décréta le blond.

Le message était clair : les absents pouvaient se considérer comme banni.

Dans un silence de plomb, Draco sortit de la pièce d'une démarche impérieuse, toutes les têtes courbées sur son passage. Maintenant, il devait contacter Severus Rogue avant d'aller chercher Harry. Remus lui avait dit que lorsque son époux voudrait venir, il lui ferait savoir. Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, était venu porter un message, il y avait environ une heure, lui donnant rendez-vous devant le _Chaudron Baveur_.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Alors que le fiacre dépassait les grilles du manoir, Draco contemplait avec attendrissement son mari assoupi, blotti contre lui. Ce fut un Harry épuisé qu'il avait trouvé au _Chaudron Baveur_ et d'une pâleur qui l'avait alarmé. C'était bien la première fois que le blond le voyait si… éteint. Cela lui avait fait un choc.

Au regard vide du brun, il avait jugé bon de ne pas demander d'explication et de seulement vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Puis, ils s'étaient mis en route pour le manoir. Harry s'était endormi aussitôt assis sur la banquette. Draco, lui, avait passé son temps à caresser tendrement les cheveux de son mari, tout en le fixant comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. De temps à autre, il déposait un doux baiser sur son front.

L'attelage s'arrêta devant le perron du manoir Malefoy. A regret, Draco réveilla Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux, semblant un peu perdu. Puis, il embrassa le blond et lui dit un « salut » ensommeillé. Il s'étira comme un chat et étouffa un bâillement.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux.

« Au manoir. »

Draco le vit se tendre aussitôt. Il lui prit la main, l'obligea à le regarder. L'angoisse qu'il lut dans ses magnifiques yeux verts le bouleversa. C'était si loin du Harry Potter sûr de lui, de sa puissance et de son charme. Cet Harry fragile déclanchait en lui des pensées peu avouables en même temps qu'une volonté farouche de le protéger. Il l'embrassa profondément, avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

« Tout va bien se passer. » lui assura Draco d'une voix rauque.

« Je l'espère. » répondit Harry avec un pauvre sourire.

« Sois en sûr. » insista le blond.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui adressa un autre sourire, un peu plus large celui-ci. Moyennement satisfait, Draco donne un coup de baguette sur la vitre, autorisant ainsi le cochet à ouvrit la portière.

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de prendre le remède du Capitaine Lucky. Elle va me tuer quand elle saura que je ne l'ai pas pris tout de suite. » grimaça soudain Harry en faisant apparaître une fiole d'un claquement de doigt.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ce médicament ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Draco.

« A chaque fin de mission, elle nous donne cette horreur pour que nos forces se reconstituent plus vite. Mais franchement, c'est tellement infect que j'_oublie_ souvent de le prendre. »

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu as sur toi un remède pouvant te soulager, mais tu ne le prends pas parce qu'il est infect. Cependant, ce soir comme tu dois affronter ma famille, tu veux être à ton avantage et ne pas avoir une tête de déterré. Alors finalement, le goût du remède vient en seconde position. J'ai bien résumé ? »

« Merci pour la « tête de déterré » ! » bouda Harry après avoir bu le breuvage.

Draco réprima un grognement de mécontente, se retenant de secouer son mari. Mais pourquoi s'en étonnait-il ? Harry avait toujours été ainsi. Il angoissait à mort dès que l'un de ses proches était en danger, mais était parfaitement insouciant lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa propre santé.

Après trois ans de séparation, c'était un fait que Draco avait oublié. Il se promit de s'en inquiéter pour deux. Peut-être qu'à force de l'avoir sur le dos, Harry finirait par comprendre que de le voir si mal en point le peinait énormément.

Un baiser aérien sur sa joue le ramena à son mari.

« Je suis désolé. Je te promets que la prochaine fois je boirais cette horrible mixture tout de suite. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à supporter ma tête de déterré ! »

Draco soupira.

« Ecoutes, Harry … »

« Et tu ne t'inquièteras plus autant. » coupa Harry.

Draco garda le silence un instant, surpris.

« Merci. » sourit-il.

Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est moi qui te remercie de te soucier suffisamment de moi pour avoir mal lorsque j'ai mal. J'ai trop tendance à oublier que les personnes qui m'aiment souffre quand je souffre… ce n'est pas la facette de ton amour que j'aime le plus car je n'aime pas te voir tourmenté, mais je suis content qu'elle existe. »

La gorge de Draco se serra tant qu'il ne put dire un mot. A la place, il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son époux, avant de lui prendre la bouche avec fougue.

« Tout se passera bien. » chuchota le blond contre son cou alors qu'ils étaient étroitement enlacés.

« Je sais. » répondit Harry, avec un sourire.

Il ne permettrait pas qu'il en aille autrement !

Ils se séparèrent à regret. Draco descendit de la calèche, avant de tendre la main à son mari pour l'aider. Cette galanterie désuète avait toujours charmé Harry. Il adressa un sourire plus franc au blond, en même temps que sa main.

Draco l'observa, ouvertement appréciateur. Auparavant, il était bien trop réoccupé par la petite mine de son époux pour remarquer son apparence. Mais, maintenant qu'il semblait aller bien mieux, le champs de vision du blond semblait s'être élargi pour pouvoir apprécier dans toute sa splendeur le corps sensuel de brun.

Harry était à croquer dans cette robe en soie rouge, à la découpe stylisée. Jamais Draco n'avait vu un tel vêtement – et pourtant, il s'enorgueillait d'être toujours à la page de la mode. On aurait dit que son mari portait une chemise et une jupe délimitée par une grosse ceinture en cuir noir. Le corps de son mari était admirablement mis en valeur, si appétissant que Draco dut faire un véritable effort pour se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au plaisir qu'il aurait à ôter cette parure de soie.

Loin d'imaginer les affres torturant Draco. Le brun faisait face à l'imposante bâtisse de la demeure ancestrale des Malefoy. Comment allait-il être accueil ? Mal, sans aucun doute. Tout d'un coup, il perdu toute sa bonne humeur, ses doutes revenant au grand galop. Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors que sa main chercha instinctivement celle de son mari. Il n'avait pas peur des Malefoy. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était tous les mauvais souvenirs rattachés à ce manoir.

« Tout va bien se passer. » murmura de nouveau Draco à son oreille, en embrassant sa tempe.

Harry n'en était pas si sûr, mais il suivit tout de même son mari quand celui-ci gravit les marches du perron. Les immenses battants s'ouvrirent d'elle-même, laissant filtre la lumière sur le porche. Il fallut à Harry tout son courage pour franchir le seuil de cette demeure où il n'était jamais parvenu à se sentir à l'aise. Son estomac se noua quand la porte se referma sur eux. Les jeux étaient faits ! Advienne que pourra !

Harry fut soulagé de constater qu'aucun membre du clan n'était venu à leur rencontre. Il savait que c'était lâche de sa part, mais ce petit instant de répit le ravit. Après les dix mois de combats sanglants qu'il venait de passer, il n'était vraiment pas près à affronter les Malefoy. Il avait l'impression qu'à la moindre remarque, il tuerait l'impudent sur le champ. Hors, le meurtre n'était vraiment pas une base solide pour reconstruire un mariage !

Il poussa un soupir las et détailla les lieux, curieux d'y trouver des changements depuis son départ. Mais rien n'avait évolué. Une agréable chaleur régnait dans ce vaste hall d'entrée dominé par un élégant escalier en pierre. Peints dans des tons bleu-gris, les murs s'harmonisaient avec les grandes dalles qui couvraient le sol. De part et d'autres, des portes à deux battants donnaient sur des salons aux coloriés variés et élégants, meublés avec un goût achevé. On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de chose aux Malefoy, mais sûrement pas leur manque de goût.

Harry fronça des sourcils en voyant Draco ranger lui-même sa cape dans le vestiaire prévu à cet effet. Où était passé l'elfe en charge de cette tâche ? Il se rendit compte alors qu'il régnait un mystérieux silence dans le hall. Le genre de silence crée pour les fêtes surprises d'anniversaire. Il se tendit d'avantage. Quelle surprise lui était destinée ?

« Harry, je sais que je te prends au dépourvu, mais il y a une chose que je voudrais faire. Quelque chose de très important : te rendre justice. Es-tu avec moi ? »

Quelle étrange façon de présenter les choses. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir son mari. Il lui aurait été facile de « lire » dans son esprit pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Mais, c'était une chose qu'il s'était toujours interdit de faire à Draco, même dans les moments difficiles de leur couple. C'aurait grandement facilité les choses entre eux, mais voyez-vous, c'était une question de confiance.

« Harry… suis-je tout seul ? » insista Draco en plongeant ses yeux argent dans les siens.

Oui, tout était une question de confiance. Le brun lui caressa la joue de la main, déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.

« Non, tu n'es pas seul. »

Un éclair de triomphe et de soulagement illumina le regard de Draco. Il lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la salle de bal. En constant où ils se rendaient, Harry comprit aussitôt les intentions de son mari. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pourtant il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

Son cœur battit à tout rompre, contrastant étrangement avec le calme se dégageant de tout son être. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, tout son corps se figea en une attitude fière et digne qui ne passerait sûrement pas inaperçu aux regards détaillant, commentant, disséquant le moindre de ses mouvements. Draco, qui le regardait à la dérobée, en avait pleinement conscience. Une bouffée d'orgueil le prit en voyant cet adonis à son bras. Son mari. Son clan n'avait qu'à bien se tenir car Harry Potter était de nouveau dans la place !

« Tu es splendide. » murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant l'imposante porte fermée.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui retourner le compliment quand il aperçut les écrins de velours qui s'étaient matérialisés dans les mains de son mari. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa gorge.

« Tu es allé les chercher. »

« Les bijoux de famille ? » dit-il avec une moue narquoise. « Comme tu peux le constater, oui. »

Du bout de l'index, il souleva le couvercle du premier écrin et Harry cligna des yeux, ébloui par l'éclat de l'énorme émeraude scintillant de mille feux, qui pendait à une épaisse chaîne en or. Harry avait été subjugué par la pureté de la pierre précieuse. Mais c'était avant les paroles assassines de Côme. « Il vous a donné ces vieilles breloques ? Oncle Lucius n'a jamais voulu les porter. Ceci dit, vous n'en n'êtes même pas digne. »

Les longs doigts blancs de Draco soulevèrent délicatement le collier.

« Tourne-toi. »

« Je te les avais rendus. » objecta Harry, mal à l'aise.

« Et moi, j'ai décidé de te les offrir de nouveau. Ils iront à merveille avec ta robe. Tout en contracte, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je pense que ta famille risque de prendre ça pour un véritable affront. Je préfèrerais les porter une autre fois. Ils devront déjà digérer mon retour et… »

« Tu es mon mari. » coupa Draco d'un ton sans réplique. « Mon merveilleux époux à qui j'offre ces bijoux pour qu'il les porte. Maintenant, tourne-toi… »

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil belliqueux avant d'obtempérer à contre cœur. Niché sur la soie de sa robe rouge, l'émeraude était divinement mis en valeur et faisait échos aux yeux de Harry.

« C'est un nouveau départ pour tout le monde, mon ange. » ajouta Draco en pressant ses lèvres sur la nuque du brun.

Puis il le fit pivoter vers lui et, d'un geste habile, accrocha la gourmette assortie à son poignet. Harry frémit quand il lui passa délicatement la chevalière à son majeur. L'émeraude de celle-ci rivalisant de pureté avec celle de son pendentif.

Troublé par la proximité de son mari et son regard pénétrant, Harry brûla d'envie de l'embrasser sauvagement. Heureusement ou malheureusement, Draco s'écarta et fit apparaître un miroir à pieds.

« Alors ? » s'enquit-il.

Harry détourna les yeux du profile parfait de Draco et leva les yeux vers le miroir. Sa tenue se marinait extraordinairement bien avec l'éclat des émeraudes, il fut bien obligé de l'admettre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent dans le miroir. Ils étaient des amants tout en contraste, mais la beauté saisissante de leur couple tenait précisément à cette complémentarité.

« J'ai hâte que tout soit fini. » chuchota le blond à son oreille, en effleurant la pierre précieuse du bout des doigts.

Des images d'une sensualité extrême affluèrent à l'esprit de Harry. Il se revit allongée sur le lit, uniquement parée d'émeraudes, revit le regard sombre de désir de Draco porté sur lui… il réprima un gémissement. Lui aussi avait hâte d'être dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Draco déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, arrachant Harry à ses rêveries en un sursaut.

« A qui appartenaient ces bijoux… je veux dire, avant d'entrer dans ta famille ? » s'enquit Harry, pour ne plus penser à la soudaine raideur de son entrejambe.

Un sourire espiègle éclaira le visage de Draco.

« Ces émeraudes ont appartenu à un ogre transylvanien qui en portait une incrusté dans une incisive. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Il devait avoir des dents démesurées, ton ogre ! »

« Un véritable géant chauve et uniquement vêtu de bottes en peau de dragon. » renchérit Draco en s'efforçant de garder son sérieux.

Le brun rit de plus belle. Draco le fit taire d'un baiser enflammé qui le laissa pantelant et ravi. Le blond s'empara du second écrin et l'ouvrit. L'envie de rire quitta Harry pour laisser place à une vivement émotion.

« C'est ici sa place. » déclara Draco en faisant glisser l'anneau le long de son annulaire jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte la bague d'or s'y trouvant déjà.

Aussitôt, les deux anneaux s'entrelacèrent pour ne former plus qu'un, étonnant mélange d'or blanc et diamant noir.

« Désormais, elle y restera. »

Sa bague de fiançailles. Harry avait été abasourdi d'apprendre que les sorciers avaient pour coutume d'offrir une bague de fiançailles à leur promis mâle. Il n'avait accepté l'anneau que si Draco en portait une aussi… Celle que son mari lui présentait en cet instant… Ce fut la gorge nouée qu'il s'en empara et la fit glisser au doigt du blond. Comme pour les siennes, la bague de fiançailles et l'alliance s'entrelacèrent pour ne former plus qu'une.

« Elles ne se sont jamais quittées. » souffla gravement Draco.

Harry accueillit cet aveu avec un magnifique sourire avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ce fut main dans la main qu'ils firent face à l'immense porte de la salle de bal. Draco présenta sa baguette à la vélane gardienne des lieux avant que les battants ne s'ouvrent lentement. Une voix pompeuse annonça :

« Maître Draco et son époux, maître Harry. »

Devant eux, des centaines de personnes courbées leur faisait la révérence comme le voulait le protocole. Le clan Malefoy en entier était présent. Mais pas seulement, c'était en faite toute la haute société sorcière qui se prosternait à leurs pieds.

Le regard de Harry balaya la salle, s'attardant à peine sur la grand-mère de Draco et ses cousins, pour s'accrocher à une tignasse rousse reconnaissable entre toute, celle de Ron Weasley. A côté de lui, il y avait la tête blonde de sa femme, Luna, les boucles cuivre de sa sœur Ginny. Derrière eux, Harry reconnut la crinière de Hermione et les cheveux bruns de Neville.

Assis dans son fauteuil, son oncle Remus était le seul à ne pas faire de révérence et à les regarder. Il lui fit un signe de victoire du pouce avec un clin d'œil auxquels Harry répondit par un large sourire. Il se tourna d'un coup vers son mari, le regard brillant. Draco lui adressa un sourire si doux que le cœur du brun en chavira.

« Merci. » souffla Harry.

Draco lui sourit avant de l'inciter à avancer dans la somptueuse salle. Il se dirigea vers l'estrade où un groupe de musicien était installé, entraînant Harry à sa suite. Il gravit les marches avec souplesse et d'une démarche impérieuse alla se placer au milieu de l'estrade, tenant toujours la main de son mari. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

Harry leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, il lui décocha un sourire étincelant et amplifia sa voix.

« Cher membre de la famille Malefoy, mesdames et messieurs… j'aimerais vous présenter aujourd'hui un homme au courage et à l'intégrité remarquables, un homme en tout point extraordinaire : Mr Harry Potter. »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Harry, mais loin d'être impressionné, ce dernier se redressa fièrement.

« Il y a trois ans, à la suite d'événements pénibles, Harry en est venu à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait plus partager ma vie… On dit souvent qu'on se rend compte à quel point un être nous est cher qu'une fois l'avoir perdu. Hier, j'ai failli perdre définitivement Harry. Et face à cela, ces événements ont perdu de leur importance. »

Il se tourna vers Harry, plongea le regard dans ses lacs verts.

« A vous tous, je tenais à annoncer que j'aime cet homme admirable à la folie… et que je l'aimerais toute ma vie. »

Un tremblement incontrôlable envahit Harry. Un Malefoy ne dévoilait jamais ses sentiments, surtout en public. Durant leur année de mariage, Draco ne le lui avait pas dit une seule fois. Et là, devant toute la haute société, il reconnaissait ses sentiments pour lui… Quel aveu ! C'était de cela dont son mari voulait parler quand il disait « lui rendre justice ».

« Harry, me feras-tu l'honneur de m'épouser à nouveau ? » reprit Draco d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux du brun se brouillèrent. Il tenta de parler mais aucun son ne vint. Il avait la bouche désespérément sèche.

« Je crois que je l'ai surpris. » observa Draco avec humeur.

Les rires s'élevèrent dans la salle. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, se ressaisissant.

« Oui… »

« On n'a pas entendu ! » cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

Harry actionna le sort de _Sonorus_.

« Oui. Je me remarierais avec toi autant de fois que tu le voudras. » accepta-t-il, fou de joie.

Entendant sa réponse, Draco sut que Harry se souvenait de leur nuit de noce, quatre ans auparavant. Lâchant sa main, il le prit par les épaules, le serrant fort contre lui.

« Je t'aime, Harry. » murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix empreinte d'émotion.

« Je t'aime aussi. » souffla le brun d'une voix tremblante.

Le _Sonorus_ étant encore activé, toute la salle profita de leur déclaration. Ils s'embrassèrent profondément, sous les acclamations assourdissantes de l'assistance.

« Vous êtes tous invités à notre mariage, bien entendu. Attendez-vous donc bientôt à recevoir un hibou indiquant la date, l'heure et le lieu de cet événement majeur de votre vie… »

« Toujours aussi modeste ! » railla Harry.

Les rires retentirent à nouveau.

« Mais pour l'heure, je vous invite tous sur la piste de danse. » acheva Draco ignorant suprêmement la remarque de son époux.

Ils désactivèrent le sort d'amplification de voix et descendirent sur la piste de danse. L'orchestre joua un slow et un sourire de pur plaisir apparut sur les lèvres de Draco. Rien ne lui paraissait plus alléchant que de se serrer étroitement contre son adorable époux. Dans les bras de son mari, Harry oublia tout.

Ce fut à regret qu'ils quittèrent la piste de danse. Draco prit Harry par la taille et l'escorta de groupe en groupe, montrant à ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris qu'ils formaient de nouveau un couple. Amoureux, de surcroît. Le blond le présenta à plusieurs membres du clan que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il fut accueilli avec chaleur et respect. Et il apprécia beaucoup leur discrétion alors qu'ils étaient visiblement tous dévorés de curiosité.

Puis ils se trouvèrent face aux parents les plus proches de Draco. Pour Harry, Conor lui rappelait beaucoup son mari. Il était tout aussi arrogant et fier que le blond. Lui, ne lui avait jamais fait de remarques déplacées. S'il n'avait pas semblé convaincu par leur mariage, il ne s'était pas moins comporté avec respect vis-à-vis de Harry.

« Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, Harry. » dit-il en lui serrant la main.

C'était sobre, mais sincère. Harry le gratifia d'un sourire avenant que le cousin de Draco lui rendit. Il présenta son futur époux, Calhoum Wish, un magnifique apollon aux yeux pétillant de malice. Puis vint le tour de la grand-mère de Draco. Harry eut l'impression qu'un silence assourdissant s'abattit sur eux lorsqu'ils se firent face. Reine Malefoy se tenait droite et fière, le jaugeant. Harry soutint son regard, bien décidé à ne pas faire le premier pas.

« Harry, il y a trois ans, je me suis comportée de manière inqualifiable à votre égard. Je vous prie de m'en excuser. » dit-elle avec une certaine raideur.

Il eut un petit silence lourd, puis elle ajouta d'une voix étrangement sincère :

« Bon retour à la maison. »

Puis elle s'avança – Harry sentit Draco se tendre à côté de lui – et déposa un baiser d'un douceur extrême sur le front du brun. Pris par surprise, Harry se laissa faire. Quand elle se fut éloignée de lui, il lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, ne comprenant par son attitude. Le coup d'œil plein d'appréhension qu'il surprit la vielle dame jeter à son petit-fils, le rendit encore plus perplexe. Et puis, il y avait ces mots « Bon retour à la maison. ». Reine Malefoy ne lui aurait jamais adressé ces mots-là, surtout avec sincérité. Il fut tenté de regarder en elle, mais ç'en abstint. Il demanderait des explications à Draco, plus tard. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas étranger à ce revirement soudain.

Quand Côme vint le saluer à son tour avec une exubérance hypocrite, Harry resta de marbre. Il lui serra la main avec réticence et ne fit même pas l'effort de sourire à ses traits d'humeur. En fait, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était d'attraper ce petit crétin et de lui balancer un sort de sa composition à la figure. Mais il se retint. Arrondir les angles, il fallait arrondir les angles…

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible. » commenta Draco tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

« Il semblerait que tu es préparé le terrain. » répliqua ironiquement Harry.

« Ne sombres pas dans la paranoïa, petit Gryffy. » railla son mari.

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif. Il eut le plaisir de voir le blond rougir.

« Bon, on va dire que tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Dis-nous ce qui te fais rire, qu'on s'amuse aussi. »

Harry se tourna vers Ron, le sourire aux lèvres. Toute leur bande était devant lui. Il les accueillit avec de tendres accolades.

« C'est tellement bon de vous avoir ici. » soupira-t-il en se détachant d'Hermione.

« On allait pas te laisser traverser cette épreuve tout seul. » chicana Ron.

« Je dois dire, pour ma part, que j'ai été étonnée de l'invitation de Mal… de Draco. » dit Hermione. « Au dernière nouvelle, vous étiez sensés divorcer. Alors, je ne comprenais pas très bien comment cela a pu déraper au point de recevoir une invitation pour une soirée de bienvenue en ton honneur au manoir Malefoy. »

« Et le fait de ne pas comprendre, c'est ce qui t'as le plus perturbé, hein ? » railla Ron. « Je parie que tu as harcelé ton petit chouchou pour avoir le dessous de l'affaire. »

« Absolument pas ! » s'offusqua Hermione sous les ricanements de ses amis.

« Bonsoir, Potter. »

Le brun n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui venait de parler. Cette voix froide, basse n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne : Severus Rogue. Harry réprima une grimace en avisant qui accompagnait son ancien professeur. Côme Malefoy. L'ambiance se refroidit sensiblement.

« Professeur. » salua Harry avec un petit sourire. « Comment allez-vous ? Vos élèves ne vous mènent pas la vie trop dure. »

« Comme si je le permettrais.» rétorqua l'homme avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

« Vous ne changez pas ! » rit Harry.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le devrais… Pour répondre à votre première question, je vais bien. Je vois que vous aussi semblez vous porter comme un charme. »

« Cela n'a pas l'air de vous faire plaisir. » fit remarquer Ron d'un air de défi.

« Weasley, je suis figé d'ahurissement de voir que vos réflexions n'ont pas évolué depuis votre scolarité. Est-ce à dire que vous avez toujours onze ans d'âge mental ? »

Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'un Draco tremblant de rire. Côme eut un sourire dédaigneux, appréciant à sa juste valeur l'acidité de Rogue. Harry eut envie de le frapper.

« Vous… » s'énerva aussitôt le rouquin.

Mais Rogue ne lui prêta déjà plus attention.

« Potter, je suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous. Il était tant que vous reveniez à la raison. » déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel avant de déposer de légères bises sur ses deux joues.

Un blanc s'en suivit.

Tous le regardaient avec des yeux exorbitants, même Draco. Il savait ce que ce geste représentait. Chez les Prince – nom de jeune fille de la mère du maître des potions – la bise sur les deux joues signifiait le respect et la reconnaissance de l'autre. Rogue n'aurait pu choisir un moyen plus approprié pour dire à Harry qu'il l'estimait. Mais bien évidemment, Harry, ne sachant absolument pas ça, ne pouvait apprécier à ce geste sa juste valeur. Chose dont le maître des potions était parfaitement conscient.

_Sacré Rogue, toujours égal à lui-même !_

« Her-Hermione… examine-le… il est malade ! » s'écria Ron, presque épouvanté.

« Je suis avocate, Ron, pas médicomage ! » rappela son amie, un brin exaspérée.

« C'est pas grave, tu en connais plus que les médicomages eux-mêmes ! » insista le rouquin.

Hermione rosit de plaisir sous le compliment.

« Tu veux que j'examine ses ondes ? » proposa tranquillement Luna.

« Sûrement pas ! Ne t'en approche pas ! On sait jamais ce qui pourrait t'arriver ! » protesta aussitôt son mari.

« Mais moi, ce n'est pas grave s'il m'arrive quelque chose ! » s'indigna Hermione, les bras croisés.

« Remus, voulez-vous danser ? » proposa Rogue, ignorant superbement ses anciens élèves.

Un nouveau blanc s'en suivit. Le lycan lui-même semblait se demander s'il avait bien entendu.

« Qui ne dit mot, consent. » dit Rogue, avant d'entraîner un Remus bouche bée vers la piste de danse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à la chauve-souris ? Depuis quand elle est sociale ? » s'étrangla Ron après un long, mais alors très long silence.

« C'est le temps qui courre. » chantonna Luna, la seule à ne pas paraître plus étonnée que ça. « Ce bijou est magnifique, Harry. Est-ce du neuf ou de l'ancien ? »

La question tira Harry de sa stupeur.

« Du neuf, bien évidemment. » répondit Draco d'un ton mielleux. « Je l'ai commandé spécialement pour Harry juste après notre mariage. Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, il ne l'a porté qu'une seule fois… je me trompe ? »

« Euh… tu as raison. » balbutia Harry en portant une main à son cou, sous le choc d'une telle révélation.

En face de lui, Côme semblait sujet au sort du Saucisson.

« Nous les appelons « bijoux de famille » pour plaisanter. » reprit Draco en posant sur son cousin un regard glacial.

Blême, Côme baissa les yeux. Harry comprit alors que cette histoire de « bijoux de famille » n'avait été qu'une invention destinée à l'humilier, rien d'autre. Il fut mortifié de son propre aveuglement. Comment avait-il pu être si crédule ? Ah, il était beau le Capitaine de la Septième Division de la Ligue des Thaumaturges ! Se faire berner par un gamin pourri gâté, mais quelle déchéance ! Ses collègues ne devaient jamais l'apprendre, sinon il en entendrait parler pendant des lustres ! Il voyait déjà les Capitaines de la Cinquième et de la Treizième se fendre la poire… Grrrrr !

Il lança un regard mauvais vers Côme. Ce dernier, trop occupé à éviter le regard réprobateur de Draco, ne le vit. Il allait se venger, foi de Potter !

Au même instant, Conor annonça l'ouverture du buffet et Côme disparut dans la foule sans demander son reste. Le petit groupe s'installa à la table principale où seule Conor et son fiancé avaient été convié. Il y avait aussi Théodore Nott et sa femme Pansy, ainsi que Blaise Zabini.

« Eh bien, on dirait que Severus est enfin décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses. » déclara Draco en avisant le maître des potions installé Remus à côté de lui.

« Ne m'adresse pas la parole, d'accord ? Je suis trop furieux contre toi pour t'écouter. »

Draco arqua un sourcil faussement surpris.

« Par Serpentard, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter pareil courroux ? »

« Tu t'es moqué de moi avec cette histoire de bijoux de famille… ton ogre transylvanien n'existe pas ! » bougonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard étincelant.

Draco éclata d'un rire rauque, terriblement sensuel.

« Si tu me rapportais plutôt les paroles de Côme au sujet de ces fameux « bijoux de famille » ? »

« Il n'en est pas question. J'entends régler moi-même cette affaire. » avertit Harry.

Le regard accompagnant ses paroles ne laissait pas place à la protestation, tout comme il signifiait clairement que Côme allait regretter amèrement sa perfidie.

« Mais dit-moi plutôt comment, toi, tu as découvert le pot aux roses ? » reprit Harry, curieux.

« A chacun ses secrets. » répliqua Draco avec un sourire moqueur.

« Pff ! De tout façon je le saurais quand même ! » bouda Harry.

« Ah oui ? Et comment cela ? »

« A chacun ses secrets ! » rétorqua sarcastiquement le brun.

Il rit de la mine renfrognée de son mari. Draco l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Ce fut un baiser fougueux qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Uhuh, les tourtereaux, on se calme ! Il y a des personnes voulant garder leur repas dans l'estomac ! » grogna Ron avec une moue faussement écoeuré.

« Ron, même un troll copulant avec un détraqueur ne t'empêcherait pas de manger. » jeta sa femme.

Pour la peine, elle coupa l'appétit de toute la tablée.

« Beurk ! Merci pour l'image, Luna ! » grommela son mari, avec des grimaces dégoûtées.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils partagèrent leur temps entre danser et discuter entre eux ou avec les autres convives. Harry remarqua tout de même que certains invités prenaient soin de garder leur distance. Il y avait Côme, bien sûr, mais aussi, et c'était plus étonnant, l'avocat de Draco, Jonathan Hayes.

Orthon Langester faisait évidemment parti de ce petit groupe de récalcitrants. A chaque fois que Harry glissait un regard vers lui, le beau sorcier était en compagnie de Côme ou de la grand-mère de Draco. C'était l'une des personnes dont son mari n'avait pas pris la peine de lui présenter et Harry se garda bien de le lui demander. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait résister à l'envie de trucider ce voleur de mari s'il l'avait en face de lui.

Mais pour l'heure, Harry était bien loin de se préoccuper de son rival. Dans les bras de Draco, il savourait pleinement son bonheur, se mouvant langoureusement contre le corps de son mari. Il ne revint à la réalité qu'en sentant une brise fraîche contre son corps. Ils étaient dans un coin sombre de la véranda, cachés par de hautes plantes en fleur.

« Comment sommes-nous arrivé ici, Mr Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il moqueur.

« Eh bien, je dirais, par un heureux hasard, Mr Potter. » sourit Draco avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Ils se dirigeaient sur un chemin glissant quand Conor les interrompit.

« Hum, hum… je suis navré de vous déranger. » fit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Mais Severus Rogue te demande, Draco. Il dit que c'est important. »

« Il choisit mal son moment, celui-là ! » pesta le blond entre ses dents.

Avec un soupir, il se résigna à se détacher de son mari.

« Surtout, restes chaud… » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Il effleura ses lèvres d'un rapide baiser puis s'éloigna. Conor s'en alla aussi non sans lui avoir proposé de le suivre. Mais Harry refusa préférant savourer l'air frais de la nuit. Appuyé contre la balustrade, il regardait pensivement la lune, avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Il créa un mouchard (barrière magie prévenant son créateur de l'approche d'intrus) autour de lui. Il s'appuya alors plus nonchalamment sur la balustrade.

« Mon dieu, Capitaine Ziguy, je vous connaissais bien des défauts mais pas celui de voyeurisme. » railla-t-il, la tête légèrement penchée.

Sur la demi-lune, le visage d'un homme aux cheveux blond dressés sur la tête apparut. Il rigolait bêtement, un air apeuré sur le visage.

« Oh, vous m'aviez remarqué, Capitaine Shura ? » bredouilla l'intrus, l'air embarrassé.

Shura son nom de Thaumaturge.

« Il semblerait bien… »

« Hahaha… hé bien… je crois que je vais aller me coucher, moi… tous ces combats m'ont épuisé… Bonne nuit à vous, Capitaine Shura… »

Sur ce, il essaya de s'échapper, mais Harry veillait au grain.

« Savez-vous le sort que je réserve aux curieux qui fourrent leurs nez dans mes affaires ? »

Le sourire de Harry se fit plus mauvais.

« Pitiéééééééééééé ! Je veux pas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiir !! » supplia l'autre, terrorisé.

Sur la demi lune, Harry put voir avec satisfaction son invocation à l'œuvre. Son collègue, se faisant poursuivre par une Chimère des Enfers, hurlant à la mort, suppliant l'aide de toutes personnes sur son passage. Mais personne ne lui prêta attention, certain lui enjoignirent même de cesser de leur faire perdre leur temps avec ses gamineries.

Harry réprimait tant bien que mal un fou rire quand le Capitaine Ziguy se retrouva les fesses air à l'air, lorsqu'il sentit une onde le parcourir. Quelqu'un venait de traverser son mouchard. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'analyser cette aura pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Tout comme il comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait une autre présence. Pourtant il était sûr que personne n'autre n'avait traversé son mouchard.

Il prit le temps de renvoyer son invocation dans son monde avant de se tourner lentement vers Reine Malefoy. Elle se tenait à l'autre bout de la terrasse, droite et digne, son impression indéchiffrable. Il ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel. Pourtant, il sentait toujours cette présence.

Il eut un long silence où ils se considérèrent un moment. Durant ce laps de temps, Harry en profita pour analyser la magie de la vieille dame, méfiant quant à la présence mystérieuse qu'il sentait avec elle. Il passa discrètement en mode Byakugan (1). Il vit le flux magique de la grand-mère de Draco, détailla le tumulte qui l'agitait et finit par percevoir l'infime flux intrus. Le flux était si faible qu'il était vraiment difficile de le détecter, même en mode Byakugan.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : Reine Malefoy n'agissait pas d'elle-même. Mais qui ? Pour le découvrir, il allait devoir se prêter au jeu de cet intrus et agir avec la plus grande prudence. Le moindre faux pas signifierait l'arrêt de mort de la vieille dame.

Finalement, ce fut la grand-mère de Draco qui rompit le silence.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, Harry ? » dit-elle d'un ton guindé.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête et attendit de voir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Totalement invisible à l'œil nu et dissimulé dans les flux magiques environnant, un mince fils de son propre flux alla jusqu'à celui de la grand-mère de Draco et le pénétra. La magie de Reine Malefoy ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Etant habitué à ce genre d'intrusion, Harry ne grimaça même pas face à la rigidité glaciale de la magie de Mrs Malefoy.

Devant son manque de réaction, la vieille dame sembla quelque peu déstabilisée. Mais elle se reprit vite.

« Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, je désire vous parler de mon petit-fils. » déclara-t-elle.

Il eut un autre silence. Le flux de Harry s'enroula autour du flux intrus et remonta lentement jusqu'à son propriétaire.

Reine se pinça les lèvres, agacée par son mutisme.

« Mon plus grand souhait est que Draco soit heureux. » dit-elle sans ambages.

« C'est également le mien. » assura doucement Harry, concentré dans son enquête.

C'était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas déjà atteint l'intrus. Son flux magique était maintenant dans la salle de bal et parcourrait toujours l'autre flux en s'enroulant autour de lui. Qui que soit la personne manipulant Reine Malefoy, il ou elle était extrêmement puissant donc dangereux. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de distiller son flux magique aussi loin.

« Vraiment ? » douta la vieille dame, glaciale. « Pourtant vous ne pouvez pas nier que, par le passé, vous avez fait de sa vie un véritable calvaire. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde que cela se reproduise. Et c'est ce qui arrivera, irrémédiablement. »

« Voyez-vous ça ? Seriez-vous doté du troisième œil, à instar de Sybille Trelawney ? » se moqua Harry.

Mrs Malefoy plissa dangereusement les yeux. Harry retrouva alors ce regard méprisant qui l'avait tant meurtri auparavant. La grand-mère de Draco sembla faire un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas le tancer. Pendant ce temps, son flux magique n'avait toujours pas trouvé le manipulateur.

« Ecoutez, Harry, je sais que Draco et vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. » déclara-t-elle abruptement. « Il suffit de voir dans quel milieu vous avez grandis, tous les deux. Vous êtes trop différents pour vous accorder. Vos sempiternelles disputes en étaient bien la preuve ! Vous êtes remonté dans mon estime quand vous êtes parti. J'ai cru que vous étiez revenu à la raison. Mais vous revoilà… Vous dites que vous l'aimez mais quelle preuve donnez-vous de cet amour ? Vous n'avez fait que le rendre malheureux ! Pire même, vous en avez fait une loque ! Il s'est perdu lui-même et a été contrait à l'exile pour se retrouver ! Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? Qu'il redevienne l'ombre de lui-même ? »

« Evidemment que non. » affirma Harry, affecté bien malgré lui par les dires de la vieille dame.

Bien qu'il sache qu'elle était manipulée, donc que ses mots n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes, Harry ne doutait pas qu'ils exprimaient le fond de sa pensée. Et cela faisait mal. Parce qu'elle était la grand-mère de Draco et qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils s'entendent bien, ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir à son mari. Parce qu'il aurait aimait être accepté tel qu'il était, ne pas subir un nouveau rejet. Parce que son mari avait souffert et qu'il n'avait pu le consoler.

« Alors partez ! Si jamais vous aimez un tant soit peu mon petit-fils, partez ! Et ne revenez plus jamais ! »

La voix de la vieille dame s'était fait presque suppliante. Et Harry vit à son expression qu'elle lui en voulait d'en être réduite à ça. C'était vraiment très convainquant. Reine Malefoy aurait exactement réagi de cette manière. C'était donc une personne la connaissant parfaitement bien qui la manipulait.

Il détourna les yeux d'elle, fixant le magnifique parc. Son flux magique n'avait toujours pas trouvé le coupable. Et ce dernier n'était plus dans le manoir. Mais où est-il ?

« Vous avez raison. Draco et moi n'auront jamais une petite vie bien tranquille. Nous avons, tous deux, un trop fort caractère pour éviter les heurtes. Je suppose qu'Orthon Langster ferait un époux idéal pour Draco et saurait le rendre heureux. »

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir revenir à la raison. » opina Mrs Malefoy, visiblement soulagée. « Orthon l'aime. Il veut l'épouser et il a ma bénédiction. C'est un jeune homme brillant, cultivé et bien élevé. De surcroît, il est du même milieu que Draco. Il est mieux à même que vous pour le comprendre. Sa famille et la notre sont liées depuis des générations. J'ai toujours caressé l'espoir que Orthon et Draco s'unissent un jour. Quand Draco m'a annoncé son intention de divorcer, j'ai même cru que mon rêve allait enfin se réaliser. Mais il a suffit qu'il vous revoit pour qu'il perde à nouveau la tête. Cette attitude est très loin de son comportement habituel. Draco n'est pas du genre à change d'avis aussi abruptement… »

Il eut un silence assez pesant. Harry avait beau savoir qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, il n'en était pas moins très en colère par l'insinuation de Mrs Malefoy. Mais il se tempéra sachant que c'était exactement ce que son adversaire.

« Et vous pensez que je lui aurais fait quelque chose, comme lui jeter un sort, pour qu'il me reprenne. » acheva calmement Harry.

« Quelque autre explication sinon ? » dit la vieille dame en redressant fièrement le menton.

« Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il m'aime toujours et qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre. » suggéra Harry, ironique. « Orthon l'aime peut-être, mais moi aussi je l'aime. Moi aussi, je veux le rendre heureux. Si je le quitte, il ne le sera pas. Donc j'ai bien peur de devoir vous décevoir encore une fois. »

Le visage de la vieille dame se crispa en comprenant son échec.

« C'est votre dernier mot ? » siffla Reine Malefoy.

« Oui. » répondit posément Harry.

« Très bien. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. » dit la grand-mère de Draco en s'approchant un peu de lui.

Elle leva sa baguette. A cet instant précis, Harry trouva le coupable.

« _Avada_… »

Elle ne put continuer car Harry s'était jeté sur elle et lui avait arraché la baguette d'un geste sec.

« Grand-mère ! »

Levant la tête, Harry vit un Draco blême de rage sur le seuil de la porte-fenêtre. Reportant son attention sur la vieille dame, Harry s'empressa de rompre le lien qui la maintenait connecter au coupable. Rapidement, il construit une barrière de protection autour d'elle pour la défendre de toutes nouvelles tentatives. Par télépathie, il appela ses amis.

« Comment a-t-elle osé… ? » commença un Draco à la limite de la rupture d'anévrisme.

« Calmes-toi ! » ordonna sèchement Harry sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. « Elle n'agissait pas d'elle-même. Elle était sous l'emprise de quelqu'un. »

« Sous l'emprise de quelqu'un ? Mais comment ? » s'ahurit Draco en s'accroupissant près d'eux, qui avait l'air tout d'un coup beaucoup plus soucieux de la santé de son aïeul.

« Sûrement un dérivé du maléfice de la marionnette, mais en beaucoup plus puissant. » répondit posément Harry.

Il récita un court mantra et un magnifique oiseau blanc, ressemblant à si méprendre à un phénix, jaillit de sa main.

« Empêche-le de s'enfuir. » ordonna-t-il à l'apparition.

Ses amis arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites.

« Luna, guérit sa magie. Une petite partie a été touchée. »

« Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? » demanda Ron.

« Tentative de meurtre. » répondit son ami.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que la grand-mère de Malefoy a essayé de te tuer ? » s'éberlua Neville.

« Pas exactement. »

« Mais alors… » intervint Ginny.

« Pas maintenant. » coupa Harry. « Hermione, va me chercher Conor et Côme Malefoy. C'est leur grand-mère, ils ont le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Fait venir Remus et Severus aussi. »

Son amie disparut tout de suite par la porte-fenêtre.

« Harry, vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe, à la fin ! » s'énerva Draco.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude de son mari. Cette manière qu'il avait de donner des ordres, c'était… dérangeant. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment Harry qu'il avait devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Conor et Côme Malefoy venaient d'arriver, Hermione, Rogue et Remus sur les talons. Ils virent Luna au-dessus de leur grand-mère et paniquèrent aussitôt.

« Draco ? » s'enquit Conor en se tournant vers son cousin pour avoir une explication.

La réaction de son frère fut beaucoup plus excessive.

« Eloigne-toi de ma grand-mère, raclure ! » cracha Côme, baguette en main.

Ron devint rouge de rage sous l'insulte et sortit sa baguette pour défendre sa femme.

« Ron, range ça. » ordonna Harry en désarmant Côme sans effort et le ligotant pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

Il ferma les yeux, tendit les bras devant lui, les mains jointes en coupe. Il eut une légère brise et un dôme enfla entre ses mains jusqu'à englober tout le manoir.

Fasciné, Draco détailla ce qui l'environnait. Il était toujours sur le balcon, mais le décor avait pris une teinte vert clair saisissante. Seuls ses compagnons avaient gardés leur couleur d'origine. Il avait l'impression d'être chez lui tout en étant dans un autre endroit. Et puis, il y avait cette sensation étrange. Douce et menaçante à la fois.

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » s'émerveilla Granger.

« Je viens de dresser un kekkai pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangé. »

« Un kekkai ? Eh bien ! C'est la classe, mon vieux ! » siffla Ron, admiratif.

Le kekkai n'était pas une barrière de protection facile à matérialiser. On pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les sorciers ayant réussis à en créer de toute l'histoire de la magie.

« Ecoutez-moi tous attentivement. » dit-il d'un ton qui laissait présager le pire pour qui l'interromprait. « Dans un instant, le responsable de tout ceci resta présent. Je ne veux à aucun moment que l'un de vous intervienne. Celui qui désobéira, devra en subir les conséquences. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec cet Harry-là, que c'était même très dangereux. Draco, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas. Son mari était si… il ne savait même pas quel mot choisir ! Mais en tout cas, c'était un qualificatif qui n'allait pas avec Harry, en temps ordinaire.

Le brun fit apparaître des fauteuils de cuir rouge. D'un mouvement de main, il invita ses compagnons à s'installer, lui-même s'asseyant dans le fauteuil le plus avancé. Le décor changea également. Tous restèrent stupéfaits devant le champ de cerisier fleuri dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Une pluie de pétale d'un rose nacré leur tomba dessus, diffusant un agréable parfum.

« C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama Ginny, émerveillée.

« Je croyais qu'on était dans un kekkai ? » s'interrogea Draco.

« C'est le cas. » confirma sereinement Harry.

« Mais alors comment… ? » commença Conor, tout aussi perplexe que son cousin.

« Un kekkai est un monde parallèle à petite échelle dont son créateur peut modifier le contenu à sa guise. » expliqua le brun.

Tous les anciens de Poudlard tournèrent la tête vers Hermione, pour avoir confirmation, mais la jeune femme haussa des épaules en signe d'impuissance. Elle aussi était aussi larguée que les autres. Draco fixa le profile lisse de son mari avec une certaine jalousie. Il y avait un monde entre Harry et lui.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. » invita à nouveau le brun avec quelque chose dans la voix qui incita ses compagnons à obéir séance tenante. « Bien, je suppose que nous pouvons commencer. Fait le venir. »

Dans une gerbe de flammes nacrées, un corps fut projeté aux pieds de Harry. Le magnifique phénix blanc vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître. Draco voulut protéger son mari mais fut arrêter net par Remus. Ce dernier secoua la tête et le regarda avec insistance. Draco comprit alors ce qui le dérangeait chez son époux. Il comprit cette chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Ce n'était plus Harry, son mari, qu'il avait en face de lui, mais Harry Potter, le Thaumaturge. Et celui-là, il valait définitivement mieux ne pas le contrarier.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passa, par Lucifer ?! » geignit la personne affalée aux pieds de Harry.

Elle se redressa avec difficulté leur dévoilant son identité. Draco reprit un mouvement de stupeur.

« Eh bien, eh bien, maître Hayes, j'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop mouvementé. » ironisa Harry.

Une expression apeurée et sidérée sur le visage, Jonathan Hayes, l'avocat et le parrain de Draco, leur faisait face.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

(1) Tout ceux qui lisent Naruto savent ce qu'est le Byakugan. Mais pour ceux qui ne savent pas voici l'explication du Doc Mizi (lol) : le Byakugan, dit aussi « l'œil blanc », est une technique ninja héréditaire de la famille Hyûga dans le manga Naruto. Il permet aux membres de cette famille, tous aveugles, de voir non seulement ce qui se passe autour d'eux, mais aussi le chakra des gens. Je reprends donc le principe pour ce qui est de voir le chakra, sauf que là c'est la magie. Et voilà l'explication. Bon, c'est un peu plus compliqué, mais ça résume bien.


	9. Un nom

**Note de moi : **Salut tout le monde ! Oui, oui, je sais je suis méga à la bourre, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantesoutre ma féniantise légendaire. Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie, mais sachez juste que j'ai quelques petits problème au boulot depuis quelques temps et cela me gache légèrement la vie, enfin la bonne nouvelle du mois, c'est que j'ai un chéri (enfin !) héhéhé

Sinon, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Il me plait même plus que le chap 7, à vrai dire , j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi et que rirez comme il m'a fait rire. Normalement, il aurait du être le dernier chapitre mais je me suis légèrement étalée, j'ai donc du couper. Paradis va donc continuer un peu, le chap 9 étant le denier cette fois. J'ai déjà commencé son écriture mais je ne vous promets pas de l'avoir vite, vu comme ça tourné la dernier fois. J'espère que vous remarquerez les efforts d'ortho que j'ai fait. Le "poteau rose" me reste encore en travers de la gorge, surtout que ma stupide cousine se fout de ma gueule à chaque fous qu'elle m'appelle ! grrrrr... J'ai mis le chap 7 corrigé, au fait. Pour le chap 8, ma béta a fait un travail extra, donc, il ne devrais pas y avoir de fautes ou du moins pas de grosses fautes.

Une fois Paradis terminer, j'aurais une nouvelle fic à vous proposer. Elle s'intitule "_Propriété privée_", c'est un slash Draco/Harry classé R et un défie de Umbre77. Pour l'instant, j'en ai que 4 chap, et le 5ème avance doucement. Voilà ! si vous voulez des nouvelles de mes autres fics, allez sur ma bio.

J'ai fait les RAR, oui, oui vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien répondu à _toutes _reviews. Les RAR sont dans le chap 1 Disclaimer, mais comme c'est un chap remplacé, il va falloir peut-être attendre un petit peu pour les lire.

Je vous fait un gros bisou à tous **  
**

**Spéciale remerciements et dédicaces à ma chère bêta Drunette et à Umbre77**

* * *

**  
**

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! » s'écria Côme en se levant d'un bond. « Draco ne me dit pas que tu crois les insinuations de ce san… de ton mari ?! Comme si ton parrain pouvait faire du mal à grand-mère ! »

Draco sortit de sa stupeur. Il lança un regard d'avertissement à son cousin. Celui-ci parut scandalisé que le blond soutienne Harry au lieu de sa famille.

« Côme, assis-toi. » ordonna sèchement son frère. « Il nous faut d'abord savoir tous les éléments de cette affaire avant de juger. »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Même toi, tu t'es laissé avoir par ce moins que rien ! Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il cherche à nous diviser ! Il a déjà détruit notre famille une fois, cela ne vous suffit pas ? » siffla Côme. « Quand je pense que je vous admirais ! Vous êtes mes models ! Comment pouvez-vous me décevoir à ce point ? »

« Assis-toi ! » cingla Draco.

« Tu crois que je vais obéir au pantin d'un Sang-de-bourbe ! » cracha son cousin. « Finalement, vous vous valez bien ! Tu n'es pas mieux que... Aaaaahhhh !! »

Des racines venaient de percer la terre et d'emprisonner le jeune homme.

« Côme ! » s'écria son frère en s'élançant vers lui pour le délivrer.

Mais les racines le soulevèrent hors de sa portée, resserrant leur étreinte acérée autour du corps du sorcier. Plus ce dernier essayait de se libérer, plus ses entraves le comprimaient.

« Je vous déconseille vivement de bouger, Côme. Vous pourriez mourir étranglé. » avertit nonchalamment Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil neutre au prisonnier. Draco constata alors que les yeux de son mari étaient d'un vert très sombre.

« Draco, fait quelque chose ! » pria Conor, très inquiet pour son petit frère.

Voyant que son cousin était en train de se faire étrangler par les racines, le blond décida d'intervenir, bien qu'une petite voix très vengeresse lui soufflait de laisser faire.

« Harry, libère-le ! Il est en train de s'étouffer ! »

« C'est fort regrettable, mais je n'y peux rien. Je lui ai déjà dit de se tenir tranquille mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Qu'il en subisse les conséquences. »

« Harry, il va mourir ! » s'exclama son mari.

Le brun eut un soupir agacé. Il se leva brusquement, se tourna vers Côme, le regard glacial.

« Côme, pour l'instant, je ne m'occupe pas de votre cas. Mais si vous voulez que je le fasse, continuez de me gêner. » prévint-il d'un ton coupant.

Tremblant de peur, le cousin de Draco cessa instantanément de gesticuler. Les racines desserrèrent leur étreinte.

« Asseyez-vous ! » ordonna-t-il à Conor et son mari.

Ceux-ci s'affalèrent très peu gracieusement dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, comme s'ils avaient été poussés par une onde magique.

« Que je n'ai plus à intervenir. » avertit Harry.

Sa voix était aussi coupante qu'une lame et ses yeux aussi impardonnables qu'un _Avada_. Et Draco tremblait. Comme si de rien n'était, le brun se rassit avec un calme bien plus inquiétant que la plus explosive des colères. Draco ne savait plus que penser. Etait-ce vraiment son mari ?

« Draco, suis-je seul ? »

Le blond sursauta. Il fixa le fauteuil où était installé son mari, dérouté. Il se souvenait très bien de cette question. C'est celle qu'il lui avait posée avant d'entrer dans la salle de bal, tout à l'heure. Il lui avait demandé son soutient, sa confiance. Et Harry les lui avait accordés sans limite. Maintenant, c'était à lui de porter foi en son époux.

Son époux…

Quelque soit son rôle, il en était pas moins son époux, son Harry. Et le Harry que Draco connaissait méritait toute sa confiance. Il eut un sourire serein.

« Tu n'es pas seul. » répondit-il tranquillement.

« Bien. » fit simplement Harry.

Mais Draco eut l'étrange impression qu'il venait de l'embrasser. Cela avait été à peine appuyé, mais il aurait reconnu les lèvres de son mari les yeux bandés. Il faudrait qu'il lui explique comment il faisait ça.

« Jonathan, installez-vous donc que l'on discute tranquillement. » proposa Harry, affable.

L'avocat ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le premier instant de surprise passé, il s'était vite repris et recomposé un visage neutre. Seuls les coups d'oeils fréquents qu'il avait lancés aux membres de la famille Malefoy prouvaient son mal aise. Mais la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister lui montra bien vite qu'il n'aurait aucune aide de leur côté. Les deux seules personnes qui auraient pu intervenir en sa faveur étaient soit évanouies, soit ligotées.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me faire ce plaisir ? » insista Harry d'une inflexion plus dure.

L'avocat s'assit avec réticence, ayant compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas croiser la baguette avec son interlocuteur.

« N'êtes-vous pas mieux ainsi ? » s'enquit aimablement Harry.

L'avocat ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un regard hostile.

« Bien, et si vous nous expliquez cette charmante tentative de meurtre ? » suggéra Harry comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » affirma catégoriquement Hayes avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe très convainquant.

« Vraiment ? Alors il va falloir vous rafraîchir la mémoire. »

Des racines jaillirent du sol pour s'enrouler autour de Hayes.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » paniqua l'avocat en tentant de se lever.

Mais bientôt, il finit paralysé par ses entraves. Il hurla à l'aide mais personne ne bougea. Pas même Draco qui décida de faire confiance jusqu'au bout à son mari. De tout façon, si son parrain était vraiment derrière tout ça, ce qu'il lui réservait était bien plus terrifiant que quelques lianes capricieuses !

Conor n'était pas très rassuré mais décida de faire confiance à son cousin. Quant à Côme, il s'était remis à gesticuler, dans le but visible d'aider l'avocat mais quand ses liens se resserrèrent autour de son cou, il se tint tranquille.

Dans un tourbillon, des pétales de cerisier s'amoncelèrent sur le côté jusqu'à former un gigantesque écran rose. Un pétale se déposa gracieusement sur le front du parrain de Draco. Elle luit et projeta une image sur l'écran. Jonathan Hayes et Reine Malefoy étaient en train de discuter vivement.

_« Mais enfin, Reine, vous n'allez pas laisser Draco commettre deux fois la même erreur ! » s'exclamait l'avocat._

_« Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Draco ne m'écoute plus ! J'ai tenté de le faire revenir à la raison et tout ce que j'y ai gagné, c'est d'être bannie de ma propre maison ! » _

_« Comment ? » s'ahurit l'avocat._

_« Vous n'étiez donc pas au courrant ? Vous êtes bien le seul ! » ricana Mrs Malefoy avec amertume. « Draco m'a enjoint d'aller m'installer à Grindelwald Housse après le mariage de Conor. »_

_« On en est donc arrivés là ! » souffla Hayes, incrédule._

_« Je crains bien que oui, mon cher ami. » se désola Mrs Malefoy._

_On voyait qu'elle faisait un effort pour ne pas pleurer._

_« Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai voulu perpétuer la plus ancienne tradition des familles de sang pur, en me voilant la face. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Bien sûr, en tant qu'homme vous ne la connaissez pas. C'est une tradition qui se transmet de mère en fille, à travers toutes les familles de sang pur. La loi du Velours. »_

_« La Loi du Velours ? »_

_« C'est un test que les douanières font passer à leurs brus pour juger de leur capacité à seconder leurs époux. Je l'ai fait passer à Harry et il a lamentablement échoué. Chaque fois que je contredisais l'un de ses ordres, il se contentait de m'envoyer un regard assassin avant de fuir. Jamais il n'a su imposer sa volonté. J'aurais cru que le Survivant aurait un peu plus de répondant que cela. Narcissa n'a mis qu'une semaine pour me reléguer à mon rôle de douanière. Lui, en un an il n'a pas gagné une seule fois contre moi. Au lieu de ça, il se défoulait sur Draco. J'en suis vite venue à la conclusion qu'il ne ferait jamais un bon époux pour mon petit-fils. »_

_« La suite des évènements vous a donné raison, Reine. » la soutint Hayes._

_Mrs Malefoy eut un sourire triste._

_« Non, mon cher ami. Avant le bal, j'ai repensé à cette période et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait énormément d'erreurs. La première de toutes étant d'avoir délibérément négligé le fait que Harry soit un homme. Seule les femmes connaissent cette Tradition. Harry l'ignorait et l'ignore toujours. Dans ce cas, comment aurait-il pu se défendre à arme égale ? De toutes mes épreuves, il n'y a vu que de la méchanceté et du rejet. Et il avait bien raison. Si j'avais réellement voulu lui laisser une chance, je lui aurais expliqué les règles dès le début. Or je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis contentée de le blesser… Tout ça parce qu'il est Harry Potter et qu'il a précipité la chute de mon fils. Je suis pathétique ! »_

_« Reine ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même. Harry aussi a des tords. Lui non plus n'a pas fait d'efforts. »_

_La vieille dame secoua la tête._

_« Non. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise sur Harry, aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il était loin d'être aussi sûr de lui que nous le pensions. Sur le plan magique, bien sûr, il ne doutait pas de ses capacités. Mais sur le plan affectif et relationnel, il était très peu sûr de lui. S'il ne me défiait jamais, ce n'était pas par manque de volonté, mais parce qu'il était persuadé que j'étais plus apte que lui à régenter le manoir. Ce n'était pas tant les ordres que je donnais qui l'irritaient mais ma manière de faire. Je suis même sûre que si je le lui avais demandé poliment au lieu de le mettre plus bas que terre, il m'aurait laissé mon rôle de maîtresse de maison avec joie. Je m'y suis très mal prise avec lui. Maintenant, j'en paie le prix. J'ai vraiment été stupide… »_

_Il y eut un long silence._

_« Vous n'allez donc rien faire, même en sachant que Draco court à sa perte ? » soupira Hayes._

_« Cela, seul le temps nous le dira. Mais si j'ai raison, alors je serais là pour mon petit-fils… Même s'il ne veut pas de mon aide. »_

_Il y eut un autre silence. Mrs Malefoy prit une profonde inspiration._

_« Suis-je présentable ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Vous êtes parfaite, comme toujours, Reine. » lui assura l'avocat avec un sourire admiratif._

_« Vil flatteur ! » rit la vieille dame._

_« Mais je suis sincère ! » protesta Hayes, faussement dépité._

_« Merci. » sourit Mrs Malefoy._

_Elle soupira, son sourire s'étant éteint._

_« Bien, je pense qu'il est l'heure. »_

_« De quoi donc ? »_

_« Allez proposer l'armistice à Harry. Je ne serais bientôt plus là, ce sera à lui de s'occuper du manoir. Je dois donc lui apprendre en très peu de temps toutes les ficelles du métier de maîtresse de maison. Et cela ne pourra se faire dans une ambiance de méfiance. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, mon ami. Je crains que le Harry d'aujourd'hui ne soit pas aussi conciliant que celui d'autantt. »_

_« Reine, avez-vous conscience que Orthon ferait un bien meilleur mari pour Draco ? » soupira l'avocat._

_« Oui. Mais Orthon ne détient pas son cœur. Nous devons tous enterrer nos rêves, Jonathan. »_

_« Bonne chance. »_

_Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna._

_« Je suis désolé d'en arriver là, Reine. Mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. » murmura le parrain de Draco._

_Elle allait entrer dans la salle de bal quand Hayes lui jeta discrètement un sort. Un rayon violet, sortilège de contrôle mental. Hayes s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il se pencha sur son oreille et y murmura :_

_« Allez retrouver Harry. Essayez de lui faire entendre raison quant à son mariage avec Draco. S'il reste sur ses positions, tuez-le. »_

_Reine Malefoy hocha._

_« Bien, allez ici, maintenant. »_

« Espèce de pourriture ! » cracha Draco, sa baguette en main.

Au fur et à mesure du visionnage, sa colère avait augmenté d'un cran. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il allait rosir ce sale traite, parrain ou pas ! Rogue et Remus tentèrent de l'arrêter mais c'était trop tard. Harry eut un petit soupir agacé. Décidément son mari était dur de la feuille !

Il tourbillon de pétale rose s'enroula autour de Draco et avant qu'il ne puisse se jeter sur son parrain, il fut transformer en fouine. Un silence de mort accueillit cette métamorphose. Harry fit venir le petit animal gesticulant et crachant à lui. Il le prit dans ses bras alors que son mari l'incendiait de cris indignés, de regards meurtriers et de coups de griffes acérés.

« Tu es vraiment trop mignon comme ça, Dray chéri. » sourit le brun.

Ce compliment lui valut d'autres piaffements, griffures et morsures. A cette heure, Draco regrettait vivement de n'avoir pas deux puissants bras pour étrangler son cher et tendre.

Pour le calmer, Harry lui embrassa le museau avant de lui gratouiller le ventre. Pour sa plus grande honte, Draco se mit à ronronner, appréciant grandement cette attention. Etalé de tout son long à travers les cuisses fermes de son mari, il était tout sauf digne et si loin de l'image du Chef intransigeant des Malefoy, qu'il valait mieux que sa grand-mère soit dans les vaps. L'oiseau du brun poussa un cri qui ressemblait étrangement à un ricanement, faisant échos à Ron qui se payait allègrement la tête du blond derrière son dos. Mais trop dans son monde de délice, la petite fouine remit sa terrible vengeance à plus tard.

Jonathan Hayes avait profité de cette malencontreuse diversion pour s'enfuir. Quand ils le constatèrent, ils ne purent que le déplorer.

« C'est pas vrai ! Tout ça c'est à cause de la fouine ! » reprocha Ron, furieux.

« Ronald Wea… ! » gronda Hermione.

Mais elle se tut aussitôt quand un tourbillon de pétale de fleur vint entourer son ami et qu'une belette apparut à la place où il était quelques instants plus tôt. Après un silence abasourdi, tous éclatèrent de rire.

« Eh bien, il est d'humeur joueuse. » dit Rogue en lança un regard de bais à Harry qui cajolait toujours la petite fouine.

La belette sauta rageusement sur son soi-disant ami, mais sa femme l'attrapa à temps. Quand elle se mit à le papouiller, il en remercia presque Harry. C'était divin !

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Hayes ? » demanda Remus.

« Je vais aller le débusquer ! » assura férocement Conor, sa baguette déjà en main.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Savez-vous quelle est la particularité d'un kekkai ? C'est que nul ne peut en sortir sans le consentement de son créateur ou sans l'avoir tué. Il n'est pas allé bien loin… Ah tiens, le voilà, justement. »

La terre se mit à trembler en crescendo jusqu'à ce que de grosses racines labourant le sol ne viennent vers eux à grande vitesse. Elles s'arrêtèrent net derrière le fauteuil qu'avait occupé l'avocat et y jetèrent un corps tremblant, couvert de sang. Jonathan Hayes n'avait plus rien de l'avoué sophistiqué et sûr de lui. L'élégante robe déchirée, les cheveux hirsutes, le corps tremblant de terreur, la bouche ballante et les yeux écarquillés, on aurait dit un animal traqué.

« Vous êtes vraiment très peu coopératif, maître Hayes. J'aurais pensé qu'un homme tel que vous aurez su où se trouvait son intérêt. Mais je vais vous donner une autre chance. Il vous suffit simplement de me dire qui est le cerveau de tout cette affaire et vous serez libre. Mais sachez que si vous vous obstinez, je serais beaucoup moins indulgent. »

« C'est mon neveu, Or… »

L'avocat explosa d'un coup, jetant une pluie de sang aux alentours. Un mur de pétales se dressa, protégeant Harry et ses compagnons des giclements. Un silence de plomb s'en suivit. Draco s'était même soustrait aux agréables cajoleries de son époux. Redressé sur ses pattes, il fixait le mur rose avec incrédulité. Ron, que Luna avait jeté par terre en se redressant, rouspétait vivement en se frottant le museau devenu un peu rouge.

« Côme ! » s'écria Conor alors que les racines libérèrent son frère. Ce dernier s'affala dans un fauteuil, un peu tremblant et semblant perdu.

« Je ne savez pas quel était votre lien avec Hayes, maintenant je le sais. Vous êtes de la même famille, bien évidemment. C'était la seule conclusion logique d'une telle ressemblance dans vos flux magiques. » dit tranquillement Harry, peu affecté par la mort atroce du parrain de Draco, alors que le mur de pétales se désagrégeait. « Allons, Orthon montrez-vous donc… mais peut-être que vous préféreriez que je vous y aide ? »

Incrédule, Draco tourna la tête si brusquement vers son mari que son cou craqua. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il avait repris une apparence humaine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Orthon, le paisible Orthon, était derrière tout ça ?! C'était impossible !

Pourtant, la personne qui apparut devant lui était bien celui qu'il avait projeté d'épouser après son divorce avec Harry. Terriblement élégant dans sa robe bleue pâle, le regard d'Orthon était lourd de dédain, très loin des yeux chaleureux qu'il arborait habituellement.

« Comment vous avez fait ? J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir camouflé ma présence. » siffla le jeune homme.

« Oh, je dois reconnaître que j'ai eu un peu de mal à vous repérer. » lui confia Harry avec une petit sourire aimable. « Mais vous voyez, vous maîtrisez beaucoup moins bien votre pouvoir de marionnettiste que votre aïeul, feu Grindelwald. Lui ne se serait sûrement pas contenté d'un seul rempart. Cela a été votre première erreur. L'autre ayant été de manipuler un membre de votre famille. La ressemblance de vos flux magiques était un indice en soit. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas directement attaqué à vous, c'était parce que Côme était toujours sous votre emprise. Mais pour tuer votre oncle tout en restant à couvert, vous avez été obligé de rompre votre emprise sur Côme. Voilà votre troisième erreur : manipuler trop de personnes à la fois pour vos capacités. »

Langester ne semblait pas démonté par ces révélations, ni d'avoir été démasqué, d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda durement Draco, étant enfin revenu de sa surprise.

Le regard que lui lança Langester n'était pas moins qu'haineux.

« Comment peux-tu me demander ça ?! » cracha-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage. « Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre ! J'ai été élevé dans l'optique de t'épouser un jour, d'être le parfait mari pour toi ! Tu avais beau ne pas me voir, toutes les Pansy Parkinson pouvaient dire ce qu'elles voulaient, tu pouvais changer d'amant comme de chapeaux, je savais qu'au bout du compte, tu serais à moi. Puis, tu es allé à cette soirée des anciens élèves à Poudlard, et plus rien n'a été pareil. Quand tu es parti au Japon, j'ai cru que cela te ferait du bien de t'éloigner d'ici, mais tu y es revenu avec _lui_… »

Il y avait tant de haine dans ce simple « Lui » que Draco se mit machinalement devant son mari pour le protéger.

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu m'attendais alors que tu es sorti avec Conor et bien d'autres. » ricana méchamment Draco.

« Il n'y a eu que Conor, et il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec lui. Les autres n'étaient que des racontars d'une certaine presse. »

« C'est vrai. » confirma son cousin. « C'était un accord tacite entre nous pour nous protéger des mères en quêtes d'époux pour leurs charmantes progénitures. »

« Tu vois. Quand je pense que j'ai gardé ma virginité pour une fouine racoleuse soumise à un sang-de-bourbe arriviste ! » cracha Langester, suprême de mépris.

Harry se leva et força son mari à s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de libérer.

« Amour, tu permets que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé ? » sourit le brun, en lui plantant un baiser sur le front.

Draco le détailla un instant et finit par donner son accord, comprenant que s'il ne voulait pas subir une autre humiliation, il valait mieux qu'il dise oui. Harry le récompensa d'un autre baiser, sur la bouche cette fois-ci.

« Oh, comment c'est mignon ! » cingla Langester. « Comment peux-tu te laisser embobiner par un homme qui ne s'est même pas battu pour toi ? Il s'est laissé influencer par tout le monde, sans jamais t'accorder sa confiance ! Et toi, tu le soutiens ! Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne te comprends ! »

« Comment pourriez-vous comprendre puisque vous n'avez jamais aimé que vous-même ? » rétorqua Harry en lui faisant face.

« Ne m'adresse pas la parole, détritus ! »

Langester lui jeta un sort que Harry ne fit même pas mine d'esquiver.

« Harry ! » s'alarma Draco en voulant secourir son mari, mais il se retrouva encastré dans son fauteuil.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement quand le sort tapa sur une barrière invisible. Il aurait du se douter que son puissant mari aurait une parade toute prête.

« Savez-vous pourquoi je les ai empêchés d'utiliser leurs baguettes depuis notre arrivée dans ce monde ? » s'enquit le brun.

Mais son adversaire ne l'écoutait pas. Il lui lançait tous les sorts de sa connaissance… Et ils étaient variés !

« Vous donnez votre langue au chat ?... Alors je vais vous le dire. Tout simplement parce que les arbres de ce monde détestent voir les cadavres de leurs frères si outrageusement souillés… Et ils peuvent être très cruels lorsqu'ils sont en colère. »

Draco comprit ce que le brun voulait dire en voyant d'énormes racines menaçantes se dresser dans le dos d'Orthon. Ceux-ci s'agrippèrent durement autour des membres du sorcier qui ne put qu'hurler sa rage et sa terreur. Avec une douceur extrême, une branche vint prendre la baguette d'Orthon, mais Draco était sûr que cette douceur était plus pour la baguette que pour le sorcier. Alors les racines tirèrent chacune dans un sens. Orthon poussa un cri inhumain qui fit trembler tous les sorciers, sauf Harry qui semblait totalement imperméable à la douleur de son rival.

Draco vit avec effarement le sorcier se diviser en trois. L'un était aussi transparent qu'un fantôme, l'autre était d'une laideur sans nom – on avait du mal à reconnaître le magnifique Orthon Langester en lui –, et le dernier n'avait pas changé d'apparence. Tous trois semblaient partager la même souffrance. Une douleur visiblement insupportable.

D'un coup, les trois Orthon furent emportés dans des directions différentes à très vive allure. Ils se firent chacun avalés par trois gigantesque cerisiers à l'écorce aussi blanche qu'un pelage de cygne.

Puis, le silence reprit ses droits.

Alors seulement, le champ d'arbres laissa lentement place à la terrasse du manoir Malefoy. Mais ils étaient toujours dans la dimension de Harry.

« Ha-Harry… q-que… ? » fut tout ce que réussit à articuler Hermione.

« Son corps, son âme et son esprit ont été séparés et servis en offrande aux cerisiers blancs. » répondit simplement le brun, avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son mari. « Ils y resteront prisonniers jusqu'à la fin de sa vie d'homme, alimentant le pouvoir des cerisiers. »

Il y eut un long silence où tous dévisagèrent Harry avec horreur.

« Je ne pardonne pas facilement le mal que l'on fait à ceux que j'aime. » dit Harry.

Ce n'était pas une justification à son acte, mais une simple constatation plus proche de l'avertissement que du remord. Côme, qui avait parfaitement compris le message, blêmit davantage.

« Harry, rappelez-moi de ne jamais être votre ennemi. » finit par grimacer Conor en soutenant son frère.

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière qui devrait faire de vous mon ennemi ? » s'enquit le brun, affable.

« Lucifer merci, aucune ! » souffla de soulagement le cousin de Draco.

Cela détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

« Alors vous n'avez strictement rien à craindre. » sourit gentiment Harry. « Ce dont ne peut se venter votre frère, ici présent. »

Côme blêmit un peu plus, alors que les regards se braquèrent vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait, Côme ? » cingla aussitôt Conor.

Son ton sec dissimulait mal son inquiétude. Vu la démonstration que venait de faire le mari de son cousin, il ne voulait pas que son frère se trouve dans sa ligne de mire.

« J-je… je… » balbutia son frère, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

« Il a été raconter des bobards que même un enfant ne croirait pas. » intervint Draco.

« Est-ce un reproche ? » demanda Harry à son mari.

« Franchement, Harry, je pensais que tu me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que jamais je ne tolèrerais que _mon_ mari porte des choses offertes à un autre, auparavant. Mes cadeaux ont toujours été et seront toujours du neuf, créés spécialement pour toi. »

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa Harry en l'embrassant, alors que les autres levaient les yeux au ciel devant tant de misogynie. « Je ne le ferais plus. »

« Tu as intérêt, homme. » avertit Draco, faussement grondant.

« Pour en revenir à vous, Côme, sachez que je ne vous ferais rien de répréhensible. Remerciez-en votre famille qui vous aime tendrement et dont je ne veux pas causer la peine. Mais sachez que je n'oublie pas. Tôt ou tard, il vous sera rendu ce que vous avez si généreusement donné. » prévint Harry, d'un ton glacial.

Côme se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, lançant un regard implorant vers Draco qui ne répondit pas à son appel à l'aide. Il le méritait. Mais en voyant le visage soulagé de son cousin et de sa grand-mère –qui s'était réveillée juste à temps pour voir la fin d'Orthon –, il fut heureux que Harry ne lui réserve pas le même sort qu'à Orthon… quoiqu'il se demandait s'ils devaient vraiment en être soulagé… _« Tôt ou tard, il vous sera rendu ce que vous avez si généreusement donné. »_ Voilà une phrase qui donnait à méditer.

« Potter, qu'allons-nous faire pour expliquer la disparition de Hayes et Langester ? J'espère que vous y avez réfléchi. C'est bien beau de se venger, mais on se retrouve avec deux morts sur les bras. Et il est évident que nous ne pouvons être impliqués dans leur soudaine disparition. » intervint Rogue.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est déjà réglé. J'ai modifié la mémoire des invités pour qu'ils oublient leurs présences, ce soir. Orthon Langester et Jonathan Hayes ne sont jamais venus à cette fête. L'un pour cause de jalousie, l'autre pour des raisons professionnelles. Toutes les preuves étayant cette version ont été mises en place. Les seuls à connaître la véritable version sont sur cette terrasse. Inutile donc de vous prévenir qu'à la moindre rumeur douteuse se rapprochant de la vérité, je m'occuperais personnellement du responsable. »

« Euh, Harry, prends pas cet air-là. Tu fait peur, mec ! » grimaça Ron, aussi pâle que les autres sorciers.

« C'est parce que je ne plaisante pas, Ron. Langester a eu raison sur une chose. Il y a trois ans, j'ai laissé trop de choses se mettre entre Draco et moi. Dans ma volonté de respecter la vie privée de chacun, je n'ai jamais utilisé les moyens à ma disposition pour vérifier certains dires. J'ai payé cette bonne conscience trop chère pour la rééditer. Cette fois-ci, je veux que tout le monde comprenne le risque à intervenir à tord et à travers dans nos vies. Si notre couple doit se séparer, je veux que se soit de notre fait et non parce que telle ou telle personne y aura mis son grain de sel. »

Côme blêmit un plus si c'était possible et fit un pas en arrière quand le regard glacial de Harry plongea dans le sien.

« Comment avez-vous pu modifier la mémoire de tout le monde ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose à la porter du premier imbécile venu. » intervint Rogue, intrigué, devançant Hermione qui s'apprêtait à poser la même question.

Lui ne semblait pas bien impressionné par la petite mise au point de son ex-élève.

« C'est très facile, je vous l'assure… quand on sait comment faire et que l'on possède la volonté suffisante pour s'imposer à celle des autres, bien sûr. » répondit Harry, légèrement moqueur.

Le professeur grogna quelque chose sur les importables gamins qui se croyaient plus malins que tout le monde. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Draco.

« Reine, j'ai pris la liberté de renvoyer tout le monde. » dit Harry en se tournant vers la vieille dame. « Je pense que nous avons eu suffisamment d'émotions pour la soirée, sans avoir à supporter une longue réception. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tous gardent un souvenir agréable de la fête. »

Celle-ci hocha la tête, n'osant le regarder en face. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable à cet instant que Draco dut combattre sa nature pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Et puis, Conor était déjà près d'elle. Côme s'était aussi approché d'elle, mais visible plus pour avoir du soutient qu'en donner.

« Si tout est réglé, je pense qu'il est tant d'aller se coucher. » déclara Draco.

« Mais oui, c'est ça, jette-nous dehors ! » dit Ron, faussement indigné.

« Je pensais pousser l'hospitalité jusqu'à vous proposer une chambre où passer la nuit, mais je ne voudrais pas détruire la si merveilleuse image que tu as de moi, Weasley. » répliqua le blond.

« Ca suffit, vous deux, ou je vous redonne vos fourrures ! » menaça Harry, agitant un doigt grondant sous leur nez.

« Espèce de traître ! » s'écrièrent Draco et Ron.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant leur mine déconfite. Harry enleva son kekkai et ils quittèrent la terrasse.

« Il n'y a vraiment plus personne ! » souffla Hermione, impressionnée, balayant la grande salle vide où seuls quelques elfes de maison s'affairaient pour tout remettre au propre. « Harry, il faut absolument que tu m'expliques comment faire. »

« Grand-mère, je vous raccompagne à votre chambre. » proposa Conor en tendant le bras à la vieille dame.

Côme était déjà monté ce coucher, pressé de mettre plus de distance possible entre Harry et lui.

« Harry, tu montres leur chambre à tes amis pendant que j'installe Severus ? » suggéra Draco.

« Bien sûr. Suivez-moi. » dit le brun pour ses amis, en poussant le fauteuil de Remus.

« Je suppose qu'une chambre prés de celle de Lupin serait la bienvenue ? » demanda narquoisement Draco à son ex-professeur.

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! » assena Rogue, glacial.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, pas plus impressionné que ça.

« Mais cela ne me dérange pas d'avoir une chambre communicante à celle de Lupin. » ajouta Rogue d'un ton se voulant désinvolte.

Draco éclata de rire, en secouant la tête.

« Cela fait plaisir de vous entendre rire à nouveau. » dit Rogue.

Draco parut surpris, puis il fit un sourire rayonnant à son vis-à-vis.

« Je suis heureux. » déclara-t-il, comme si cela expliquait tout. « Faites tout de même attention. Si jamais vous faites souffrir Remus, Harry vous détruira… et je ne ferais rien pour l'en empêcher. »

« Quel bonheur de se sentir si appuyé ! » dit sarcastiquement Rogue. « Mais mes intentions ne sont pas de faire souffrir Lupin… du moins pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez… »

« N'en dites pas plus ! » s'écria Draco en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Draco, je suis dans le regret de vous avouer que l'immaturité légendaire des Gryffondor a déteint sur vous. » dit sobrement son ancien professeur.

Pour tout réponse, il eut une langue puérilement tirée, ce qui confirma sa théorie.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

En voyant une moue agacée déformer le coin de la bouche de Harry, Draco comprit qu'il allait devoir se faire pardonner.

« Désolé. J'ai un peu discuté avec Rogue et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. » expliqua-t-il en prenant son mari dans ses bras.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, espèce de scroutt ! Retourne donc papoter de potions avec la chauve-souris ! Je veux dormir ! » bougonna Harry en se débattant.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser dormir avec trois longues années de devoir conjugal à rattraper ? Tu es d'une naïveté étonnante parfois, petit lion ! »

« T'avais pas l'air si pressé que ça de les rattraper, ces trois années ! » siffla Harry en le repoussant.

« Laisse-moi te prouver à quel point tu as tord. » souffla Draco.

Avant que Harry ait le temps de protester, son mari l'embrassait avec une ferveur contagieuse. Ses mains chaudes coururent sur ses fesses provoquant des tumultes de sensations violentes chez le brun. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir béat, incapable de lutter contre la vague de désir qui montait en lui. Draco avait se pouvoir sur lui.

Cependant, un petit billywig vint s'immiscer dans sa bulle de bonheur, et prit un malin plaisir à l'éclater de son dard empoisonné. Harry s'arracha soudain aux lèvres chaudes et humides de son mari, pour le fixer avec une certaine froideur, fouillant son visage comme s'il cherchait la réponse à une question essentielle. Bien qu'interloqué, Draco se soumit à cet examen, sans broncher, attendant que son lion indomptable lui explique la raison de sa soudaine colère.

« Tu as couché avec Langester ? » demanda enfin Harry, après un long moment.

_C'est donc ça,_ soupira intérieurement Draco qui s'était déjà imaginé le pire.

Après la première seconde de soulagement passée, il fut assez content de voir son mari envahi par la jalousie.

« Pourquoi mets-tu ça sur le tapis maintenant ? »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ! » assena Harry en interchangeant leur position d'un coup de rein.

Il cloua Draco au lit, aidé de sa magie crépitante dans l'air. Bien que dérouté, Draco n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Non. Orthon l'a dit lui-même. » répondit-il simplement, en voulant l'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais, Harry n'en avait apparemment pas fini.

« Il a dit qu'il avait conservé sa virginité pour toi, pas que tu ne l'avais pas prise. »

« Je ne l'ai pas prise. » assura fermement Draco.

« Mais tu en as eu envie. » poursuivit Harry.

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit, se souvenant du désir qu'il avait ressenti pour Orthon quand ils étaient sur son yacht, à San Sauge.

« Oui. »

Ce ne fut visiblement pas la bonne réponse. Vengeur, Harry lui tira les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il esquisse une grimace de douleur. Mais Draco ne se libéra pas de la poigne de son mari.

« Mais cela n'est arrivé qu'une fois et j'ai vite eu l'impression de te trahir. » répondit simplement Draco en plongeant son regard argent dans le sien.

« Cela ne t'as pas empêché de vouloir divorcer pour l'épouser ! » cingla Harry, définitivement sous l'emprise du démon de la jalousie.

« C'est faux ! »

Harry lui lança un regard si terrifiant que Draco se glaça. Les yeux de son mari étaient devenus plus sombres, presque noirs… comme ceux de _Lui_…

« Je te conseille vivement de ne pas me mentir, Draco, car je sais la vérité. » murmura le brun d'une voix aussi chaleureuse qu'un sortilège de congélation.

Surmontant son trouble, Draco plongea son regard dans celui de son époux, avant de répondre d'une voix teintée de sincérité.

« Je dis la vérité. »

La poigne de Harry se fit plus dure dans ses cheveux. Draco grimaça mais ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

« Explique-toi ! » ordonna sèchement le brun.

« Je n'ai pas voulu divorcer pour épouser Orthon, mais pour me libérer de cet amour dévorant que j'éprouve pour toi. Tu me manquais tellement… La seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas devenir fou, c'était de me convaincre que je ne t'aimais plus. Mais à chaque fois que je voyais un homme brun aux cheveux en bataille, mon cœur battait plus vite. Je ne pouvais alors que penser à toi et tout remontait à la surface. A ces moments-là, j'avais tellement mal que je souhaitais mourir pour ne plus rien ressentir… J'haïssais ce pouvoir que tu avais sur moi. Je voulais me débarrassais de cet amour, me convaincre que je n'avais plus besoin de toi, comme toi tu ne semblais plus avoir besoin de moi. J'espérais qu'épouser un autre, m'y aiderait… Mais je me suis trompé. Il a simplement fallu que je te revoie pour être à nouveau sous ton charme… »

La pression sur son cuir chevelu diminua un peu. Son mari l'écoutait avec une vive attention et ses yeux brillaient tant que le brûlait. Draco ferma les yeux un instant avant de reprendre, fixant de nouveau son mari. Cela lui demandait beaucoup d'effort de se dévoiler ainsi.

« Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je t'aime… Le verbe « aimer » n'est même pas assez fort pour contenir tout ce que je ressens pour toi, mais c'est celui qui s'en reproche le plus, alors je le conjugue qu'à une seule personne, au présent, au passé et au futur… cette personne c'est toi… toujours toi… rien que toi… Je ne nie pas avoir éprouvé du désir pour Orthon à un moment. Mais jamais je ne l'ai touché. Pas de cette manière, du moins… parce que se serait te trahir, te perdre définitivement… et malgré tous mes efforts pour m'en persuader, je ne _veux_ pas te perdre… tu es le seul que j'ai envie de regarder… »

Il le dévisagea intensément, comme pour faire passer par ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

« … de toucher… »

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effaroucher, il lui caressa lentement le dos de la main. Il vit le regard de son mari vaciller, alors qu'il se pencher légèrement sur lui.

« … de goûter… »

Il passa langoureusement la langue sur l'avant-bras du brun, seule partie de son corps lui étant accessible pour l'instant. La caresse arracha un petit soupir de plaisir au brun. Draco eut un léger sourire tendre.

« … d'écouter… »

Il huma l'air comme pour aspirer en lui toutes les senteurs de son époux.

« … de sentir… »

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Parce que tu es mon mari… mon valéon… » acheva-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Quelque chose explosa dans les yeux de Harry. Si bien que Draco eut l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice vert avait éclatée dans son champ de vision. Son ciel était devenu émeraude et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Mais bientôt, il se noya. Harry l'embrassait.

Le brun laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement. Il relâcha la pression de ses mains sur les mèches blondes de son mari.

« Je t'aime. » confessa-t-il contre la bouche de Draco.

« Si j'en doutais encore, ta féroce jalousie vient de m'en convaincre ! » grimaça le blond en vérifiant qu'il avait toujours des cheveux.

Le rouge envahit les joues de son époux. Il fit une moue d'excuse n'osant rencontrer le regard de Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ce petit blondinet, certes incroyablement sexy mais ayant un caractère hyper pourri, pouvait lui faire perdre la raison si rapidement. Avec lui, il n'arrivait jamais à rester indifférent.

Draco éclata de rire devant la gêne évidente du brun, avant de soulever le visage de son mari de façon à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Il lui dévora les lèvres d'un baiser vorace, punition pour son comportement. Châtiment que Harry accepta avec complaisance. Pendant quelques instants, le silence ne fut interrompu que par les souffles mêlés et leurs gémissements rauques.

« Depuis que je sais que tu voulais divorcer pour l'épouser, j'ai imaginé des tas de choses, tu sais. » confessa Harry d'une petite voix, alors que Draco semblait fort intéressé par le lobe de son oreille. « Je crois que si je t'avais eu en face de moi au moment où Urfless Blass me l'a appris, je t'aurais tué. »

« Je suis en compagnie du seul homme capable de me satisfaire. » murmura son mari à son oreille, alors que sa main descendait lentement le long du dos de Harry, arrachant à celui-ci un petit cri de plaisir. « Pourquoi me contenterais-je de moins ? »

« Cela fait trois ans que nous sommes séparés, Draco. Trois ans… c'est long pour un homme. »

A ces mots, Draco se figea. Il abandonna son oreille pour fixer son mari, le visage impassible.

_Long pour un homme ?_

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que cela avait été trop long pour Harry ? Le Prince des Enfers lui avait dit que son mari n'avait pas couché avec Mister Vélane, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations avec d'autres hommes. C'était à son tour d'être tenaillé par le démon de la jalousie.

« M'as-tu été infidèle ? » demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

« Jamais de la vie. »

Au regard outré que lui lança son petit lion, Draco comprit qu'il disait la vérité. Contrôlant difficilement le soulagement qui fit chavirer son cœur, il dit d'une voix qui se voulait désinvolte :

« Alors pourquoi parlons-nous de ça ? »

Ils se turent en effet et n'émirent plus que des soupirs ponctuant un ballet de caresses enfiévrées. Ils firent l'amour avec passion, presque sauvagement, voulant marquer l'autre de leur emprunte respective, de le faire totalement sien.

_C'est comme si on m'avait jeté un sort,_ songea Harry un long moment plus tard, blotti entre les bras protecteurs de son mari.

Sa joue reposait sur son épaule musclée et ses doigts jouaient tendrement avec les quelques boucles blondes qui recouvraient son torse magnifique. Comme il se sentait bien ! Il n'y avait que dans les bras de Draco qu'il éprouvait une telle plénitude. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin arrivé à bon port, d'être là où il devait être. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ils se réveillèrent en même temps et prirent leur douche ensemble. Douche qui dura plus que de raison, Draco voulant montrer à son mari à quelque point il lui avait manqué. Mari qui, soit dit en passant, ne fut pas en reste…

Quand ils quittèrent enfin leur chambre, il était midi passé. Dans la salle à manger réservée au déjeuner, seuls Conor, son fiancé, Remus, Rogue et les Weasley étaient déjà attablés.

Les autres convives étaient partis depuis longtemps, devoir professionnel (Hermione) ou familial (Les Londubat) les appelant.

La grand-mère de Draco était souffrante. Des maux de tête, séquelles de l'emprise de Langester, la clouée au lit. Selon le médicomage, un peu de repos suffirait à la remettre sur pieds.

Quant à Côme, personne ne l'avait vu. Il serait sorti très tôt dans la matinée et ne serait toujours pas rentré.

Harry alla embrasser son oncle sur la joue, notant le teint éclatant de celui-ci sous les attentions plus que marquées de Rogue à son égard.

_C'est vraiment la grande offensive de charme_, songea le brun, amusé.

Avisant son petit sourire, Remus lui adressa un regard qui signifiait clairement que toute remarque serait fort mal venue.

C'était tout de même un peu dérangeant de voir son ancien professeur de Potions si attentionné. Oh, il n'était pas plus démonstratif qu'à l'accoutume, mais il y avait certains gestes, certains regards, sans équivoque.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la personne à laquelle Harry aurait pensé pour sortir Remus de sa vie de moine. Mais tant qu'il le rendait heureux, Rogue avait tout son aval. Et heureux, son oncle l'était incontestablement. Harry le voyait à ses yeux brillants, mais surtout, à l'aura rayonnante de sa magie.

« Eh bien, pour des hôtes, je vous trouve bien négligeant. » rouspéta Ron, un coup d'œil appuyé à sa montre.

« Pour un invité, je te trouve bien envahissant. » riposta Draco, en tirant la chaise pour son mari.

« Ça suffit, les petits, sinon, je sévis. » intervint Harry, jouant nonchalamment avec sa baguette.

Les deux chamailleurs déglutirent et se tinrent à carreaux. Les autres se moquèrent plus ou moins ouvertement d'eux, peu impressionnés par les regards assassins dont ils étaient l'objet.

« Draco, je ne vais jamais pouvoir manger tout ça ! » protesta Harry, avisant la tonne de nourriture que son cher mari avait disposée dans son assiette.

« Tu as perdu du poids ! Je ne veux pas d'une baguette pour époux. »

Harry plissa dangereusement des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit. » fustigea-t-il, boudeur.

« Grmph ! » s'étrangla Ron, dont les péripéties nuptiales de son meilleur ami n'étaient pas compatibles avec sa digestion.

Sa femme lui vint aussitôt en aide, lui donnant de puissantes tapes dans le dos, au risque de le projeter sur la table – heureusement que le rouquin avait l'habitude de la force surhumaine de Luna.

« Racontez-nous ça, Harry ! » le pria Calhoum, le fiancé de Conor, prépignant de curiosité.

« Cal ! »

Le cousin de Draco lui lança un coup réprobateur auquel son amant répondit par un sourire innocent.

« Par pitié, Potter, épargnez-nous les détails ! On ne vous a jamais appris la compassion ! » persifla Rogue qui se prit un coup de coude de Remus.

Harry haussa des épaules, toute son attention posée sur son mari.

« C'est plutôt de pudeur dont il semble manquer. » rectifia Draco, avec une grimace significative.

« Ca aussi, ça ne te dérangeait pas, la nuit dernière. Mais on réglera ça, plus tard. » promit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« Ca va chauffer pour tes fesses, Malefoy. » commenta platement Luna.

Il y eut un silence choqué, tous regardant la jeune femme, ne sachant comment interpréter cette remarque.

« Voilà qui est remarquablement approprié ! » pouffa Calhoum.

Draco, lui, devint rêveur, songeant à ce qu'il ressentirait si Harry le prenait. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne le posséder, c'était une partie encore vierge de son anatomie. La seule en fait. Il fixa pensivement son mari, se disant qu'il était peut-être temps de lui offrir cette partie encore inexplorée de son corps. Ce serait un gage d'amour en plus.

Etrangement, cette idée ne heurta pas sa fierté légendaire. Si c'était avec Harry, il n'éprouvait pas de répulsion, mêlée de gêne, à être dominé. Au contraire, il se demandait avec une certaine lubricité comment ce serait d'être totalement empli de Harry. De sentir sa passion, sa puissance en lui…

« Malefoy, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais vu la tête de pervers que tu fais, je ne veux surtout pas le savoir. » bougonna Weasley.

A ces mots, Draco se reprit promptement. Il décocha un regard meurtrier au rouquin, alors qu'il était le point de mire de tous.

« Tant qu'il fait cette tête en pensant à moi, tout va bien ! » déclara Harry, en déposant un petit bisou au coin de la bouche de son mari.

« Merlin, cessez cela ! Je vais finir par croire que je suis entouré de Poufsouffles ! » grimaça Rogue.

« Regardez qui parle ! » rétorqua moqueusement Conor. « Lupin, es-tu bien installé ? Veux-tu un coussin ? N'as-tu pas trop froid ? » imita-t-il calquant à la perfection la voix glaciale de Rogue.

L'assemblée éclata de rire alors que le lycan rougissait abondamment. Les yeux de Rogue s'étrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux petites fentes assassines, mais cela ne sembla pas perturber outre mesure le cousin de Draco. Harry n'aurait pas cru Conor si doué en imitation… ni si téméraire !

Le sourire de Harry s'affaiblit quand il vit un elfe de maison porter une missive sur un petit plateau d'argent. Généralement, cela signifiait que l'entreprise familiale appelait son mari loin de lui.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » dit Draco en prenant le courrier.

Il le lut et eut une petite moue satisfaite.

Harry, qui le surveillait à la dérobée, eut le cœur pincé. C'était une réaction assez stupide. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils venaient de se rabibocher que son mari allait cesser de travailler pour passer tout son temps avec lui. Il fallait bien gagner les galions que dépensait sans compter le clan !

D'une majestueuse plume verte noir, Draco écrit soigneusement sur le parchemin. Une fois fini, il posa le papier à côté de son époux.

« Tu veux bien signer ce document ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Harry, curieux.

« Une demande de changement de nom. » répondit Draco, un peu nerveusement.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« On a déjà eu cette conversation il y a quatre ans, il me semble. » dit-il un peu sèchement.

Hors de question d'abandonner le nom de son père. C'était une des rares choses qui lui restait de ses parents. Il pensait que Draco avait compris cela. Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

« Cela n'a strictement rien avoir avec ma première demande. » lui assura le blond avec empressement.

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent de méfiance.

« Tu essaye de me faire comprendre que _tu_ veux abandonner ton nom pour prendre le mien. » suggéra-t-il, sceptique.

« Oui et non. »

Il eut un son étouffé du côte de Conor. Il fixait son cousin avec incrédulité.

« Draco, tu n'y penses pas ! » se récria-t-il.

Son couin ne lui prêta pas d'attention. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Harry.

« En fait, j'avais pensé à une association de nos deux nom… Harry et Draco Potter-Malefoy, ça sonne bien, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Le blond eut à peine le temps de voir les autres disparaître en des « pop » sonores, la nappe s'envoler emportant vaisselles et mets, qu'il fut étalé sur la table et coincé sous un corps brûlant. Harry l'embrassa passionnément, ondulant contre son ventre, l'excitant indéniablement. A cet instant, Draco se fichait pas mal de la disparition subite des autres sorciers, du désordre de la pièce.

« Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord ? » réussit-il à demander un long moment plus tard, quand son cou devint plus intéressant à dévorer que sa bouche.

Pour toute réponse, son mari fit voler ses vêtements d'un claquement de doigts et entreprit de lui faire perdre la tête de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Si ça voulait dire oui dans le jargon gryffondoresque, par Merlin, il se devait d'apprendre cette langue !

Tandis que les futur Messieurs Potter-Malefoy s'adonnaient à des activités plus brûlantes de minutes en minutes, le formulaire, source de tout ce feu, alla soigneusement se poser sur le buffet, la signature des deux futurs renommés se faisant de l'œil avec l'envie désespérée de s'unir comme le faisait leurs créateurs.

Mais qu'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas. Leur tour viendrait bientôt. Draco allait s'en assurer personnellement.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

« Rappelez-moi d'empoisonner ce fichu gamin dès que nous serons rentrés ! » siffla Rogue pataugeant lamentablement dans la magnifique fontaine du non moins magnifique jardin du plus magnifique encore manoir Malefoy.

Remus était le seul à avoir doucement atterri _prés_ de la fontaine et pas _dedans_.

« Est-ce que ça va, Severus ? » s'enquit ce dernier, le coin de ses lèvres tremblotant suspicieusement.

Le maître des potions retint une réplique cinglante. Il était trempé jusqu'au os, tremblait de froid, marchait comme un troll ivre, s'empêtrait à chaque pas dans ses robes, et tout ça devant l'homme qu'il aimait. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien, franchement ? Il allait tuer ce maudit gosse, Survivant ou pas !

Quand il sortit enfin de la fontaine, il avait eu le temps de façonner divers plans d'assassinat. Il allait se sécher d'un coup de baguette lorsqu'il remarqua l'attention particulière dont il était l'objet. En effet, Remus ne le quittait pas des yeux, détaillant son torse moulé par le tissu trempé de sa robe noire avec… fièvre ?

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres jusqu'alors pincé de colère de Severus. Il allait peut-être remercier Potter, finalement.

Sans crier gare, il prit Remus dans ses bras et l'emporta vers le manoir, peu enclin à écouter ses contestations. Et comme Severus lui fermait le claquet d'un baiser à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de se récrier, Remus protesta souvent.

Ils laissèrent sans remords derrière eux un Ron Weasley fou de rage qui injuriait copieusement son soi-disant meilleur ami ; un Calhoum très inspiré qui persuada sournoisement son futur mari de faire des choses pas très conventionnelles à la vu et au su de tous ; et une Luna toujours aussi diplomate qui tentait de calmer sans grand succès la statue de la fontaine, scandalisée de l'outrage dont elle était l'objet.

Mais très, très loin de se soucier d'eux, les futurs Messieurs Potter-Malefoy ravageaient la salle du déjeuner avec délectation.

A suivre...


	10. Don de soi

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JK.Rowling.****  
**

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de Paradis.**

**Pour les RAR, je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur faire, j'ai terminé le chap aujourd'hui est je voulais absolument vous le poster, il n'a même pas été corrigé, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je vous mettrai le chap corrigé dès que ma bêta me l'aura renvoyé. **

**Comme promis vous aurez le premier chap de Propriété Privée, ma nouvelle fic HD, défie de Umbre77, la semaine prochaine. **

**Bisou  
**

**BONNES FÊTES A TOUS !!! **

* * *

**Don de soi.**

Draco leva les yeux d'un rapport au combien ennuyeux pour fixer son mari. Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé prés de la cheminée, penché sur un bloc note qui ne le quittait jamais, où il inscrivait tous les détails préoccupant habituellement les femmes dans les préparatifs de leur mariage.

Ils avaient décidé de convoler en justes noces le 3 décembre. Deux raisons à cela. Tout d'abord, Draco voulait que Conor et son jeune époux soient présents. Ensuite, cette date tombait pile poil entre celles de leurs parents respectifs. En effet, Narcissia et Lucius Malefoy s'étaient mariés un 10 décembre 1972 et les Potter, le 26 novembre 1979.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le grand jour et Draco en frémissait tant d'impatience qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser. Son mari, lui, restait calme en toute circonstance, malgré la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Le mariage d'un Malefoy, chef du clan qui plus est, n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Bien sûr, Harry disposait d'une armada de domestiques, de l'aide de ses amies, ainsi que celle des femmes du clan, dont Reine Malefoy. L'exile de cette dernière avait été annulée, grâce à Harry qui avait voulu donné une seconde chance à la grand-mère de Draco. Parce que quoiqu'il en dise, le blond adorait son aïeul et que l'isoler ainsi lui faisait de la peine, parce qu'Harry voulait que ses enfants connaissent leur arrière-grand-mère, qu'elle leur inculque les traditions du clan comme elle l'avait faisait pour Draco et ses cousins.

Bien que réticent au départ, Draco devait reconnaître que sa grand-mère avait bien secondé son mari. Et puis, elle faisait tant d'effort pour se rattraper, pour tisser des liens plus fraternels avec Harry. Il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné son rôle dans sa rupture avec son mari, mais c'était tout de même en bonne voie. En temps normale, Draco aurait mis beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps à l'excuser – 20 ou 30 ans, par là quoi… que voulez-vous, un Malefoy a la rancune tenace –, mais Harry lui avait fait judicieusement remarquer que sa grand-mère allait déjà sur ses 95 ans, et qu'elle ne serait peut-être plus de ce monde à ce moment-là. Draco avait donc fait un effort.

Par contre, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Côme. Son cousin jouait magnifiquement la technique de l'autruche, évitant sa famille ave une dextérité que seule la magie pouvait rendre réelle. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il n'acceptait pas le retour de Harry ou une quelconque animosité en vers lui qui le tenait à distance. En fait, il avait tellement honte de s'être fait manipuler comme un premier année de Poudlard par son soi-disant meilleur ami, qu'il n'osait se présenter devant Draco.

Muré dans son dépit, il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille durant quelques semaines. Il avait quitté la demeure principale et s'était installé dans son propre appartement, ne venant au manoir que très rarement, le plus souvent pour voir sa grand-mère et toujours quand ni Draco, ni Harry n'étaient présents. Reine avait bien tenté de lui faire entendre raison, mais la peur du rejet le retenait. Draco, lui, était décidé à ne pas faire le premier pas. Ulcéré par la conduite de son cousin, il n'était pas près de pardonner.

Voyant que la situation ne se débloquerait pas, Harry était intervenu. C'était peut-être un peu naïf de sa part, mais il voulait que tout le monde soit heureux lors de son mariage. De tout façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à craindre de Côme. Harry était déterminé à ne pas laisser se reproduire ce qui s'était passé il y avait trois ans. Il pouvait donc bien se montrer magnanime.

Il avait habilement manœuvré pour que Draco et Côme se rencontrent en sa présence, les enveloppant d'un sort pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés ou ne puissent s'enfuir. Côme avait eu un air si contrit que Harry eut pitié de lui. Il s'était répandu en excuses et leur avait promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. Il leur avait aussi souhaité tous ses vœux de bonheur avec un petit cadeau, ce à quoi le blond avait répondu par un détestable :

« J'espère que ce n'est pas un cadeau empoisonné. »

Il n'avait même pas pris le présent. Harry avait été agacé, mais aussi secrètement ravi – il devait bien le reconnaître – de voir son mari si revêche en vers son cousin. Il aurait été un peu amer si son époux avait facilement pardonné à Côme. Il avait pris le cadeau, non sans l'avoir passé sous sortilège pour vérifier son innocence. Il était peut-être gentil mais pas stupide !

Cela s'était plutôt bien terminé, tout de même. Draco n'avait pas été follement chaleureux, mais il avait invité Côme à son mariage. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour montrer son accord à la paix, et c'était déjà beaucoup. Le temps se chargerait de le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments vis-à-vis de son cousin.

Pour en revenir au préparatif du mariage, il y avait tant de choses auxquelles penser que Draco avait eu peur que Harry ne s'enfuit devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Mais il n'en était rien. Il avait oublié que son petit lion adorait les défis. Mais tout cela prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie.

Et puis, il y avait aussi leur travail respectif. Draco avait toujours le clan et ses affaires à régenter et Harry était un Thaumaturge. Depuis qu'il savait sa profession, Harry venait l'embrasser à chaque fois avant de partir en mission. C'était un rituel auquel Draco s'était énormément attaché. Même si son cœur devait de plombs durant une minute – le temps qu'il fallait à son mari pour réapparaître devant lui à son retour de mission. La mine épuisée du brun lui serrait toujours le cœur, mais il était si heureux qu'il lui revienne vivant et en un seul morceau, qu'il se contentait de l'étreindre contre son cœur et de le bercer doucement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Sans oublier toutes les invitations qu'ils recevaient chaque jour. Depuis l'annonce de leur remariage en grande pompe dans la presse, la communauté sorcière était en ébullition. Les réceptions en leur honneur s'étaient multipliées. Draco tenait à les honorer, voulant montrer à tous que son mari et lui étaient aussi unis que les doigts de la main.

Heureusement, grâce à ses pouvoirs, Harry leur offrait chaque jour quelques heures en tête à tête, dans un jardin secret qu'il avait créé pour eux, où ils pouvaient se consacrer à l'autre sans risque d'interruption.

En regardant Harry prendre des notes, il pensa à tous les tracas auxquels il faisait face avec tant d'élégance. Un doux sentiment envahit son cœur. Il l'aimait tellement.

Lentement, il se leva et alla jusqu'à lui. Il s'assit à côté de lui, lui prit le bloc note des mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Draco, je… »

« J'aime t'entendre dire mon nom. » le coupa son mari. « Cela me donne envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te sentir dur dans ma main, dans ma bouche. »

Harry aspira profondément, les yeux dilatés de désir. Ah, il savait comment s'y prendre pour le rendre fou, le bougre !

Draco le renversa sur le canapé et entreprit de lui enlever ses vêtements. Harry l'embrassa avec une ardeur telle que le blond gémit. Ils étaient bien parti pour une torride séance de jambe en l'air, quand Harry reposa doucement mais fermement Draco. Il se leva avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Le devoir m'appelle. » expliqua-t-il.

Frustré, Draco se renfrogna. Harry éclata de rire. Poussant un soupir résigné, le blond se leva à son tour. Son mari l'embrassa sur le front tout en lui promettant de se rattraper à son retour.

Draco oublia son mécontentement dès qu'il vit son mari en uniforme. Les habits de travail des Thaumaturges étaient certes très sobres mais épousaient si bien les formes de son mari que le mot « indécence » prenait toute son ampleur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, Draco sentit sa gorge s'assécher, alors que son sexe bandant dur dans son boxer… et qu'une jalousie sourde lui vrillait le ventre, parce que malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul à voir Harry ainsi vêtu.

« J'y vais. » dit Harry l'arrachant à sa contemplation.

« A tout de suite. » murmura Draco tout contre ses lèvres.

Harry disparut dans un pop. Le cœur de Draco s'ancra dans ses talons. Une minute, il devait juste tenir une minute. Mais pour lui, cette minute durait toujours une éternité. Et surtout, il avait toujours le temps d'imaginer mille choses atroces arrivant à son mari. Ca le rendait malade.

Au moment où il allait céder à son envie de se ronger les oncles jusqu'au sang, Harry réapparut, exactement au même endroit, tout contre Draco. On aurait pu penser qu'il n'était jamais parti si le brun ne paraissait pas si fatigué. Le cœur du blond, qui avait repris sa place initiale, se serra.

« Je suis de retour. » chuchota Harry contre son cou.

« Bienvenue à la maison. » répondit Draco en le serrant fort contre lui.

Ils s'assiérent sur le canapé et restèrent soudés ainsi, savourant la chaleur de l'autre. C'était loin de la partie de sexe torride que lui avait promis Harry, mais Draco n'aurait échangé cet instant pour rien au monde. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

C'est ainsi que les trouva la grand-mère de Draco quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, un moment plus tard. Les voyant tendrement blotti l'un contre l'autre, elle eut un sourire tendre. Elle matérialisa une épaisse couverture et leur en revêtis.

Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de son petit-fils, déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry. Puis, elle sortit de la pièce à pas de loup, non sans avoir jeté un sort de verrouillage sur la porte pour que nul ne vienne les déranger.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Un soir, trois jours avant le mariage, tout faillit basculer.

Draco et Harry venaient de faire passionnément l'amour. Repus et encore tremblants de plaisir, ils reprenaient difficilement leur souffle.

Draco reposait de tout son long sur Harry, entre ses bras, encore en lui. Comme à chaque fois, Harry était envahi plénitude, il se serait même endormi ainsi, si Draco ne s'était décidé à le libérer de son poids. Un frisson le parcourut alors que Draco se retirait. Ce dernier l'embrassa doucement tout en s'installant sur le côté, l'attirant à lui. Puis, il le cala contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi, blotti l'un contre l'autre.

Un soupir de bien être s'échappa des lèvres de Harry. Il bougea légèrement pour effleurer l'épaule de son mari d'un tendre baiser et soupira de nouveau. Alors qu'il le croyait à moitié endormi, Draco se redressa, cassant leur position douillette. Harry émit un grognement de protestation qui le fit sourire. Prenant appui sur son coude, le blond se pencha au-dessus de lui et le considéra avec attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda le brun, intrigué.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Il avait peur de mal s'y prendre. Durant les quelques semaines qui venaient de passer, il avait senti une tension étrange envahir Harry à chaque fois que le sujet des enfants était abordé. Et plus la date du mariage approchait, plus le malaise s'amplifiait.

Il savait que Harry voulait des enfants, mais apparemment, il y avait quelque chose qui l'angoissait à ce sujet. Draco avait peur de comprendre la cause des appréhensions de son mari. Cela lui avait fait mal de voir que Harry avait encore des doutes. Mais il s'était vite repris. Il se devait de rassurer son mari. Voilà pourquoi, il était sur le point de revenir sur des évènements qui pourraient bien ébranler leur bonheur tout nouvellement acquis.

Mais maintenant qu'il fallait se lancer, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pouvait seulement fixait son mari avec une expression qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'être anxieuse. Il avait tellement peur de tout foirer.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta tout à fait Harry en posant une main tendre sur sa joue.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Au bout de quelques instants, Draco tendit la main vers lui et repoussa doucement une mèche humide collée à son front. La gravité se lut sur son visage. Draco ferma les yeux, frottant sa joue contre cette main chaleureuse. Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, puis se lança.

« Harry… au sujet des enfants… j'ai pensé que je pourrais les porter, cette fois-ci… qu'en dis-tu ? » finit-il par dire lentement, comme s'il pesait chaque mot.

Soudain mortellement pâle, Harry le fixait comme s'il venait de lui porter un coup fatal. Ses magnifiques yeux verts se voilèrent de larmes. D'un bond, il sauta hors du lit et se rua dans la salle de bain sans laisser le temps à Draco de réagir.

Il verrouilla magiquement la porte. Il se laissa glisser long du battant, se recroquevilla sur le marbre froid, le corps tremblant. Des larmes qu'il avait contenues depuis une éternité coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il referma les bras autour de ses genoux et baissa la tête. Laissant enfin apparaître une facette de lui qu'il avait réprimé depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Quand Draco sortit enfin de sa stupeur, il se leva d'un coup de rein et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Mais il trouva la porte fermée.

« Harry, ouvre cette porte ! » cria-t-il en tambourinant furieusement contre le battant.

Mais seul un silence inquiétant lui répondit. Merde, il avait prévu bien des scénarios mais sûrement pas celui-ci. La réaction de Harry le blessait. L'idée qu'il porte leurs enfants lui était donc si intolérable ? Est-ce qu'il le pensait incapable de mener une grossesse à terme ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'était trompé du tout au tout, peut-être que Harry ne voulait tout simplement plus d'enfant de lui ?

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Le silence qui régnait de l'autre côté de la porte commença à sérieusement l'angoisser. Harry n'était pas du genre à faire un geste inconsidéré, mais un accident était si vite arrivé. Il suffit juste qu'il perde le contrôle de sa magie…

Imaginant déjà son mari étalé sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang, Draco, aussi pâle qu'un mort, se rua sur sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet, et jeta un sort de déverrouillage d'une voix tremblante.

Le rayon rebondit sur la porte pour aller se fracasser contre une commode qu'il réduisit en miette. Jurant, Draco tambourina de nouveau sur le battant en criant à son mari d'enlever le sort s'il était en état. Il était tellement pris dans son inquiétude, qu'il ne prêta tout d'abord pas attention à la petite voix qui filtrait à travers la maudite porte. Mais, il finit pas l'entendre.

« Je vais bien, Draco. »

Ce dernier se figea sur place, pétrifié par les rayures striant la voix de son mari. Une telle vulnérabilité s'en dégageait que Draco sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr, il était aussi soulagé d'entendre son mari, cela signifiait qu'il ne gisait pas sur le marbre en se vidant de son sang. Mais malgré l'affirmation de ce dernier, il se rendait bien compte que Harry n'allait pas bien du tout.

Cette tonalité fragile lui rappela la frêle silhouette de son mari lorsqu'il avait perdu le bébé. A cette époque, il avait été sidéré de voir celui que tous pensaient invincible si désemparé, si frêle.

Il n'avait pas su comment si prendre avec cet Harry-là. Donnez lui un Survivant arrogant, colérique, railleur, il saurait comment agir, mais un Harry vulnérable, déboussolé et en pleur le déstabilisait totalement. Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots justes pour soutenir son mari dans cette épreuve. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Ce dont il était sûr en cet instant, c'était que Harry et lui devaient discuter de ce qui s'était passé trois plus tôt ou leur nouveau départ en pâtirait à un moment ou un autre. La réaction de son époux lui donnait raison.

Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche sans que sa voix ne tremble, il dit tendrement et douloureusement à la fois :

« Je t'en prie, Harry, nous devons parler. Fuir ne sert à rien. Nous ne repartirons jamais sur de nouvelles bases si nous ne communiquons pas. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme la dernière fois. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry était toujours dans la même position, assis par terre, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux repliés qui ses bras enserraient, le corps toujours grelottant de froid, de peine.

En entendant les paroles de Draco, de violents frissons parcoururent le jeune homme. Le blond avait raison, bien entendu, mais il avait trop de peine pour l'écouter. Comment Draco avait-il pu lui proposer une telle chose ?! Il ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal s'il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne le jugeait pas apte à porter leur enfant.

Et qui lui en voudrait après le désastre de la dernière fois…

Les souvenirs honnis le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il fut pris de spasmes incontrôlables, serra fortement les yeux pour les chasser. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour étouffer un sanglot. Il avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser de douleur.

A nouveau, des coups furent frappés à la porte, avant que la voix rauque de Draco ne retentisse :

« Harry, ouvre ! »

Oh non. Il se sentait beaucoup trop vulnérable pour affronter le regard de son mari. Il avait toujours réussi à contenir cette part de lui qui voulait sombre dans le gouffre sans fond apparaissant parfois devant lui. Mais là, le souvenir de la pire épreuve de sa vie avait ravivé d'autres souvenirs tout aussi douloureux. Il ne voulait pas se remémorer certains passages de sa vie. Il avait cru les avoir surmonté. Il s'était trompé, apparemment.

Pour l'heure, il voulait tout oublier. Pour quelques minutes, quelques secondes… il voulait juste oublier…

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta sur le marbre froid à pleurer silencieusement, mais au bout d'un long moment, il se leva enfin en chancelant, le corps ankylosé. Passant devant le gigantesque miroir qui recouvrait une partie d'un mur, il vit son visage blême et souillé de trace de larme. Il s'empressa d'entrer dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit l'eau.

Si Draco frappa encore à la porte ou l'appela, il ne l'entendit pas.

Il resta un long moment sous le jet brûlant, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps. Puis, doucement, il se mit à se laver avec frénésies. Partout. Comme pour effacer la trace de son mari. Il frotta si fort que sa peau en devint rouge par endroit. Il avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur de Draco sur sa peau, et cela le rendait fou… fou de désir ! Il fut obligé d'ouvrir le combinais d'eau froide à son maximum pour calmer son ardeur. Cette réaction purement physique le dégoûta.

Lorsqu'il sortit du cabinet, il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même. Il était redevenu Harry Potter, le Survivant, qui ne tremblait devant rien, près à tout affronter, mêmes les incertitudes de son mari sur sa capacité à donner la vie. Il allait tirer cette histoire au clair. Il espérait vraiment pour Draco qu'il s'était trompé dans l'interprétation de ses paroles.

Il attrapa un drap de bain, s'essuya consciencieusement, avant de s'emmitoufler dans un gros peignoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir et constata avec une certaine satisfaction que son visage avait repris des couleurs, malgré qu'une fine ligne rouge, dernier vestige de ses larmes, voilant ses yeux. Il était prêt à affronter Draco.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il remarqua que ce dernier n'était pas là. Cette constatation le contraria. Il se calla confortablement dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, un verre whisky qu'il avait matérialisé par magie, à la main. Et il attendit.

Draco ne tarda pas à se montrer. Il sortait de l'autre salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Vêtu en tout et pour d'une serviette lâchement nouée autour de ses reins, il était sexy en diable. Mais pour l'instant, Harry n'avait pas la tête à glorifier le sex-appeal de son mari.

Draco se campa devant son mari, le contemplant un moment. Ils se défièrent un instant. Draco eut l'impression d'être revenu quelques semaines avant leur séparation, où ils ne parvenaient jamais à communiquer autrement qu'en se criant dessus ou en faisant l'amour.

Cette pensée lui était insupportable. Ils avaient tant progressé, ils ne pouvaient pas régresser au point de départ si brusquement. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Il allait se battre et faire entendre raison à Harry. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son mari s'était enflammé comme ça, mais il allait élucider ce mystère.

Il finit par tendre la main et lui caresser doucement la joue. Il avait besoin de le toucher. Harry se laissa faire docilement. Mais le regard froid qu'il planta dans celui de son époux démentait totalement cette soumission.

Draco resta debout et attendit. Il savait pertinemment que lorsque le brun était dans cet état, il valait mieux le laisser vider son sac. Mais la tempête tarda à venir. Le silence pesant s'étirant entre eux, mettait les nerfs de Draco à rude épreuve.

« Tu ne voulais pas de notre bébé. » déclara Harry dans un murmure pourtant cinglant. « Est-ce que ça suffit à exorciser le passé ? » ajouta-il un brin ironique.

Draco tressaillit comme s'il avait reçu un _Endoloris_. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette accusation.

« C'est faux… »

« Non, Draco, c'est la pure vérité et tu le sais. » assena durement Harry. « Après la fausse-couche, j'avais l'impression d'être devenu un boulet pour toi. Je l'avais déjà ressenti avant de tomber enceinte, mais c'était bien pire après la perte de notre enfant. Ce sentiment s'amplifiait de jour en jour jusqu'à en devenir intolérable. »

Le brun planta un regard accusateur dans celui de Draco, le défiant de contredire.

« Jamais, je ne t'es considéré comme un boulet, Harry. Jamais ! » se défendit véhément Draco. « Je suis navré si tu as pensé le contraire. Je… »

« Oh, ça suffit, Draco ! » coupa sèchement le brun en lui adressant un regard glacial. « Tu ne ma parlais plus, tu ne me regardais même plus, tu étais occupé ailleurs… tu as même été obligé de suspendre une réunion de la plus haute importance quand c'est arrivé. Déjà mécontent à l'idée d'être père, tu t'es retrouvé avec un homme fou de chagrin. Vraiment, pauvre Draco Malefoy ! »

« Harry… »

« J'en venait à ne voir que ton regard glacial, le pli amer de ta bouche, la position crispée de ton corps. Tu puais le rejet. Cela me faisait bien plus souffrir que mon ventre désespérément vide, bien plus que les petites phrases assassines du style : _'Vous savez, Harry, certains bébés arrivent au mauvais moments.'_ »

Il s'interrompit et déglutit difficilement avant de conclure :

« De la bouche de celle que son mari considère comme une seconde mère, de telles paroles ne peuvent qu'effriter un mariage déjà rongé de toute part. »

Draco devint livide.

« Ma grand-mère n'a pas pu te dire de telles horreurs… c'est bien trop… » murmura-t-il, horrifié.

« Cruel ? » compléta Harry d'un ton lourd d'ironie. « _'C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, Harry'_ » reprit-il en citant les paroles de son mari. « _'Nous n'étions pas encore prêt à fonder une famille'_. »

Bouleversé et incapable de maîtriser ses émotions, Draco fit volte-face et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, alors que ses yeux s'embuaient. Il avait vraiment été en dessous de tout.

« J'ai eu honte de moi quand j'ai dit ça. » marmonna-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque, au bout d'un moment d'un lourd silence.

Harry savait qu'il avait du être difficile pour son mari d'avouer cela, de reconnaître implicitement qu'il avait agit comme le dernier des Détraqueurs, mais sa peine était trop grande pour qu'il soit amadoué par la tristesse et la culpabilité perçant la voix de son mari.

« Tant mieux, parce que j'ai également eu honte pour toi. » répliqua-t-il, implacable, avant de se lever.

Il alla prendre un bas de pyjama dans l'armoire, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil interloqué aux minuscules bout de bois qui parsemaient un coin de la chambre, vestige de la commode. Il enleva son peignoir, dévoilant son corps nu, sans se préoccuper de son mari. Il passa sa robe de chambre en soie recourant son torse parfait qui donnait des idées peu catholiques à Draco. Il n'était qu'un homme, par Lucifer !

Se reprenant, le blond revint sur le sujet de leur conversation.

« Tu étais désespéré et je me sentais totalement impuissant face à ton chagrin. » avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Harry l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler et effacer ce pli lasse barrant son front, s'il n'était pas aussi empêtré dans sa propre douleur. Il en rajouta même une couche. Il voulait lui faire payer.

« _C'est peut-être mieux comme ça._ C'est tout ce qui t'es venu à l'esprit pour me réconforter ?... mais c'est vrai que tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant ! »

Draco accusa difficilement le coup. Il lui semblait que l'air lui manquait soudain. Il avait mal. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir commencé cette conversation, mais il savait que le passé leur empoisonnerait la vie tant qu'ils ne le conjureraient pas. Mais Merlin que c'était dur !

C'était surtout l'attitude froide de Harry qui le chagrinait. Le Harry d'avant aurait hurlé, invectivé, frappé, tout cassé autour de lui. Mais celui-ci était désespérément pondéré, distillant ses coups avec une habileté terrifiante. Il voulait le culpabiliser, lui faire mal. Et il y réussissait parfaitement.

Draco souffla profondément, tentant de rendre sa respiration moins hachée.

« C'est vrai. L'idée de devenir père ne m'enchantait guère à l'époque. » reconnut-il péniblement.

Il eut l'impression que cet aveu lui prenait toutes ses forces alors qu'en même temps, un grand poids s'enlevait de ses épaules. Il s'était senti tellement coupable quand Harry avait fait sa fausse-couche. Il lui semblait alors que tout était de sa faute. Quand son mari l'avait quitté, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, galopant lamentablement vers la dépression.

De son côté, Harry leva un regard stupéfait vers Draco. C'était la première fois depuis l'annonce de sa grosse que son mari avouait clairement son manque d'enthousiasme à cette nouvelle. Il y a trois ans, Harry avait beau eu tempêté contre lui, jamais cette vérité n'avait franchi les lèvres du blond.

_Enfin, il le reconnaît !_ songea-t-il, avec une certaine satisfaction malsaine.

« Nous étions trop jeunes, trop immatures, tous les deux. » reprit Draco d'une voix entrecoupée. « Notre couple était déjà si fragile… Tu étais malheureux, j'étais malheureux… Nous ne communiquions plus… »

« Même au lit ? » l'interrompit narquoisement Harry, ce qui eut le don de mettre son mari en colère.

« Précisément ! » explosa-t-il en le saisissant par les bras. « Parfois, j'avais l'impression que je n'arrivais à t'atteindre qu'en te possédant. Ce n'était pas de la baise, comme tu semble le croire, mais bien de l'amour… Avec ta grossesse, même ça m'a été enlevé… »

Il eut un soupir las. Harry le regarda, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

« Je t'adorais, Harry, tu me fascinais complètement, mais l'amour inconditionnel dont tu m'enveloppais m'étouffait parfois. Je n'étais pas prêt à vivre une telle passion, pas prêt à recevoir autant d'un seul coup… surtout, je ne savais pas comment y répondre. Je savais ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, mais je ne savais pas comment l'exprimer… du moins, autrement qu'avec mon corps… »

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, tenant toujours son mari, mais fuyant son regard vert pénétrant, comme s'il était ainsi plus facile pour lui de se confier.

« Les Malefoy reçoivent une éducation bien spécifique. Faire des déclarations d'amour n'en a jamais fait parti. Comment acquérir plus de puissance, de pouvoir, d'argent, de prestige, de gloire, oui, mais pas comment dire à l'être comptant le plus pour nous qu'on l'aime à en mourir. On nous apprend même à le cacher. Les Malefoy considèrent l'amour comme la plus grande faiblesse de l'homme. On peut le ressentir, mais il ne faut pas se laisser gouverner par lui, sous peine de voir tous ses efforts s'écrouler comme un château de carte… quand je sentais mon château sur le point de s'effondrer, je me forçais à m'éloigner de toi. Mais, je ne restais jamais trop longtemps loin de toi. Ta présence me manquait rapidement au point de me rendre fou. Ma propre faiblesse m'écoeurait. Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais être si dépendant de toi. J'étais devenu accro à tes déclarations enflammées sans même m'en rendre compte. Tes 'je t'aime' trouvaient à chaque fois échos dans mon cœur, et cela m'affolait tout en m'émerveillant. »

Il reprit son souffle, toujours en évitant le regard de son mari. Harry, le cœur battant, ne dit rien, sachant que Draco n'avait pas fini, qu'il avait besoin de se défaire du poids qui alourdissait son cœur.

« Sais-tu comment je me suis rendu compte de ma dépendance à ces trois petits mots, Harry ? » demanda le blond dans un filet de voix.

Celui-ci secoua lentement la tête en un signe négatif, de peur d'effaroucher Draco s'il parlait. Pour une fois que son mari se confier à lui, il n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher avec une parole malheureuse.

Et puis, il était totalement subjugué par l'aura du blond. C'était la première fois que Draco lui en donnait l'accès. S'il était facile pour un Thaumaturge de 'forcer' la révélation de l'aura des autres, avec leurs valéons, il en allait tout autrement. Ils ne pouvaient la voir sans l'accord de ceux-ci.

Draco ne lui avait jamais permis de la voir jusqu'à ce soir. Ce manque de confiance avait toujours chagriné Harry. Mais là, il pouvait la contempler à loisir.

Elle était si tumultueuse, cette aura. Si pleine de vie, de couleur. Si éloigné de la personne froide qu'était Draco en surface. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Grâce à elle, il savait parfaitement ce que ressentait son mari à cette instant précis. Tout ce que les mots ne pourraient jamais retranscrire à leur juste valeur.

Les doutes, la culpabilité, la colère, la tristesse et tant de souffrance…

Un amour inconditionnel pour lui, Harry Potter…

Et à peine visible, entre les cacophonies des autres émotions, de l'espoir…

Espoir que tout ne soit pas perdu, que le mur des erreurs et des non-dits soient franchissable, que le passé soit pardonné…

« Après l'annonce de ta grossesse, lorsque tu t'es renfermé sur toi-même, ne me laissant plus t'atteindre, même pendant l'amour… lorsque tu as cessé de me dire ces trois petits mots… » chuchota Draco, la tête baissée.

Le Survivant se figea, ébranlé par cette vérité qu'il n'avait jamais affronté jusque là. C'était vrai, il avait eu un comportement différent pendant sa grossesse… et il n'avait plus jamais déclaré son amour à son époux…

« Oh, Draco… » murmura Harry.

Avec un soupir, son mari laissa retomber ses mains et se détourna.

« Tu semblais si fragile. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour te soutenir, sans te toucher. J'avais peur de perdre le contrôle de moi-même si je t'effleurais… j'avais si peur de te faire du mal que cela m'angoissait. » avoua-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible. « Mais finalement, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire désabusé.

Il se tut et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, tête baissée. Ce comportement était si éloigné du Draco Malefoy arrogant que Harry en fut remué au plus profond de lui-même. Son aura était si sombre d'incertitude, de remord, de peine.

Lentement, Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit au lieu de faire comme si je n'existais pas ? »

Draco laissa échapper un rire douloureux et amer.

« Mon désir pour toi virait à l'obsession, Harry. Je me méprisais de nourrir des envies si basiques alors que tu paraissais si désorienté. Tout se mêlait dans ma tête, je n'arrivais plus à faire la part des choses. Quand tu as perdu le bébé, j'ai cru que c'était parce que je l'avais souhaité – je le crois toujours, d'ailleurs. Je ne pouvais même plus me regarder en face tant mon attitude me faisait horreur. Je me voyais comme l'assassin de mon propre enfant… Ton départ m'est apparu comme un châtiment, amplement mérité, que j'ai accepté avec une joie presque morbide. Pour me punir d'avantage encore, je me suis éloigné de ma famille, restant seul avec ma souffrance. Je serais sûrement encore à me morfondre dans mon coin, si Blaise n'était pas venu me sortir de ma léthargie à grand coup de claques. C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de rester là à pleurer mon amour perdu. Grâce à lui, j'ai eu la force de reprendre ma vie en main et de continuer à avancer malgré ce vide que tu avais laissé en moi. »

Emu, Harry ne put résister plus à la tentation de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il savait à quel point cela était dur pour Draco, qui avait toujours la sale manie de dissimuler ses émotions, de se montrer si vulnérable.

Harry se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient semblable, tous les deux. Aucun d'eux n'était autorité à montrer ses faiblesses. Draco de part son éducation et lui à cause de son statut de héro invincible. Pris dans la toile du regard des autres, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, pataugeant piteusement dans leur incompréhension mutuelle.

Cela devait changer.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, sans osés bouger un doigt de peur de briser ce lien fragile qu'ils venaient de retrouver. Puis, soudain un éclair déchira un voile trop longtemps opaque de l'esprit du brun.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu n'as pas cherché à me retenir. » dit Harry en s'écartant un peu de Draco pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit chavira son cœur. Tellement d'amour, de tendresse que cela l'effraya un peu.

« Que tu m'as brisé le cœur une deuxième fois. » avoua-t-il dans un chuchotement presque inaudible. « L'idée que je puisse avoir besoin de toi ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit ? »

Les yeux fixés sur ses pieds nus, Draco secoua la tête.

« Je me dégoûtais. J'étais persuadé que je te dégoûtais aussi. »

« Oh Draco… »

Comment avaient-ils se faire tant de mal ?

Un silence douloureux s'abattit sur eux. Harry promena un regard absent sur la cheminée où les flammes frétillaient joyeusement.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute pour le bébé. » dit-il finalement d'une voix étranglée. « Les trois premiers mois sont les plus délicats et les fausse-couche sont fréquentes quand il s'agit d'une première grossesse, surtout chez un homme… c'est un coup de malchance, voilà tout. »

Il voulut ponctuer ses paroles d'un léger haussement d'épaules mais, au lieu de ça, il se leva et tourna le dos à son mari, écrasé par un violent émoi. L'instant d'après, deux grands bras enveloppèrent son corps frissonnant et Draco mêla ses doigts aux siens. S'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Harry ravala les pleurs qui lui nouaient la gorge.

« Je me sentais coupable, moi aussi. » confessa le brun d'une voix hachée. « Encore une fois, je semais la mort autour de moi… »

« Harry, ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est… » fit Draco, mais ce dernier le fit taire d'une pression de la main.

Le blond resserra son étreinte. Etouffant un gémissement, Harry pivota vers lui et, nouant les mains sur sa nuque, se serra contre lui dans un élan désespéré. Sans rompre leur étreinte, Draco s'assit sur le canapé, installant son mari à califourchon sur lui.

« J'ai toujours eu cette impression de porter malheur à ceux que j'aime. » reprit Harry d'une voix éraillée, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son époux. « Depuis ma naissance, tous les personnes auxquelles je tiens, périssent ou sont blessés à cause de moi : mon bébé, mes parents, mon parrain, mon oncle, mes amis. Ce sentiment ne m'a jamais quitté, me rongeant de l'intérieur petit à petit. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui m'a fait te fuir. J'avais peur de te mettre en danger. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter de te perdre, toi aussi… c'est pour ça que je suis si protecteur avec toi, mais je crois que tu l'as déjà remarqué. »

Draco eut un sourire tendre alors même que son cœur se serrait de chagrin.

« Quand j'ai perdu notre bébé, je me suis effondré. Je n'ai pas pu supporté ce nouveau coup du sort. J'avais l'impression d'avoir lamentablement échoué dans mon rôle de père… et ton attitude me confortait dans cette position… Si je suis parti, c'est aussi à cause de ça. Je ne voulais pas te gâcher plus tes chances d'être heureux. Je voulais que tu trouves un homme normal qui pourrait te donner des enfants sans déclancher un drame. Mais là encore, j'ai échoué. A peine tu m'as demandé de reprendre la vie conjugale que je m'agrippais déjà lâchement à toi. Je m'en veux d'être si faible, mais en même tant, je ne peux contrôler cette partie égoïste de moi qui me siffle que j'ai suffisamment perdu de temps avec mon altruisme à la con. »

« Tu devrais écouter un peu plus cette partie de toi. » suggéra Draco, amusé.

« Surtout pas ! Tu n'as pas idée que ce qu'elle me souffle, cette vicieuse ! » dit Harry avec une petite moue consternée.

Une lueur intéressée apparut dans les yeux de Draco.

« J'aimerais bien savoir justement. »

« Peut-être tout à l'heure… quand nous aurons éclairci toute cette histoire. » promit Harry.

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Harry… » dit-t-il avant de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Il hésita un instant, puis finit par poser la question qui le torturait.

« Pourquoi es-tu si retissent à l'idée que je porte notre enfant ? Tu ne m'en juges pas capable ? »

« N'est-ce pas plutôt le contraire ? Si tu veux si soudainement porter notre futur enfant, n'est-ce pas parce que tu me juges incapable de mener une grosse à terme ? » chuchota Harry, en serrant très fort les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. « Tu aurais raison, vu le désastre de la dernière fois… »

Ca faisait si mal ! Et Draco qui ne disait rien…

Harry était loin d'imaginer que si son mari restait muet, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était sans voix face à leur incompréhension mutuelle et à la piètre opinion que son petit lion avait de lui. Comment Harry osait-il le croire capable d'une telle chose ? Le connaissait-il donc si mal ?

Quand il revint enfin de sa stupeur, sa réaction fut violente.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Draco en repoussant brusquement son mari pour le regarder en face. « C'est absolument faux ! Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose ! Pourquoi me portes-tu toujours les pires intentions ? » hurla-t-il, en colère et peiné

« Mais, non… enfin, Draco… » balbutia un Harry sidéré.

« Je m'étonne même que tu ais accepté de vivre de nouveau avec moi, avec la piètre image que tu as de moi ! »

« Draco, tu te trompes totalement ! » affirma précipitamment Harry. « Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai une piètre opinion, mais de moi-même ! Je me trouve tellement inutile, alors ça me semble normale que les autres le pensent aussi. »

Draco le dévisagea un instant, incrédule. Où était donc passée l'assurance du super héro super puissant, capitaine d'une division entière de Thaumaturges et Réceptacle d'un démon de haut grade à ses heures ? Draco avait l'impression de voir le Harry de 11 ans, maladroit et peu sûr de lui… et si incroyablement stupide ! Tout le côté « imbécile de Gryffondor et fier de l'être » de son mari, quoi !

« Tous tes pouvoirs et tes grades n'ont pas réussi à améliorer l'énorme paquet de bêtises qui te sert de cerveau, Potter ! » soupira Draco, en secouant la tête de lassitude.

« Hey ! » protesta Harry en lui assenant une tape sur le crâne.

« Pour ta gouverne, saches que si je veux porter notre enfant, c'est simplement pour que j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise à l'idée de retenter l'expérience. Chaque fois que les gens t'en parlent, tu te crispes, alors j'ai pensé que tu ne te sentais pas près pour une autre grossesse. Mais je sais aussi que rien ne te rendrait plus heureux que d'avoir des enfants de moi. Comme moi aussi j'en veux, je me suis dit que je serais pas mal avec un ventre plus rond… que je pourrais mettre nos enfants au monde en attendant que tu te sentes d'attaque pour le faire à ton tour… »

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry contempla son mari comme s'il était un martien. Ce que son aura suggérait était encore plus improbable que les dires de son mari, mais se rejoignait logiquement. Parce que pour que Draco tombe enceinte, il fallait que _lui_, Harry Potter – bientôt Potter-Malefoy – lui fasse l'amour, qu'il le possède, qu'il entre en lui…

D'abord l'accès à son aura, maintenant _ça_…

Il devait voir un Médicomage parce que son cœur venait de cesser de battre… ou plutôt non, il battait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite…

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Draco veuille lui offrir _ce_ cadeau. C'était trop beau ! Combien de fois avait-il imaginé se perdre dans sa chaleur, sa moiteur ? Par Merlin, il ne savait même plus ! Il en avait perdu le compte.

Draco ne sut comment interpréter son manque de réaction.

« Est-ce que je dois prendre ton expression de poisson hors de l'eau comme une bonne chose ou dois-je m'inquiéter ? » finit-il par demander après un long moment où Harry n'avait fait que le dévisager, bouche bée.

Le brun se reprit enfin et lui sauta au cou.

« Oh, Draco, je suis désolé ! J'ai tout interprété de travers ! Pardon ! » s'écria-t-il, chagriné.

Ce qui attristait le plus Harry, c'était de constater à quel point il avait gâché ce moment important pour son mari. Draco avait eu besoin de tout son courage pour lui faire cette proposition. Il avait attendu une toute autre réaction, bien plus enthousiaste, et lui avait tout gâché une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait strictement rien compris. Mais quel idiot !

Draco se sentit fondre. Il ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre son agaçant mari alors qu'il avait ce petit visage si adorablement contrit. Il n'avait pas un cœur de pierre, que diable ! Alors il l'embrassa, tentant de lui faire comprendre par ses lèvres ce que sa voix avait trop souvent du mal à exprimer.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Draco posa son front contre celui de Harry, avec un petit soupir de contentement.

« Il n'y a plus de fantôme, Harry ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, amoureusement.

« A compter de maintenant, nous nous efforcerons de communiquer au lieu de nous affronter, d'accord ? » décréta Draco, longtemps après.

C'était la voix de la sagesse, Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de son mari, le brun hocha la tête

« Nous avons décidé de nous accorder une deuxième chance. Alors donnons-nous les moyens pour qu'elle ne soit pas vaine. » ajouta le blond d'un ton doux mais déterminé.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, sans rien dire.

« J'ai demandé à Severus de nous préparer de la potion Pregment. C'est pour ça que je suis resté tard avec lui l'autre nuit. Ce serait bien si on pouvait concevoir notre enfant à notre nuit de noce. »

Harry hocha encore la tête. Draco s'écarta légèrement, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Ne sois pas trop soumis, petit lion, ça me rend nerveux. »

Harry éclat de rire. Avec un grognement, Draco le fit taire d'un baiser passionné.

« Draco, es-tu sûr de vouloir te _donner_ à moi ? » demanda Harry un long moment plus tard, toujours blotti contre le blond.

Son mari eut un sourire doux que le brun ne lui avait jamais vu. C'était un sourire qui disait « Je t'aime, je te fais confiance, je veux être à toi. ».

« Tu as enfin compris, n'est-ce pas ? » réalisa Harry, les yeux brillant et le même sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Oui. » dit simplement le blond avec une assurance tranquille.

C'était une réponse aux deux questions. Harry le prit comme tel.

« Alors laisse-moi te montrer tout ce que ma partie égoïste souhaite te faire. » susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Draco gémit contre la langue de son mari, le colla plus contre lui. Ce baiser fiévreux les conduisit vers le lit douillé qui n'attendait qu'eux.

Draco n'avait jamais été pris par un homme. Alors même qu'il répondait aux caresses de son mari avec empressement, il devait reconnaître qu'une sourde peur enflait en lui. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, bien sûr, mais cela ne l'empêchait d'être angoissé. Surtout qu'il savait aussi que la première fois était souvent douloureuse et pas toujours synonyme de plaisir. Mais devant l'air fiévreux et déterminé de son petit lion, il n'eut pas le cœur à lui faire partager ses doutes.

« Tu devrais le faire au contraire. Ne venons pas de nous promettre de tout nous dire ? » lui rappela sévèrement Harry en redressant.

« Comment sais-tu… ? La légimencie, bien sûr ! » grimaça Draco, gêné.

« Pas du tout. Je ne me permettrais jamais d'entrer dans ton esprit sans ta permission. » se défendit Harry en s'installant sur le côté. Il resta collé à Draco pour autant.

« Alors comment ? » insista le blond, intrigué.

« Ton aura magique. Tu me fais enfin suffisamment confiance pour me la montrer. Il m'est facile de savoir ce qui te tracasse grâce à elle. » expliqua le brun.

Il rit de bon cœur devant l'expression stupéfaite de Draco.

« Tu… tu peux voir mon aura ? »

« Ca ne semble pas trop te réjouir, dis donc ! Je me demande comment prendre ta réaction ? »

« Franchement, Harry, qui serait content de savoir qu'il est un livre ouvert ? Ca casse tout le mystère… et puis il y a des choses que je ne veux pas forcément que tu saches… »

« Heureusement pour toi que ton aura s'exprime mieux de toi. Car j'aurais pu très mal prendre ce que tu viens de dire si elle ne me disait pas que ce qui te gêne le plus, c'est de ne pouvoir me cacher toute l'emprise que j'ai sur toi. Ah, la fierté démesurée des Malefoy ! »

« Ne te moques pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » pesta Draco, renfrogné.

C'est vrai quoi ! C'était affreusement embarrassant d'être totalement transparent ainsi. Encore un peu et il allait rougir !

« Houlà, j'aimerais bien voir ça ! Est-ce que l'adorable bout de ton nez rougit en même temps que tes joues ? » spécula-t-il, amusé. « J'adorais me faire aimer par plusieurs Draco… » ajouta-t-il lascivement cotre l'oreille du blond.

« Arrête, sale voyeur pervers ! » s'écria Draco en s'éloignant le lui, le visage rouge comme une tomate.

« Et ben, oui, il rougit aussi ! C'est trop mignon ! »

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas mignon ! » hurla Draco en faisant mine de sortir du lit.

Harry éclata de rire en rattrapant son mari. Il s'étala sur lui de tout son long pour empêcher toute fuite.

« Mais j'y suis pour rien Draco. C'est ta magie qui veut absolument me montrer son aura. Même en fermant les yeux je la vois ! » se défendit Harry, en riant.

« Je ne te crois pas ! » bougonna le blond, évitant son regard.

« C'est pourtant la vérité. Le fait que tu me fasse totalement confiance à libérer ta magie, qui elle, n'a qu'une envie, se fondre avec la mien, et surtout me rassurer sur l'amour que tu me portes. C'est pour cela qu'elle me montre toutes tes pensées… tes fantasmes… mêmes les plus inavouables… »

Draco songea que s'il ne voyait pas l'aura magique de Harry, c'était parce que ce dernier ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance. Son regard s'assombrit.

« Tu te trompe complètement, idiot ! » déclara son petit lion, en déposant un baiser sur son front pour en faire partir le pli amer. « Ce n'est pas que je ne montres pas mon aura, c'est juste que tu n'es pas assez puissant pour la voir. Il n'est pas donner à tout le monde de percevoir l'aura magique, même avec l'accord du sorcier, et tu le sais. Alors arrête de façonner des conclusions erronées. »

« C'est bon ! Arrête de te la jouer, Potter ! On sait que tu es ultra-méga-giga puissant ! Un Dieu vivant ! » marmonna Draco, boudeur.

Harry sourit tendrement devant sa moue vexée.

« L'avantage quand on est un Dieu vivant, c'est qu'on n'a pratiquement pas de limites. Ce que tu ne peux pas voir, je peux te le montrer. » dit-il, les yeux pétillants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Harry ? » s'alarma Draco que le petit air espiègle de son mari ne disait rien qui vaille.

« Tu es prêt pour un petit voyage dans mon aura, Draco ? »

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre qu'il se sentait déjà happé par une force implacable. Il se sentit tourbillonner qu'une manière certainement pas agréable alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'être arraché à son corps. Le voyage commença.

C'était chaud, doux, intense, immense, on pouvait facilement s'y perdre, et avec bonne grâce qui plus est…

C'était une dominante logique de rouge et étonnante de vert, devenant singulièrement doré là où les deux couleurs se mélangeaient…

C'était aussi sombre et tumultueux à certains endroits, là où les deux couleurs s'affrontaient…

Partout de l'amour, dense, lourd, écrasant même, pour une multitude de personnes, mais surtout pour lui, Draco Malefoy…

Et dans cet amour lui étant exclusivement destiné, il vit, sentit, goûta, entendit, frôla des choses qui le rendirent muet de saisissement…

Draco ne sut combien de temps il resta à l'intérieur de l'aura de son mari. Quand il reprit conscience, il se sentait plus aimé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il simplement.

Le regard de Harry s'emplit de tendresse.

« Moi aussi… ma petite pucelle effarouchée. » répondit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Harry ! » s'indigna Draco en se levant d'un bond alors que son mari était mort de rire. « Arrête de rire ! »

Malgré son ton vénéneux, le brun continuait à pouffer comme un scroutt.

« Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ! » s'écria Draco, tout a fait énervé, en appuyant son ordre d'un coup d'oreiller rageur.

« Désolé, désolé… mais… comment veux-tu que… que je sois sérieux… avec cette vision de toi… te… te couvrant farouchement… avec tes draps virginales ? »

« Et bien, fait un effort ! »

« Promis, promis ! » gloussa Harry de plus belle.

Rouge de honte et d'embarras, mais surtout furieux qu'on se paie sa tête, Draco sauta sur Harry et le plaqua durement au lit. Cela ne fit absolument aucun effet sur son mari, toujours sujet au fou rire.

« Potter, je peux être très méchant quand on me provoque ! » assena-t-il, glacial.

Harry cessa de rire, bien qu'un sourire flottait encore sur ses lèvres. Draco ne sut pourquoi, mais ce sourire le mit très mal à l'aise. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, il avait quelque chose de sournois, de… Serpentard… mais non, il devait halluciner !

« Tu comptes me punir, Draco ? » s'enquit Harry, faussement effrayé.

« Tu as l'esprit vif, parfois. Je peux te garantir que tu vas souffrir. Je vais te montrer, moi, que je ne suis pas une putain de pucelle effarouchée ! » Avisant que les lèvres du brun tremblaient suspicieusement, Draco l'avertit aussitôt : « Si jamais tu ris, tu le regretteras, Potter ! »

De nouveau ce sourire étrange.

« Tu comptes me le faire regretter tout seul… ou à plusieurs ? » demanda lascivement Harry.

« Comment ça à plusieurs ?! » hoqueta Draco, sidéré.

Son mari ne suggérait tout de même pas qu'ils couchent avec d'autres hommes. Ils n'étaient pas échangiste, que diable !

Harry se retint très difficilement d'éclater de rire. Merlin, faire tourner Draco en bourrique était vraiment trop amusant. Ca lui avait manqué !

« Oui, à plusieurs. » répéta le brun, innocemment.

« Harry Potter-Malefoy, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais je peux te garantir que personne, tu entends, _personne_ te touchera aussi intimement que moi ! » scanda Draco, furieux.

« Mais il n'a jamais était question que de toi, amour. » susurra sensuellement son époux à son oreille.

A ces mots, Draco se redressa au dessus du brun, dérouté. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Et son crétin de mari qui ricanait encore.

« Q-que ? Mais tu as dis plusieurs… »

Par Lucifer !

« Oh, tu as enfin compris ! Après on dira que les Gryffondor sont lent à la détente ! » s'exclama joyeusement Harry en se collant à lui.

Si Draco n'avait été si choqué, il l'aurait remis volontiers à sa place. Mais pour l'heure, il tenait toujours de digérer la proposition totalement indécente de son ardent petit lion.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Malefoy ? Tu prends une potion de clonage ou j'use de ma magie de Dieu vivant ? »

Sortant enfin de son ahurissement, Draco eut un sourire au combien pervers.

« J'ai pas de potion de Clonage. Et arrête de m'appeler Malefoy. »

« Si tu cesses de me donner du Potter à chaque phrase. »

« Je fais ça, moi ? » s'étonna Draco l'air innocent.

« Parfaitement. » affirma Harry, menaçant. « Maintenant tais-toi et admire ma ultra-méga-giga puissance de Dieu vivant. »

Le commentaire caustique qu'allait faire Draco mourut dans sa gorge alors que la magie de Harry l'enveloppait soudain. Quand les gerbes rougeâtres disparurent, sept Draco étaient sur le lit, tous dévorant du regard leur Dieu vivant de mari avec fièvre.

« Sept, rien que ça ! Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir tenir la cadence, petit lion ? »

« Ma petite pucelle, rien est impossible pour un Dieu vivant ! »

« Vantard ! » dit un Draco, avec un air mauvais.

« La modestie c'est pas le domaine de prédilection des dieux, apparemment. » ironisa un autre Draco, avec un sourire au coin.

« Vérifions donc la véracité de cette prétentieuse affirmation. » dit un troisième avant d'embrasser goulûment un Harry aux anges.

Cette nuit-là, le brun grimpa aux rideaux. Mais comme ce n'était pas suffisant, Draco l'envoya au septième ciel, destination finale, le paradis.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le mariage se passa comme dans un rêve. Il se déroula dans un lieu mythique, débordant de magie : Stonehenge. Si beau, si vibrant de magie, qu'il fut même élu mariage de l'année par sorcière Hebdo.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient l'un avec l'autre vers l'autel où les attendait Dumbledore pour les consacrer, Draco dévorait son mari des yeux, se jurant que ce magnifique petit lion ne le quitterait plus jamais.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard de toute la cérémonie, les mains jointes par le fils rouge, symbole de l'amour des âmes sœurs. Enveloppé par l'aura débordante d'amour de Draco, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à parler, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

L'échange de leurs vœux fut particulièrement émouvant et déclenchèrent bon nombre de crises de larmes dégoulinant de sentiments qui fit presque vomir Severus – bien qu'il prêta complaisamment son épaule à son amant. Il se jura de s'épargner ça pour son mariage. Il n'avait pas encore fait sa demande à Remus, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

La réception fut grandiose. Les buffets croulaient de nourriture à profusion, l'alcool coulait à flot intarissable, l'orchestre enchaînait les morceaux infatigablement. Tout brillait d'amour, suintait le bonheur, dégoulinait de joie. Les invités mangeaient, buvaient et danser à s'en donner le vertige. Draco et Harry ne se quittèrent pas, enveloppé dans leur petit bulle de bonheur.

Oui, un mariage magnifique.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Pour leur voyage de noce, Harry avait choisi un endroit aussi merveilleux qu'insolite : l'Eden. Si on lui avait dit que l'herbe était rouge, le ciel violet, l'eau jaune, le tronc des arbre bleu et les feuillent bordeaux, et la terre verte au jardin perdu de paradis, Draco ne l'aurait pas cru. Outre ces couleurs bouleversées, tout était comestible, même les nuages orangés qu'on pouvait chopper de la main et avait un goût de barbapapa. Mais Draco avait vite oublié le décore quand son mari avait happé sa bouche.

Pour l'heure, il était proche de l'explosion alors que Harry faisait délicieusement mumuse avec son service trois pièces. Le vocabulaire de Draco s'était réduit à des « Oh oui ! » murmurés, hurlés, suppliés, tempêtés. Son corps s'embrasait chaque minute un peu plus et il eut bien l'impression de mourir au moins dix fois.

Harry voulant que tout soit parfait pour la première fois de son mari, il avait peur de mâcher le travail, de mal faire. Il faut préciser aussi, que c'était la première fois pour Harry. Rappelons que Draco a pris sa virginité et qu'il n'a jamais connu d'autre homme que son tendre époux. Il n'avait jamais pris un homme auparavant.

« Draco, j'entre… » souffla Harry, au-dessus du blond.

« Enfin ! » halta comiquement son mari, impatient.

Harry éclata de rire, l'embrassa et le pris.

Draco eut mal malgré la préparation poussée de son époux. Harry stoppa net dès le premier signe de souffrance.

« Continue… »

« Mais tu as mal ! »

« Continue ! »

Draco accompagna son ordre d'un mouvement de bassin qui fit perdre l'esprit à Harry. D'un coup de rein, il fut totalement en lui, s'enivrant de sa chaleur, de son étroitesse.

Draco se pinça durement la lèvre pour étouffer son cri de douleur. Il s'en fichait d'avoir mal, il ne voulait pas que Harry s'arrête. Il le voulait, tellement, au plus profond de lui-même. Il le sentait vibrant, énorme, brûlant en lui. C'était une sensation grisante, balayant la douleur au fur et à mesure que Harry l'envahissait.

Tremblant, fou de désir, Harry le fouilla avec frénésies, se sentant happé dans un tourbillon de plaisir à chaque poussé, à chaque cri d'encouragement de son mari. Les mains de Draco agrippant ses fesses ne l'aidaient en rien à se reprendre. Il allait, venait passionnément, oublieux de la douceur et de la tendre.

Ce fut violent, éperdu, primitif.

Et Draco ne voulait pas que se soi autrement. Jamais il n'avait vu Harry si abandonné, jamais il n'avait une telle expression conquérante sur son visage. Il était fier d'être celui qui inspirait tant de possessivité, d'ardeur à Harry.

« Oh… » Draco se cambra, les étoiles lui voulant soudain le visage crispé de plaisir de son mari. Ce dernier venait de toucher un endroit particulièrement sensible de son anatomie. « Encore… »

Harry l'obligea complaisamment. S'accrochant à son mari avec fièvre, les jambes entourant ses cuisses, Draco monta, monta, haut dans le ciel. Et le nuage qu'il crocha avait certainement le goût du paradis…

« Draco est-ce que tu vas bien ? » s'enquit un Harry essoufflé, long temps après.

Depuis qu'ils avaient joui, le blond ne disait rien, restant prostré à côté de lui à regarder le plafond d'un air vague. Bien que l'aura de son époux lui cri qu'il avait apprécié, Harry avait peur d'avoir été trop violent et de lui avoir fait mal à l'en traumatiser. Il se fustigea intérieurement, se reprochant sa perte de contrôle.

« Draco, réponds-moi ? » s'alarma-t-il.

Le blond tourna lentement la tête vers lui, légèrement hébété. Devant l'expression soucieuse de son petit lion, il réalisa que son mutisme était mal interprété. Il se fit un devoir de le rassurer.

« C'était tellement bon que j'en reste sans voix. » chuchota-t-il. « C'est toujours comme ça ? »

Rassuré, Harry se permit un sourire attendri.

« On n'a qu'à vérifier. » susurra-t-il contre la bouche de son mari.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

« Poussez, Mr Potter-Malefoy ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je suis en train de faire, imbécile ! » hurlèrent Harry et Draco en même temps.

Tout deux étaient sur une tape de travail, occupés à mettre leur enfant au monde.

Oui, parce que vous voyez, Messieurs Potter-Malefoy avaient eu l'excellente idée de tomber enceinte en même temps. Si cette décision avait été un symbole de plus de leur amour, leur entourage avait du mal à en être heureux pour eux.

Il faut les comprendre aussi. Cela faisait tout de même neuf mois qu'ils supportaient un Draco acerbe et un Harry explosif. Le manoir avait plus d'une fois failli s'écrouler sous les crises hormonales titanesques des deux époux, sans parler du remue-ménage occasionné par les insolites envies de ces messieurs. Les elfes de maison avaient du déployer un trésor d'inventivité pour les contenter et ne pas provoquer une nouveau séisme mettant à mal les fondations du manoir.

La famille de Draco se tenait le plus loin de lui, Reine Malefoy avait même sérieusement pensé déménager durant cette période apocalyptique. Les amis de Harry l'avaient consciencieusement évité. Même Remus, dont la patience avait tout de même des limites et qui en temps de plein luné était particulièrement mal luné, lui aussi, et donc ne se gênait pas pour leur dire sa façon de penser, provoquant torrents de larmes et de cris.

Quand, en plein milieu du repas de Noël, les deux époux avaient perdu leurs eaux, le panique, mais aussi un grand soulagement, avaient envahit leurs proches. Ceux-ci patientaient depuis deux heures maintenant dans la salle d'attente, alertes et inquiets. Ils étaient loin de s'imaginer que celui dont il fallait se soucier était le médecin qui se faisait joyeusement crier dessus par les deux mâles en furie.

« Poussez ! » ordonna le médecin en question, peu impressionné par les invectives de ses patients.

Il évita habilement une volée de scalpels que Draco Potter-Malefoy avait inconsciemment –enfin ça, ça reste encore à prouver, vu le regard torve qu'il lançait au docteur, ce n'était sûrement pas innocent. Le patricien n'en fut même pas offusqué. Dans son travail, c'était fréquent.

A minuit pile, après moult hurlements, tempêtes, injures, attaques, deux cris stridents se firent enfin entendre dans la salle de travail.

« Félicitation, Monsieur Potter-Malefoy ! Vous avez une fille ! » annonça une infirmière tendant une petit bébé à Draco, son ton sincèrement joyeux couvrant mal sa fatigue.

« Félicitation, Monsieur Potter-Malefoy ! Vous avez un garçon ! » annonça une autre infirmière, pâle, mais souriante, posant un petit bébé dans les bras de Harry.

« Mes félicitations à vous et joyeux Noël ! » chantonna le médecin, le visage bienveillant et un pot de chambre sur la tête – œuvre de Harry.

Draco se sentit si ému devant le visage incroyablement beau – déformation parentale – de sa fille qui en oublia sa fatigue. De son côté, Harry ne pouvait tout simplement plus parler. Il dévorait son fils des yeux comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Voilà comment l'adorable Jasper Sirius et la mignonne Christabel Lucinda Potter-Malefoy naquirent.

Ils ne furent que le début d'une longue et heureuse descendance.

**THE END**


End file.
